Affronter l'interdit : Tome 1
by VeronicaShane
Summary: Hermione conclut un pacte avec le diable en personne j'ai nommé Malfoy : Triangle amoureux, decouverte et nouvelles creatures magique sont au RDV. Entre Draco, Blaise et Ron le coeur d'Hermione balance.. Amour, Haine et Seduction le bon vieux mélange !
1. Prologue

Salut a tous ! Voilà ma première fiction publiée ici j'en ai deja ecrit trois sur Skyrock pour ceux qui l'ont deja lue sachez qu'elle sera différente du moins au debut :)

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Jk sauf quelques personnages et lieux... Vous comprendrez par la suite je ne vai quand même pas tout réveler ici :)

**Rating** : M == Lemons

**Pairing** : Draco M/ Blaise Z/ Ron W ??? & Hermione G

Ma story s'apelle " Affronter l'interdit " et parle d'un pacte signé entre Hermione et Draco Malfoy j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira . Elle se passe pendant leur 7e année a poudlard qui ne sera pas de tout repos. J'ai mis rating **M** pour les lemons mais ils ne seront pas hard, simplement des scènes d'amour plus une un peu plus violente j'avoue mais bon assez parler je vous laisse decouvrir bonne lecture et surtout laissez-moi votre avis.

Véronica 3

* * *

Il me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux gris, des yeux que l'on a envie de capturer. Etincellants comme un diamant mais froids comme poudlard sous la neige. Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien à son attitude, froide devant les autres mais ses baisers et caresses eux n'avaient rien de froids.. On avait beau parler du prétendu courage des gryffondors, une fois dans ses bras, il ne me restait que mes yeux pour le contempler, ma bouche pour l'embrasser et mes bras pour tenter de le retenir..; Ce qui était impossible essayer de le capturer était comme tenter d'attraper de la fumée. En fumée..; Voila qui résumait comment étaient partit mon orgueil et ma fierté ! Mais pauvre créature que j'étais, il était hélas bien plus fort que moi.. Dans ses bras j'avais l'impression d'être privilégiée d'avoir droit a un petit bout de paradis, mais une foi partit je me sentait toujours un peu plus vide que la fois précédente. Il me détruisait à petit feu, tout en me procurant un immense plaisir, comme quoi tout n'est qu'une illusion bien dérisoire. Il m'entraînait dans sa chute, j'étais seule face a mon mal être car il fallait le reconnaître déjà a cette époque je sentais que notre liaison était bien plus que dangereuse.. Elle était malsaine ! C'était inéluctable , je ne pouvais rien faire contre ma destinée car j'en étais bien sur tout cela faisait partie de mon avenir tout tracé...Une chose de plus qui échappait a mon contrôle , je n'étais plus qu'une poupée désarticulée et il pouvait désormais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi... Absolument tout ce qu'il désirait...

Moi Hermione Jane Granger était stupidement et follement tombée amoureuse de Draco Lucius Malfoy...

Ironie du sort me direz-vous ? Moi je dirais plutôt que le sort s'acharne sur moi !

J'avais conclus un pacte avec le diable et j'allait devoir le payer au prix du sang...

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon prologue ?**

**Bisous et a bientot pour le 1er chapitre ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 : Changements

**Voilà Mon premier chapitre je l'ai modifé un peu ****et j'éspère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

L'été touchait doucement à sa fin et une jeune fille achevait rapidement sa valise pour poudlard. Elle était triste d'abandonner ses parents par ces temps si sombres mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle les avait envoyés en Australie, les faisant oublié tout jusqu'à leur propre fille. La vie semblait avoir déserté leur grande maison vide de Londres. Hermione Granger avait tout bonnement refusé de partir terminer ses vacances au Terrier, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule quelques temps. Elle avait beaucoup changé, physiquement et mentalement bien sur. La bataille de juin ayant conduit à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup choquée bien qu'il soit revenu sous forme de spectre.

Hermione avait décidé que du changement lui ferait du bien et avait passé l'été à faire du shopping et a amélioré son apparence. Plus question de se voiler la face. C'était sa dernière année et comme elle ignorait si elle allait vivre ou mourir elle avait décidé d'en profiter un maximum. La seule ombre au tableau était le fait qu'elle avait été nommée préfete en chef. Elle savait très bien que son homologue était Malfoy et cela la révulsait ! Bien que méchant et égoïste, il fût aussi très intelligent et elle ne voie pas qui d'autre aurait pu avoir le poste. Elle soupira et se laissa enfin tombé sur son lit laissant la fatigue la submergé. Il était 10h45 et il y avait déjà un monde fou sur le quai, les gens se bousculaient, tandis que d'autres apparaissaient de temps a autres du mur qui reliait la voie au monde moldu. Hermione tournait en rond depuis un quart d'heure déjà, ils étaient en retard ! Elle regarda d'abord sa montre puis la grande horloge de la gare pour voir si elle allait en même temps tout en soupirant.

**PDV Draco**

********

Je me trouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 devant la locomotive rouge fumante qui allait nous conduire a Poudlard. J'étais impatient de monter dans le train surtout que j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Manoir Malfoy et moi. De plus cette année j'étais Préfet en chef avec l'affreuse sang de bourbe Granger et l'année promettait d'être haute en couleur. J'allais compenser mon ennui en la faisant tourner en bourrique. Cette année serait la meilleure de toute car c'était la dernière année ou je pourrai vivre en totale liberté... Bientôt je serai devenu un esclave à la solde du seigneur des ténèbres et je n'aurais souhaité se sort a personne ! Je fixais le dos de la fille devant moi sur le quai depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes. Elle m'avait vue arriver et avait tourner le dos avant que je ne puisse voir son visage. Elle paraissait attendre quelqu'un et avait l'air seule.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson n'étaient pas encore arrivés donc je tentais de m'occuper. Ma mère venait de disparaître derrière moi, elle n'avait jamais supporté les adieux. De toutes les façons elle n'avait jamais été très... maternelle. Je fouillais la foule à la recherche de Potty et sa bande sans succès. Je tentais en vain de repérer la broussaille qui servait de cheveux à Granger, le roux caractéristiques des Weasley ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu indiquer leur présence. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer je décidais donc de reporter mon attention sur la fille devant moi. De temps a autres elle faisait quelques pas ce qui traduisait son impatiente, alors je pouvais observer le mouvement sensuel de ses hanches, tout ça sans jamais apercevoir son visage. Elle portait un Jean bleu qui moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes à la courbe parfaite. Je remontais le long de ses jambes pour contempler ses jolies fesses rondes et sa taille fine enfermée dans un chemisier blanc tout simples. Sa peau avait la couleur du caramel et ses cheveux cascadaient en douces ondulations jusqu'a sa taille. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi joli corps. Je m'avançais pour aller lui parler quand une fusée verte atterrit dans mes bras.

- **Salut Pansy**. Dis-je d'un ton las.

Dieu merci je vis Blaise, Vincent et Gregory arriver à mon plus grand soulagement. Pansy fronça ses sourcils mais me fit néanmoins un grand sourire.

- **C'est pas grave on pourra être ensemble plus tard**. Dit-elle.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie ou plutôt « plus » la moindre envie. Certes elle avait beaucoup évoluée en 7 ans et était devenue plus jolie et féminine mais à mes yeux elle n'était qu'une petite sœur un peu ennuyeuse.

- **Oui** **bien sur**. Murmurais-je avant de saluer mes amis.

J'espérais sincèrement que cette nouvelle année lui ouvrirais enfin les yeux et qu'elle se rendrait compte que son amour pour moi n'était qu'une façade.

**Fin PDV Draco**

*******

Hermione avait vu Draco Malfoy arriver sur le quai et s'était détournée rapidement elle voulait éviter les conflits pour l'instant. Elle avait eu le temps de remarquer son changement. Il avait l'air tellement triste et seul mais bon il devait l'avoir cherché. Sa faisait deux ans qu'il avait abandonné sa carrure fluette d'adolescent pour un véritable corps d'homme tout comme Harry et Ron. Ginny avait à présent de la poitrine et Luna avait perdu un peu de sa folie. Depuis l'AD et le retour de Voldemort ils avaient tous beaucoup changé...

Elle rajusta ensuite son chemisier blanc sur son jean, elle voulait être parfaite pour l'arrivée de ses amis, Elle ne les avait plus revus depuis le mois de juillet et était impatiente de voir comment ils réagiraient à sa métamorphose. Elle avait bronzé sous le soleil Français et sa peau était maintenant délicieusement tannée et douce. Elle faisait plus femme et avait hâte de montrer ses progrès à Ginny. Son objectif premier était d'enfin se faire remarquer par les garçons, Ron en particulier et de supporter Malfoy toute une année. Elle aspirait a une vie calme et ne laisserait pas se serpent visqueux lui gâcher la vie ! Il avait beau avoir changé et arboré un air tourmenté il n'en restait pas moins une sale fouine arrogante. Une fois de plus elle fixa le mur d'où devait sortir ses amis en consultant sa montre une fois de plus anxieusement... Quand soudain la voie de Mme Weasley raisonna sur le quai.

- **Ron bon sang que tu peux être bête**! Cria t'elle provoquant le regard de tous les passant

- **Ce n'était qu'une blague maman.** Répondit celui-ci innocemment provoquant le rire de toute la famille qui les suivait de près.

Hermione esquissa un sourire attendrit et se précipita vers ses meilleurs amis depuis maintenant 6 ans.

- **Ron, Harry vous êtes en retard**. S'exclama t'elle en se jetant dans les bras de Ron.

Celui-ci passa ses bras autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe tout en la fixant avec incrédulité.

- **Hermione c'est bien toi** ? demanda t'il tout surpris

- **Non c'est Merlin**. Dit-elle en riant

- **Tu as beaucoup changé**... Murmura t'il comme pour lui-même

Derrière eux un bruns a lunette venait de traverser le mur du quai et se précipitait vers Ron

- **Dis Ron tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit à Poudlard pour draguer les filles !** Dit-il. **Que dirait Hermione si elle te voyait ?**

- **Mais Harry c'est Hermione.** Répondit-il en rougissant...

- **J'ai tant changé que ça Mr Potter** ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton malicieux.

- **Bien sur Hermione** ! Dit Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

- **Dans ce cas merci Madame Ginnevra Potter**.

Ron poussa un profond soupir tandis que Ginny rougissait. Elle et Harry avaient rompus mais elle avait bon espoir que ça change et avait confié ses espérances à Hermione. Celle-ci en profitait largement pour les taquiner. Elle souria intérieurement, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé ses amis. Désormais elle ne serait plus seule...

* * *

**Alors ? Impressions ? Si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi . Par contre j'éspère que vous me laisserez quelques reviews pour me laissez votre avis. Gros bisous à tous et joyeuses fêtes.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Granger ?

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre et aussi la confrontation Hermione/Draco . Régalez-vous. Par contre pour ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en auteur ou story alert : d'abord merci, ensuite je viens de debarquer sur et j'avais deja du mal avec skyrock donc... volontaire pour m'aider un peu ? Et puis Reviewez ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry tout gêné pris a son tour Hermione dans ses bras sous le regard amusé de Ginny et Ron.

- **Bon sang Hermione, ce que t'a changé**! S'exlama-t'il.

- **Je sais et qu'en pensez vous au fait** ? Demanda-t'elle timidement.

- **Tu es magnifique ma chérie, tous les garçon seront bientôt a tes pieds** .Dit malicieusement Ginny .

- **Merci beaucoup, surtout que je suis Préfète en Chef** ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

- **Sans blague, c'est la surprise du jour** . Dit ironiquement Ron.

En effet Hermione était la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, qu'elle ne soit pas Préfète en Chef aurait été étrange. De plus elle n'avait cessé d'en parler tout l'été. 10h58 sonnèrent et la bande d'amis monta tous dans le train après avoir embrassé Mrs Weasley une dernière fois et écouter ses éternels recommandations.

- **Soyez prudent et ne faite rien qui pourrait nous décevoir ! Surtout vous **! Cria-t'elle pour couvrir le bruit de la locomotive.

- **Pourquoi nous en particulier** ? demanda Ron de sa voix boudeuse.

- **Parce que vous avez le chic pour vous attirez des ennuis depuis 6 ans **! Répondit-elle sévèrement.

- **Ne t'inquiète donc pas maman avec Hermignione comme Préfète en Chef ça risque fort de changer** dit Ron.

- **Ronald Billuis Weasley veux-tu déjà une retenue** ? S'exlama-t'elle sous les rires de Harry et Ginny.

La locomotive partit en laissant le quai de la voie 9 ¾ derrière elle. Hermione se leva et déclara qu'elle devait se rendre au compartiment des Préfets en Chef. Elle se dirigea donc vers le wagon indiqué dans sa lettre, quand elle eu dépassé bon nombres de wagons sans succès elle tomba enfin sur le wagon ou s'inscrivait Préfets en Chefs en lettres dorées. Elle fit

coulisser la porte de celui-ci et fut déçue de le trouver vide. Elle tentait vainement d'atteindre un filet quand la porte coulissa sans qu'elle ne l'entende occupée qu'elle était a installer sa grosse valise ce qui n'était guère facile vu sa taille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir deux bras musclé entourer sa taille, glisser le long de ses bras pour ensuite pousser sa valise dans un filet...

**PDV Draco**

*******

C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! La première chose que j'avais vue en entrant dans les wagons des préfets en chef était la fille que j'avais vue sur le quai. Après tout comment ne pas reconnaître un corps pareil ? Que faisait-elle donc ici ? Granger avait-elle rennoncé à son poste ? Elle avait essayait d'installer une énorme valise dans un filet mais vu sa taille, hé oui faisait un 1,85 m pour moi elle était petite même si elle devait mesurer dans les 1,70 m .Je m'avançais donc d'elle tout en observant son magnifique dos , vu qu'elle avait les bras tendu pour pousser sa valise , sa chemise avait remonter et laissait apercevoir un dos magnifiquement bronzé et galbé ainsi et des hanches ronde juste ce qu'il fallait. Je passait mes bras sous les siens, collait son dos a mon torse musclé et après avoir lentement glisser le long de ses bras, poussait sa grosse valise au fond du filet. J'attendais qu'elle se retourne pour enfin pouvoir lui parler sans être dérangé par Parkinson , ou pire encore Granger !

**Fin PDV Draco**

*******

Hermione eu un frisson quand elle sentit son torse musclé contre son dos, elle se retourna pour le remercier sachant que prononcé ses mots à l'égard de Malfoy lui ecorcherait la bouche. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit le chariot de friandise fit son entrée dans le wagon.

- **Que désirez-vous ?** Demanda la femme rondelette qui poussait le chariot d'un air morose.

- **Un peu de tout** ! Répondit Draco.

- **Pour moi ça sera juste un paquet de dragées surprises, du jus de citrouille et des fizwibizz à la fraise** dit-elle . Elle se pencha pour prendre des gallions dans son sac quand Draco l'interrompit.

- **Laisse c'est pour moi** Di-il en souriant car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille que ne surveillait pas sa ligne.

Hermione le regarda payer en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas entrain de rêver : Draco Malfoy qui lui payait ses friandises, ça n'était pas un truc qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours ! Mais en repensant a la réaction de Ron et Harry elle se dit simplement qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas reconnue. Une fois la dame et le chariot hors du compartiment, elle se retourna vers lui pour le remercier en prenant les friandises qu'il lui tendait.

- **Merci beaucoup** Murmura-t'elle, pour la valise et pour les bonbons.

- **Ca fait toujours plaisir d'aider une jolie fille** lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et de voir une fille qui n'est pas obsédée par sa ligne continua-t'il en regardant les friandises qu'elle avait pris.

- **Oh moi je n'en ai pas besoin tu sais, je peux manger tout ce qu'il me plait sans prendre un gramme**. Dit-elle en riant.

- **En plus tu m'as débarrassé de l'affreuse Granger donc je te serai eternellement reconnaissant** ! Dit-il en mordant dans un patacitrouille.

Elle avait un rire très agréable pensa Draco. Maintenant qu'elle s'était retournée il pouvait voir son visage. Il pensait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait vue il pourrait enfin mettre un nom sur son corps mais elle restait toujours inconnue. Pourtant ayant couché avec un grand nombre de filles de Poudlard une fille aussi belle que ça il l'aurait sûrement déjà remarquée, elle devait être nouvelle. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il était bien trop concentré sur sa poitrine que pour réfléchir correctement.

- **J'ai beau chercher je ne te reconnais pas** Dit-il soudainement. **Tu viens d'une autre école** ?

-** Non je suis a Poudlard depuis ma première année** répondit-elle avec un drôle de sourire, et tu es sur de ne pas me reconnaître ?

- **Sur et certain ! Une fille comme toi ça ne s'oublie pas** dit-il en souriant.

- **Enfin Malfoy** s'exlama-t'elle **je suis**...

Mais elle fut interrompue par Mrs Macgonagall qui fit son entrée dans le wagon des Préfets en Chefs.

-**Bonjour Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger, je suis ici pour vous expliquer votre nouvelle fonction au sein de Poudlard.**

Au nom d'Hermione, Draco se retourna brusquement vers elle en la regardant comme si il la regardait pour la première fois. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir reconnu la sang de bourbe et surtout de lui avoir payé ses friandises ! Elle se retourna également vers lui en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil moqueur. Elle savait donc qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue ! Une fois la surprise passée il eut un sourire typiquement Malfoy et se promis de se venger de son affront. On ne ridiculisait pas un Malfoy sans en payer le prix. Et vu qu'elle était une sang de bourbe devenue agréable a regarder elle payerait le prix fort se promi-t'il...

* * *

**Réviews ???**


	4. Chapter 3 : Faire la paix !

**Alors voici le 3e chapitre. Quelques précisions : Ma fiction est déjà terminée, du moins le premier tome qui comprend a peu pres 27 chapitres . Le deuxième tome je ne sais pas encore, surement une quinzaine voir plus. Donc tant que c'est les vacances je posterai un chapitre tous les jours et ensuite un par semaine. Pour mes deux autres fictions ca sera moins regulier car je les ai commencées bien après celle-ci.**

**Reviews **

**Roswen **: Ben ca me fait plaisir et j'éspère que tu continueras d'aimer encore longtemps :)

**Drago-Hermione** : D'abord bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Ensuite oui dommage qu'on ne puisse pas ajouter une photo de la tête qu'il faisait... Par contre Draco restera fidèle à lui même tout au long de la fiction càd détestable bien qu'Hermione soit un peu différente. Bisous

**BREF BONNE LECTURE** et désolée pour les fautes si vous en trouvez.

* * *

Mrs Macgonagall finit de leur expliquer leur rôle de Préfets en Chefs et termina en leur expliquant quelque changements.

- **Cette année vous logerez tout les deux dans un appartement qui ce situe au cinquième étage près de la salle d'arithmancie.**

- **Mais pourquoi nous deux ? Je la déteste** ! Siffla Malfoy en fixant Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

- **Justement Mr Malfoy** ! Répliqua Mrs Macgonagall, **En ces temps de crises rien n'est plus important que de se faire le maximum d'alliés vous devriez donc oublié ces stupide querelles d'enfants**. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Termina t'elle. **De plus vous êtes tout deux les meilleurs élèves de l'école donc il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, compris ?**

- **Oui** .Répondit Malfoy en jetant à Hermione un regard mauvais

- **Le tableau représente une licorne et le mot de passe est « Interdit », vous y trouverez deux chambres au premier étage et je vous laisse le choix des mots de passe. Seuls vous pouvez y pénétrer ! Vous aurez aussi une cuisine, une salle de bain, une bibliothèque et votre elfe de maison personnel sera Dobby vu qu'il connaît déjà Miss Granger ainsi que Mr Malfoy.**

-** Mais madame**... Commença Hermione

- **Oui Miss Granger on connaît tous votre point de vue sur les elfes de maison**, la coupa McGonagall **mais ça sera ainsi et pas autrement, mettez un peu votre sale de côté** ! Dit McGonagall avec agacement.

Draco ricana en se souvenant la stupide association crée par Granger et ses imbéciles d'amis. En effet Hermione étais une farouche membre de la S.A.L.E et posséder son propre elfe de maison était tout bonnement une horreur à ces yeux mais elle passa outre elle devait ce concentrer sur ce que disait Mrs McGonagall.

- Vous devrez effectuer une ronde chaque semaine à 21h, heure du couvre feu, à 23h pour vous ça sera minuit. Vous aurez le droit de donner des retenues et d'enlever des points aux élèves.

**- Mais n'abusez pas de ce droit** ! Dit-elle en voyant le sourire heureux de Draco.

Vous serez les responsable des élèves de 7e année donc toute demande passera par vous deux. Fêtes, autorisation spéciales... Malfoy esquissa un sourire mauvais à ces paroles, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait en soupirant. Il était vraiment un cas désespéré.

- **Et pour finir vous organiserez certains des bals de l'année mais en particuliers ceux de fin d'année. Il y en aura un premier pour toute l'école et un deuxième pour votre remise de diplôme. Cette année encore seuls les élèves ayant atteint la 4e année pourront assister au bal sauf pour celui de fin d'année. Vous devrez aussi superviser les sorties à Pré-au-lard à l'aide de Mr Rusard et de temps en temps aller vérifier la salle sur demande !**

La barbe pensa Malfoy, il ne pensait pas que le travail de Préfet en Chef pouvait être aussi chiant et remplis d'obligations. Par contre il partagerait un appartement avec Granger ce qui le laissait encore perplexe. Il savait que le fait de partager un appartement avec elle changerait beaucoup de choses même si il ne savait pas encore bien lesquelles. Sa vengeance serait beaucoup plus simple à exécuter et il s'en réjouissait, il allait lui rendre la vie infernale.

- **Bon voilà pour l'essentiel, pour le reste vous pourrez me poser autant de questions que vous le souhaiterez. Encore une chose vous devez rester ici pour la fin du voyage ! C'est sans discussion Mr Malfoy** dit-elle en le voyant prêt a protester. **Bonne fin de voyage ! **Et elle transplana dans un crac sonore.

Draco resta encore quelques minutes en observant Hermione qui rangeait les notes qu'elle avait prises du discours de McGonagall. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu fantasmer sur une Sang de Bourbe et pas n'importe laquelle !

Hermione Granger son ennemie depuis 6 ans maintenant. Il continuait de la fixa quand elle se décida a parler.

- **Ferme ta bouche Malfoy ou tu vas gober les mouches** ! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- **Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une Sang de Bourbe comme toi** ! Répondit-il d'un ton méprisant.

- **Oh tu me traites de Sang de Bourbe mais tu ne te gênes pas pour reluquer mes seins** ! Répliqua t'elle.

Il était vrai que sa poitrine avait changé pensa Draco. D'ailleurs tout en elle avait changé. Avant il l'aurait à peine regardée et n'aurait jamais pris un tel plaisir à la toucher car il avait frissonné quand il avait sentit son dos contre son torse. Il se flanqua une gifle mentale en se rendant compte du cours de se pensées, mais il avait néanmoins trouvé une vengeances, il ferait d'elle son excave sexuelle et s'arrangerait pour lui soutirer des informations sur l'ordre.

- **Tu aurai pu me dire que c'était toi, ça m'aurait évité de te toucher** dit-il soudainement.

- **Oh Malfoy avoue que tu a appréciez ça se voit a la façon dont tu me regarde depuis que tu es arrivé !** répondit-elle, un sourire ironique au lèvres.

- **Ton corps est agréable a regarder je le reconnaît mais t'es quand même pourrie de l'intérieur.** Sussura-t'il.

- **Pff je me moque de ta personne Malfoy ! Ce que tu penses de moi me passe au dessus de la tête** ! Répliqua Hermione.

Et la dessus elle prit un magazine de mode moldue, mis le casque de son lecteur mp3 en mettant un terme à la conversation. Et maintenant elle m'ignore pensa Draco. Il finit par s'endormir après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui l'ignorait superbement depuis un quart d'heure. Bien qu'il se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer, il se demandait comment Hermione avait put faire entrer de la musique dans une si petite chose... Hermione finit par lever les yeux de son magazine et vit que Draco s'était endormit, elle se retourna avec l'intention de profiter de son sommeil pour se changer. C e qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Draco s'étant réveiller ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle et tout en observant la jeune fille en sous-vêtements il décida de s'amuser un peu. A l'aide d'un sortilège informulé il verrouilla la porte du compartiment et se leva sans faire le moindre bruit en avançant vers Hermione...

**PDV Hermione**

*******

Je me retournais pour pouvoir me changer bien que je savais Draco endormit. Tout en me déshabillant je pensais au regard qu'il m'avait lancé, un regard d'envie ... J'étais fière de moi car ça signifiait que ma métamorphose avait réussis. Je me mis soudainement a penser a Ron tout en essayant d'analyser les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, ça m'avait torturer tout l'été après tout il avait été la raison de mon départ précipité du terrier fin juin. Quant a ce crétin de Malfoy ! Pff habiter avec lui. Même sans le vouloir je redoutais quand même cette épreuve Malfoy était dangereux, c'était un mangemort et je devais toujours être sur mes gardes... Je secouais la tête et repensais à mes vacances gâchées au terrier...

**FLASH BACK**

*******

Tout le monde dansait et riait, ça avait été un magnifique mariage, quand je vis Ron avancer vers moi sans doute pour m'inviter à danser. Ce qu'il fit. J'acceptais la main qu'il me tendait et on se mettait à valser quand il me dit doucement.

- **Tu sais Hermione, le mariage de Bill et Fleur m'a fait réfléchir**. Commenca-t'il d'une voix hésitante.

- **Réfléchir a propos de quoi** ? Lui demandais-je sur le même ton.

- **A propos de nous deux et du fait qu'il faut aller de l'avant surtout par les temps qui courent, alors que j'ai l'impression que nous deux on tourne en rond** dit-il en souriant, **donc j'aimerai que tu me réponde franchement au moins je serais fixé une bonne fois pour toute.**

- **D'accord **dis-je d'une voix tendue.

Après tous il fallait arrêter de se voiler les face je savais qu'un jour on en arriverait la, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête a entendre ce qu'il avait a me dire.

- **Hé bien voilà je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué mais je suis fou amoureux de toi !** Lança t'il d'une traite.

-** Oh Ron je ne sais pas quoi te dire sincèrement.**

-** Ta réponse est un peu... décevante.** Dit-il en détournant le regard rouge de honte.

-** Mes sentiments sont confus et j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.**

- **Je veux bien te laisser du temps. Après tout ça fait 2 ans que j'attends et on n'est pas à un mois près**. Répondit-il en souriant.

Je me mis à penser qu'il faisait vraiment de la peine mais que j'avais besoin de savoir si je l'aimais vraiment et surtout j'avais besoin de laisser un peu Ron mûrir... Je lui souris en retour en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement. Je passait mes bras autour de son cou et continuait de danser le cœur plus léger. Dès le lendemain matin a la première heure, je rentrerai chez moi.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

*******

Je savais bien qu'il faudrait lui donner une réponse un jour ou l'autre mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Je me penchais dans l'intention d'attraper ma robe de sorcier quand je sentis deux bras musclés autour de sentis son souffle contre mon cou et à mon grand étonnement la caresse de ses lèvres au creux de ma nuque. Cà n'était pas possible je devais être entrain de rêver ou j'avais abuser des Fizwibizz a la fraises ! Je me retournais pour cier sur Malfoy, réaction que me semblait la plus logique quand j'eu pris conscience de la situation mais j'eu a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je sentis ses lèvres douce se poser sur les miennes. Sans réfléchir je passait mes bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. J'essayais de résister mais je compris qu'il m'avait lancé un impero. Le sale rat ! Mais une partie de moi était plus qu'heureuse d'être dans d'autres bras que ceux de Ron.

Les baisers de Malfoy n'avait rien avoir avec les bisous agressif de Viktor, les baveux de McLaggen, les ennuyeux de Seamus , les trop sensuels de Dean ou bien encore les maladroits de Ron. Ils étaient doux, précis et agréables. Je ne remarquais pas que je n'étais plus sous l'emprise du sortilège. Il commença à me serrer plus fort contre lui tout en caressant tout doucement mon dos et mes cheveux. Je répondis a son étreinte en me pressant contre son torse ce qui lui provoqua des gémissement de plaisir. Je venait de poser mes lèvres sur son cou quand d'un coup il me repoussa en éclatant de rire.

- **Hé bien la Sang de Bourbe qu'est-ce que t'a cru** ? Me dit-il en me regardant d'un air dégoûté.

Je baissais les yeux honteuse de moi-même en le regardant sortir en rigolant et avant que la porte du compartiment se referme complètement il me lança une dernière phrase qui acheva de me rendre honteuse.

- **Pauvre idiote je peu faire de toi ce que je veux! Je me demande ce que Weasmoche en penserait**... Dit Draco dans un dernier éclat de rire.

Je ne savais pas ou il était allé et je m'en fichais complètement. Une fois remise de mes émotions je finis de m'habiller puis je décidais d'envoyer un patronus à Harry et Ron car puisque Malfoy était partit il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je passe le reste du voyage seule. Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de me protéger de lui, Malfoy était dangereux, la preuve il avait utilisé l'impero...

**FIN PDV HERMIONE**

*******

Une fois les Gryffondors ainsi que Luna arrivé auprès d'Hermione le voyage continua sans encombres et elle récupéra vite son sourire tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards insistant de Ron. Ils entendirent un sifflement indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et Harry aida Hermione à descendre sa grosse valise. Ils se rendirent à l'une calèche qui les amènerait vers Poudlard une fois qu'Hermione eu indiqué aux premières années ou se trouvaient les barques. Une fois dans le couloir elle se retrouva aux côtés de Ron et se préparait a suivre les autres dans la grande salle quand celui-ci posa une main sur son bras ce qui l'obligea à se retourner.

- **Hermione je t'ai laissé un mois et maintenant j'aimerai bien avoir ta réponse.** Dit-il doucement**.**

-** Hé bien Ron j'ai mûrement Réfléchis et** ...

* * *

Alors ??? Bon je vous souhaite bon année 2010 en avance !

Véronica 3


	5. Chapter 4 : La décision d'Hermione

**Saluuut ! Alors vous avez bien fêter 2010 ? Moi je me suis reveillée y'a deux heures seulement et une de mes premières actions de 2010 a été de venir vous poster le chapitre 4. Je suis pas trop gentille franchement ? **

**guymiokis : **Merci beaucoup et oui ça ne fait que commencer d'ailleurs ;)

**Drago-hermione** : Moi méchante ? C'est pas gentil de dire ça ^^ Non moi j'aime le suspens donc les coupures comme çà vous en aurez souvent mais bon ne te plaint pas quand j'ai publié ce chapitre sur skyrock ils ont du attendre deux semaines avant la suite toi tu l'as le lendemain lol Ah l'impero connaissant Draco c'est encore soft pour l'instant mais bientot il passera au choses sérieuse ! Merci bcp et j'éspère que t'a fais un bon reveillon aussi.

**Roswen** : A ben tant mieux continue d'aimer lol ! J'aime pas les mais :O Je ne torture personne mais je croyais que vous aimiez tous le suspens ?

**Bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Hermione

*******

Je pris une grande inspiration et annonça enfin ma décision à Ron.

- **Voilà j'ai mûrement réfléchis et j'en ai marre de te cacher mes sentiments Ronald** dis-je avec un sourire.

- **Ca signifie que tu ressens la même chose que moi** ? Me demanda t'il timidement.

- **Non Ronald je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi** lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- **Ah d'accord je comprends et j'accepte ce que tu ressens**. Dit-il tristement en se retournant pour partir.

Oh il n'avait encore rien compris celui-la me dis-je dans ma tête en souriant. J'attrapa Ron par la manche, le poussa à travers une tapisserie proche de nous et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout d'un moment le voyant sans réaction je décidai de prendre les initiatives. J'attrape ses mains que je plaçai sur mes hanches et je franchis la barrière de ses dents pour qu'il laisse enfin passer ma langue. Après 5 min de bisous de plus en plus entreprenant je le sentis décoller doucement ses lèvres des miennes pour me fixer étrangement.

- **Sincèrement Hermione là je t'avoue que je suis perdu**. Murmura-t'il en caressant doucement ma joue.

- **Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi car je t'aime tellement que je pense que personne sur terre ne pourra jamais aimer comme moi**. Dis-je en me blottissant contre son torse.

" **Pas aussi musclé que celui de Draco...** " Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensait à cette espèce de fouine affreuse ?

- **Pas si affreuse que ça** ! Murmura une voix dans ma tête d'un ton ironique

Je secouais ma tête brusquement comme pour tenter de chasser Draco de mon esprit quand je vis que Ron me regardait d'un air étrange.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione** ? Me demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Oh rien mais je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on rate tout le banquet la**. Répondis-je avec un sourire

- **Toujours aussi sérieuse**. Dit Ron avec un sourire.

- **C'est surtout pour toi**. Dis-je, **on risque d'arriver et... Qu'il n'y ait plus rien a mangé** !

Je vis Ron ouvrir grand la bouche et entendit son estomac gargouiller comme si il venait de se souvenir subitement qu'il avait faim.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on attends** ! S'exlama-t'il en me tirant précipitamment vers la grande salle.

Une fois arrivé devant il saisit soudainement ma main et entrelaça ses doigts au miens en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire tout en le suivant à l'intérieur. Il venait de commencer la répartition et tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la table des Gryffondors, je tournais instinctivement la tête vers la table voisine, celle des Serpentards. Je croisais enfin le regarde de l'objet de mes recherche, il était là assis au milieu de toute sa trouve de groupies et le plus surprenant est qu'il était apparemment entrain de me fixer d'un air déçu... Déçu ? Non ça devait sûrement être du mépris comme d'habitude.

Je détournais le regard et je m'assis en face de lui entre Ron et Ginny.

- **Heureusement que nous n'avons pas rater le dîner** me murmura Ron. **Car sinon j'aurais été obligé de t'en vouloir** continua t'il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser mais j'eu quand même le temps de surprendre le regard songeur de Draco. Après un léger baiser je décollais mes lèvres de celles de Ron pour observer la réaction de Ginny et Harry. Ceux-ci nous regardaient d'un air surpris mais heureux.

- **Hé bien il était temps** ! Dis Harry en souriant.

- **Je suis contente pour vous** ! Renchérit Ginny qui se pencha par dessus la table pour me prendre dans ses bras

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry comme pour l'interroger du regard, je levais les yeux doucement pour voir la réaction de Draco. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais pour moi c'était important de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il nous fixait Ron et moi d'un regard surpris et bizarrement furieux. Je détournais la tête en me disant qu'il n'allait pas gâcher ma joie et je me mis à manger gaiement comme les autres tout en racontant mes vacances.

**Fin PDV Hermione**

*******

Tout le monde avait eu l'air surpris de voir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley entrer dans la grande salle ensemble ,pas parce que c'était un couple surprenant mais plutôt parce que les gens avait perdu espoir de les voir enfin ensemble ! A la table des Serpentard le couple Weasley/granger était au centre de toutes les attentions...

**PDV Draco**

*******

Je regardais Granger entrer en tenant la main de Weasley et sans savoir pourquoi je me sentis et déçu. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je la fixais jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge son regard dans le mien d'un air surpris. Je me mis à repenser à notre baiser dans le train tout en me servant des pommes de terres. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça au paravent, une telle sensation de bien-être et de chaleur et aussi l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Il fallait le reconnaître, avoir Hermione Granger dans mes bras à demi nue m'avait parut tellement normal et agréable, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qui elle était et surtout qui j'étais !

- **Weasmoche et Granger ensemble** ! Commenta Pansy d'un ton narquois.

- **Comme quoi les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang de Bourbe vont bien ensemble** ! Dis Millicent.

Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était que de la jalousie venant de leur part, car personne ne pouvait le nier Granger était devenue magnifique, et ça m'embêtait plus qu'autre chose...

- **Faut avouer qu'elle est devenue sacrément bonne la Granger** ! Dit Goyle en rigolant bêtement.

- **Ouais t'a raison vieux dommage qu'elle soit une sang de bourbe**. Complétant Crabbe avec un rire tout aussi stupide.

- **Que vous pouvez être pitoyable** ! Dis-je enfin, **qui pourrait avoir envie d'une Sang de Bourbe comme elle** ?

Je savais très bien que je me mentais a moi-même. J'AVAIS envie d'Hermione Granger !

- **Je ne sais pas**. Répondis Pansy d'un ton sournois, **je dirais déjà Weasmoche**. Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

En effet Weasley était soit entrain de murmurer quelque chose à Granger, soit entrain de lui faire des bisous dans le cou mais je ne le croyait pas assez téméraire que ça et puis vu le sourire amusé de Granger il devait sûrement être entrain de lui raconter je ne sais quelle bêtise. J'allais me concentrer sur mes pommes de terres quand je la vis se tourner vers lui et l'embrasser doucement. Je me mis a écrasé mes pommes de terres comme si elles avaient été Weasley tout en les fixant le plus méchamment possible. Elle se décollait doucement de lui qui avait un regard stupidement béat, comme si il venait de voir un ange. J'allais répondre à Pansy quand je vis qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi tout en souriant à Weasley fille qui venait apparemment de la féliciter, mais elle baissa rapidement les yeux sûrement en voyant la lueur dans mes yeux. J'essayais d'analyser ce que je venais d'apprendre. Si saint Potter et Weasley fille venait a peine de les féliciter, ça voulait sans doute dire qu'ils venaient a peine de se mettre ensemble et je me demandais soudain si ça avait un rapport avec l'incident du train.

- **Donc je disait Weasmoche**, dit Pansy en abaissant un doigt, **Potter sûrement**, en abaissant un deuxième.

- **Potte**r ? Demanda Millicent surprise.

- **Oui t'a vu comme il l'a regarde**. Répondis Pansy.

- **Ouais t'a sûrement raison**.

- **Crabbe et Goyle**, continua t'elle **et pour finir Zabini**, termina t'elle en abaissant son dernier doigt.

Il me fallut tout de même une bonne minute pour que la dernière information me parvienne au cerveau.

-** Attends tu a dis Zabini ? Blaise Zabini mon meilleur ami** ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers un grand noir assis un peux plus loin.

- **Oui Zabinni comme le Blaise Zabini qui est sortis avec Hermione l'année dernière après que Weasmoche se soit décidé pour Brown. ET comme le Blaise Zabini qui meurt d'envie de ressortir avec elle** !

- **Tu dois te tromper Parkinson**. Dit Millicent d'un ton décidé, il nous l'aurait sûrement dit !

- **Je te dis que c'est vrai Bulstrode ! Je les ai vus s'embrasser un soir dans le parc, et tu aurais dû l'observer quand Granger et Weasmoche sont arrivés ensemble** !

Je fixais Blaise qui rigolait à une blague d'une blonde à sa gauche tandis qu'il se resservait du poulet. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, même si j'avais très bien vu comme une lueur de colère dans son regard quand Weasley avait embrassé Granger. Grâce a Parkinson je dressait mentalement la liste de mes « adversaires » tout en me promettant de parler a Zabinni le plus tôt possible, car on avait beaucoup de choses a se dire lui et moi et je venais de décider que cette année Granger serait à moi seul ! Je voulais l'anéantir et personne ne devais me gêner dans ma tâche!

**Fin PDV Draco**

*******

A la table des Gryffondors Hermione regardait Ron manger son 10è morceau de tarte a la mélasse d'un air attendrit, quand Ginny commença a parler.

- **Ron, Hermione nous avons quelque chose à vous dire**. Annonça t'elle.

- **Qui cha « nous » gin'** ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- **Moi et Ginny**. Répondit Harry. **On a décidé de se remettre ensemble** ! Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Oh je suis hyper contente pour vous**. Dit Hermione.

- **Moi « auchi »,** continua Ron la bouche pleine.

- **Oui on veut réessayer peu importe Voldemort et puis profitons du temps qu'il nous reste**! Termina Harry.

Le dîner se termina tranquillement quand Hermione vit Draco avancer vers elle d'un air ennuyé.

- **Que veux-tu la fouine ? Tu viens pour ta première insulte de l'année** ? Demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

- **Non Potter en ce qui concerne Granger j'ai déjà commencer depuis longtemps**, répondit-il avec un sourire , **non malgré le plaisir que j'en aurais tiré je suis uniquement là pour chercher Mlle la Préfète en Chef car nous devons conduire les première année à leur dortoir** .

- **Oh oui j'avais complètement oublié** ! s'exclama Hermione. **A demain les amis **dit-elle en se penchant vers Ron pour l'embrasser.

- **A demain ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hermione** ? Demanda Ginny

- **Malfoy et Moi on a un dortoir commun cette année**. Répondis Hermione avec une mine sinistre.

Déçu de sa réaction, Draco attrapa Hermione par le bras tout en l'attirant à sa suite à l'extérieur de la grande salle, sous le regard haineux de Ron.

- **Allez dépêche toi Miss Je Sais Tout !**

Une fois à l'extérieur Draco lâcha le bras en regardant Blaise Zabini se diriger vers lui.

- **Finalement tu donnera les mots de passe sans moi j'ai un truc a régler** ! Dit-il.

- **Mais tu rigole j'espère.**

- **Non Granger et le mot de passe des Serpentards est « Salazar », celui des Serdaigles est « Honneur » et tu connais déjà les deux autres. A tout à l'heure** ! Dit-il en avançant vers Blaise.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner tout en pensant tristement que c'était elle que Blaise venait voir, d'ailleurs ça se voyait à la tête qu'il fit quand il vit Draco avancer vers lui. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la première année et commença à leur donner des instructions d'un ton autoritaire et clair.

**PDV Draco**

*******

Je savais bien que Zabinni venait voir Granger mais bizarrement je n'avais pas envie qu'il lui parle.

- **Salut Blaise**. Dis-je d'un faux ton enjoué.

- **Oh Salut Draco ! Ca va ? **Répondit-il en fixant le dos d'Hermione qui s'en allait.

- **Oui très bien mais je pense que toi et moi on doit parler**. Lui dis-je d'un ton doucereux

- **Ah bon de quoi** ? Me demanda t'il anxieusement.

- **D'Hermione Granger**. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- **Granger**?! **Pourquoi on parlerait d'elle**?

- **Tu es sur de ne pas savoir pourquoi on parlerait de ton ex** ?

Je vis qu'il relevait la tête avec un regard honteux et surpris, je le poussais brusquement derrière la tapisserie des Serpentards, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux en attendant que je parle.

- **Alors voilà, on m'a dit certaines choses Zabini, des choses qui ne m'ont pas plues du tout ...**

* * *

**Hahaha encore une coupure :) Pas fais exprès sincèrement :O Juré craché ! Alors ????**

**Bisous bisous**

**Véronica**


	6. Chapter 5 : Secret Love

**Saluuuut voilà donc mon chapitre 5 ! Tout d'abord je tenais a remercier Roswen qui est devenu mon beat reader et merci à ceux qui s'étaient proposés :)**

**Note du Beta Reader :** Voilaaaa ! Je suis Rowsen, et je suis heureux de rejoindre la grande aventure de Veronica pour sa fic ! Enfin bon, j'espère ne pas avoir raté de fautes, soyez indulgents (8D). Je vous embrasse, et encore à tous, meilleurs vœux !

**drago-hermione** : Non mais elle est amoureuse ( enfin elle le croit ) ... Bah y'a moins d'humour dans celui la mais des explications ^^ Merci beaucoup !

**Roswen** : Ca ne fait que commencer :)

**poulpe1er** : Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir ;)

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

- **Sincèrement je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**. Dit-il en détournant le regard

Je l'observais calmement avant de répondre, Blaise n'était décidément pas doué pour le mensonge ! Je cherchais les mots justes pour lui faire parler de Granger car ça ne servait à rien que je le frappe directement...

Attendez, que je le frappe ? Pourquoi avais-je soudainement envie de le fracasser contre le mur ? C'est vrai j'avais envie de me taper Granger mais ça n'expliquait pas la haine que je ressentais pour les hommes qui lui tournaient autour...

- **Sans Blague ! Blaise qu'est-ce qui te prend** ? Criais-je soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

- **Draco calme-toi**. Demanda-t'il doucement.

- **Me calmer ? Tu me mens pendant un an, alors qu'on se raconte tout depuis notre première année à Poudlard et tu me dis de me calmer ? Tout ça en plus pour une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe** ! Terminais-je avec une moue dégoûtée.

- **Ne l'appelle pas comme ça** ! Hurla Blaise. **Tu ne la connais pas tu entends ! C'est la seule fille qui ne m'ait jamais comprise, la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé !**

- **Tu vois, je le savais ! T'attendais quoi pour me le dire, hein ? Qu'elle soit enceinte de toi jusqu'aux dents ? Merde je suis ton meilleur ami, ou pas** ? Hurlais-je sans me soucier que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre lui crier dessus.

- **Non je ne l'ai jamais touchée** ! Dit-il plus précipitamment.

Je le regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Blaise était pire que moi côté fille, il ne pouvait pas rester 1 mois avec une fille sans coucher avec elle, même si il n'avait pas une aussi grande réputation que moi.

- **Combien de temps tu es resté avec elle** ? Murmurais-je.

- **4 mois ... **Me répondit-il sur le même ton, **et c'était les plus beaux de toute ma vie, si tu veux savoir**...

J'étais en état de choc ! Si Blaise était resté 4 mois avec Granger sans coucher avec elle ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment, d'ailleurs il l'avait dit lui-même. Mais j'avais besoins de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui. Je n'en revenais pas Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabinni... Et si leur histoire avait marché elle serait peut-être sur le point de devenir Hermione Zabinni... Mais j'étais heureux que ça n'ait pas marché ! Mais il fallait que je sache pourquoi !

- **Mais pourquoi avez-vous rompu** ? Demandais-je.

- **A cause de ma famille et du fait qu'elle voyait bien que je souffrait de ne pas pouvoir vous en parler.** Répondis Blaise, **mais je souffre encore plus maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là**.

-** Comment ça ? Et au fait, comment ça c'est fait vous deux **? Demandais-je.

- **Hé bien elle et moi, on est amis depuis la deuxième année **... Murmura Blaise

- **Hein ?!**

- **Oui c'était ma meilleure amie et tout à commencé avec l'histoire du Basilic à l'infirmerie**...

**FLASH BACK DE BLAISE**

*******

Je rentrais dans l'infirmerie en courant, il fallait que je trouve Granger ! C'était ma faute si le basilic les avait eues elle et la Serdaigle. Je l'avait vu arriver mais n'écoutant que ma peur je m'étais enfui au lieu de les prévenir du danger. En plus si Granger se trouvait à l'infirmerie c'était uniquement de ma faute, après tout c'est moi qui avais tenu à ce qu'elle me donne des cours de soutien. Je courais entre les différents lits la cherchant désespérément tout en maudissant Draco. S'il ne m'avait pas de demandé que Granger me donner des cours dans le but de lui faire une farce, tout ça aurait pu être évité. Je finis par la trouver sur le lit n°15, endormie car la mandragore commençait à faire son effet tout doucement.

- **Hermione **? Murmurais-je en la secouant doucement.

- **Blaise** ? Dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici** ?

-** Je suis venu m'excuser.** Dis-je doucement, pour ne pas lui créer une migraine.

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire en répétant mes excuses. Elle baissait les yeux un peu déçue et quand je croyais qu'elle allait me chasser de l'infirmerie, elle m'attrapa la main doucement en souriant.

- **Je te pardonne.** Dit-elle**, et, crois-tu que l'on puisse être amis maintenant** ? Demanda-t-elle si timidement

- **Bien sûr**. Répondis-je en souriant.

**Ellipse de 4 ans**

Je me trouvais à présent dans le parc à côté d'Hermione, à l'abri d'un peuplier. Elle était entrain de corriger mes devoirs tout en me racontant son énième dispute avec Ronald Weasley. J'en avais marre de l'entendre se plaindre de ce Weasley, qui m'écœurait, alors que j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis un an, peut-être plus, et qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle était bien trop occupée à se soucier de son rouquin qui ne la méritait même pas !

- **Mais enfin Hermione oublie donc Weasmoche, il ne te mérite pas ! En plus il fait ça pour se venger de Krum, bien que personnellement tu saches que je ne le portais pas non plus dans mon cœur.**

- **Ron, Blaise, pas Weasmoche et est-ce que tu réalises ? Avec Lavande Brown, cette hystérique, et devant moi en plus ! Il fait ça pour me narguer j'en suis sûre ! Ca n'est qu'un crétin fini de toute façon** ! Dit-elle avec dégoût et amertume.

-** Tu sais que t'es craquante quand tu t'énerves **? Dis-je en riant, tu deviens toute rouge.

- **Oh ça va, hein, monsieur le beau-black-qui-ne-rougit-jamais ! T'a bien de la chance tu sais.** Répondit-elle.

- **Tu viens de dire que j'étais un beau black **? Dis-je en souriant bêtement

- **Non, t'as du mal comprendre** ! Dit-elle précipitamment en baissant les yeux sur mon parchemin.

- **Hermione ? Regarde moi quand je te parle**. Dis-je.

Je lui relevais le menton pour qu'elle me regarde tout en lui enlevant mon parchemin des genoux.

- **Tu es magnifique...** Murmurais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- **Merci**. Murmura-t'elle en rougissant. **Même si tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.**

- **Non tu es devenue une jeune fille très jolie Hermione**.

- **Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis ça par amitié** ?

Je l'attrapais pour la rapprocher de moi tout en continuant de la fixer du regard. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de son visage et quand ses lèvres et les miennes furent à quelques millimètres de proximité. Je m'arrêtais pour vérifier dans ses yeux si elle était consentante. Elle me regardait en tremblant, mais avec un regard déterminé.

- **J'ai toujours su que ça se terminerai ainsi...** Murmurais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je fermais les yeux pour savourer le moment, car au fond je ne savais pas si elle m'embrassait comme ça sur le coup, ou si elle en avait réellement envie. Je sentis sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche et je la serrais un peu plus contre moi pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes elle se décollait doucement de moi pour me regarder en souriant. Elle se releva, ramassa le parchemin et me tendis la main. J'attrapais sa main en souriant et la suivit dans le château en direction de la salle sur demande...

**FIN FLASH BACK DE BLAISE**

*******

- **Mais tu m'a dis que vous n'aviez pas couché ensemble** ! Dis-je à la fin du récit de Blaise.

- **Ben non, nous y sommes allés pour parler seulement, alors je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et elle aussi.**

- **Et elle n'avait pas peur de ta réputation** ? Demandais-je

- **Non, je lui ai promis de ne jamais la tromper et elle avait confiance en moi. Je l'aimais trop pour ça.** Répondis Blaise.

- **Et vous avez quand même cassé** ?

- **Ben oui tu sais, j'allais devenir mangemort et en plus je crois qu'elle aimait toujours Weasley, la preuve aujourd'hui elle est avec lui** ! Dit-il d'un ton dégoûté. **Quand je pense qu'à cause de lui j'ai perdu Hermione et que mon père risque la prison alors que c'est mon oncle le mangemort de la famille !**

- **Oui je sais, moi mon père est à Azkaban a cause de Potter et ma mère est en dépression**.

- **Ouais, bon, Draco je m'excuse, encore, mais je dois aller dans mon dortoir, dans 10 min c'est le couvre feu**.

- **Oui tu a raison **murmurais-je pensivement en le voyant disparaître par le trou de la tapisserie.

Je marchais dans le couloir en pensant à tout ce que Blaise m'avais dit aujourd'hui. Même si il s'était excusé, je ne pourrais plus jamais vraiment lui faire confiance. Je détestais Granger, à cause de ça et du fait que mon père soit en prison maintenant bien que je le détestais. Et je la détestais surtout pour les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en moi, en moins de deux heures elle m'avait donnée deux belles envies de meurtres. Ca ne m'aurait pas gêné de tuer Weasley mais Blaise... Et le pire de tout c'est l'impression que j'avais de perdre le contrôle de ma vie. Et oui Hermione Granger me donnait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et elle allait payer pour ça et pour la perte de mon meilleur ami !

J'arrivais devant au 5e étage devant la licorne indiquée par McGonagall, elle semblait dormir mais je m'en fichais. Je dis alors « interdit » d'une voix forte et claire alors qu'elle faisait pivoter le tableau d'un air ensommeillé. Malgré que j'aie grandit au manoir Malfoy, je trouvais directement l'appartement magnifique. Il étais décorer de rouge et vert mais bizarrement je trouvais ça plutôt réussit. Ce que j'aimais c'était la sensation de chaleur qui manquait cruellement au manoir. Je tournais la tête vers la cheminée quand je vis Granger, allongée dans un canapé et visiblement endormie.

Un de ses bras était posé sur son ventre tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide à côté d'un livre qu'elle devait sans-doute, être en train de lire. Je la regardai, endormie, dans les bras de Morphée, en me demandant pourquoi elle avait autant d'effet sur moi. Elle avait enlevé sa cravate et déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, ce qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine couverte de dentelle noire. J'avançais doucement vers elle, posait son livre sur la table basse et passait une main dans son dos et l'autre sou ses genoux en la soulevant le plus délicatement possible. Elle était légère et ses cheveux sentaient la fraise. Je regardais en haut et découvrit deux escaliers en colimaçon, un émeraude, et un rubis, qu'on apercevait depuis le salon. L'un menait à un tableau représentant une jeune lionne dans la savane et l'autre un serpent dans la jungle. Entre les deux se trouvait un tableau représentant une fille qui sortait d'un coquillage, sûrement la salle de bain. Je gravis l'escalier de droite pour arriver devant la lionne, elle aussi endormie.

Je restais devant le tableau cherchant désespérément le mot de passe quand je me souvins que pour entrer à la cuisine, il suffisait de chatouiller la poire, je me mis alors à caresser doucement la lionne, qui se mit à ronronner, tout en soutenant bien Hermione. Le tableau pivota et je découvris une belle chambre décorée de Rouge et d'Or. J'avançais vers le grand lit à baldaquins et posa délicatement Hermione dessus. Je la regardais en hésitant a la déshabiller. En effet elle avait toujours son épais uniforme sur elle. Je me décidai à la déshabiller en lui laissant ses sous-vêtements tout en essayant de contrôler mes pulsions. Je l'habillais de la première nuisette que je trouvai dans sa valise et sortis doucement en éteignant les lumières après avoir posé un baiser sur son front. Une fois dehors j'essuyais ma bouche, le dégoût étant revenu et je courrai me laver les mains...

**FIN PDV DRACO**

*******

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut vers deux heures du matin en regardant attentivement autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas être montée se coucher et encore moins avoir mis son pyjama. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait c'est d'avoir lu devant la cheminée en attendant Draco. Elle rougit soudainement en se rappelant d'une caresse sur son front. Draco avait du la monter dans sa chambre et la déshabiller, elle rougit encore plus à cette idée mais se demanda si elle avait rêvé qu'il l'embrassait sur le front... Elle soupira en se tournant sur le côté pour chercher le sommeil, demain serait la première journée de cours et elle se devait d'être en forme.

A quelques pas de là un Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, cherchant désespérément à s'endormir et à chasser de sa tête une certaine jeune fille qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il faudrait régler le problème Granger rapidement se dit-il avait de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves concernant l'objet de toutes ses pensées…

* * *

** Bref j'éspère que vous avez aimé... Bisouus à tous !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Les rêveries d'Hermione

**Saluuut nouveau chapitre ! C'est le dernier que je publie avant le w-e prochain. Et oui la c'était à cause des vacances mais à partir de la semaine prochaine je ne pourrait en publier qu'un par semaine , p-e parfois deux mais bon ça on verra en fonction de mon bêta ^^ Ausssi je voulais vous dire que cette fiction est deja finie je me contente de changer deux trois petites choses, je l'ai écrite cette été seulement mais j'ai déjà changé pas mal de ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ( je pense ) en vérité je l'ai entièrement réecrit ce matin :) Au fait Roswen merci pour la note sur le préservatif, pas que je n'y avais pas pensé mais je suis plus pour les sorts de contraception et j'avoue que la j'avais zapé ;)** **Dans ce chapitre vous verrez que le Ron/Hermione n'aura pas ... tenut très longtemps et ouais je déteste Ron et Hermione ensemble, ils ne vont pas ensemble et elle mérite tellement mieux! Bien que j'adore Ron ça n'est pas le sujet mais bon ensemble ... Non.... Donc voila désolée pour ceux qui aiment ce couple.**

**Tuti-fruity** : Longue review= longue réponse . Sincèrement après Draco bien sur j'adore Blaise avec Hermione! Bizzarement sur il n'y a pas tellement de fiction sur eux ou alors j'ai pas vu mais j'en ai lu tout un tas sur des sites et sur skyrock et j'ai appris a aimé ce couple tellement que j'en suis venue a écrire "I am Bloody". Bien qu'avec mon imagination débordante c'est devenut une fiction complètement incensée mais que j'adore écrire ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Pour moi Hermione c'est avec Draco mais je l'adore aussi avec d'autres comme Blaise, Théodore, Harry, ou bien les weasley sauf Ron ! Le moment dans le canapé ? Petite faiblessse serpentarde et je te préviens , savoures y'en aura pas d'autres ou du moins pas avant un bout de temps :) Euh ben ouais je l'ai mise aujourd'hui lol mais bon a 22h04 j'éspère que tu dors pas encore ;) Désolée que tu dormes tard de ma faute mdrrr Et ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'adore les LOL :D Et tes reviews ^^

**Drago-hermione** : Lol t'a combien de pseudos ? Mais bon pas grave ca arrive ;)

**Roswen** : Merci bcp ! Et ca me fait plaisir que tu laisse quand même une reveiw bien après l'avoir lu et corrigé ;)

**poulpe1er **: Oui hein moi je veux bien être à sa place ! Et elle s'en plaint en plus :O Lol Merci ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça :) Ben la prochaine fois estimes et je te dirais si tu as raison ou tord ( ca vient d'une emission mais je sais plus laquelle :O ) enfin bref moi aussi j'éspère que mes prochains chapitres seront bien O_o Mais je pense que tu vas aimer celui-la ^^

**fraizouille** : Merci ! Par contre le prologue est bcp plus vieux que la story ( que j'avais laissé tomber) et en le relisant cet été je me suis replongée dedans ^^

**Note du Beta Reader : **Bonsoir à tous ! Ce chapitre aurait pu arriver plus tôt, sauf que j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Enfin bon, je me suis dépêché, et malheureusement, j'ai peut-être laissé des fautes. Gros bisous à tous ! A bientôt !

**Bref bonne lectuuuure ! Bisous**

* * *

Hermione continuait de chercher le sommeil désespérément. Elle se tournait et se retournait encore, sans succès. Elle prit la décision d'aller parler à Draco pour lui exiger des explications après tout il l'avait bien déshabillée ! Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle toqua vainement à la porte de Draco et allait se recoucher quand elle aperçut de la lumière en bas. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour trouver un Malfoy endormi dans un fauteuil. Le feu dans la cheminée était entrain de s'éteindre doucement, aussi Hermione s'accroupit pour le réanimer. Elle allait se retourner pour réveiller Draco quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici** ? Demanda Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

- **Euh je voulais te parler...** Balbutia Hermione.

- **A trois heures du matin ?**

- **Oui**

- **De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?** Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- **Est-ce que tu m'as montée dans ma chambre ce soir ?**

-** Oui.**

- **Et tu m'as déshabillée ?**

-** Oui.**

- **Tu m'as mis mon pyjama** ?

- **Oui**. Répondit-il un peu agacé.

- **Pourquoi** ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- **Pour que tu ne dormes pas en bas dans un fauteuil peu confortable**.

- **Toi Malfoy tu te soucies de mon confort** ? Ricana Hermione. **On aura tout vu** !

- **Pff… J'ai fait ma bonne action de l'année, de toute façon je ne le referais pas** !

- **Et le baiser sur le front** ?

- **Quel baiser** ?

- **Tu m'as embrassé**e !

- **Là, tu rêves ma pauvre**.

Sur ces mots Draco se leva avec l'intention d'aller se coucher mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'escalier.

- **Ah ça non ! Tu ne fuis pas ! Tu me dois des explications.**

-** Je ne te dois rien et ne me touches plus jamais, Sang-De-Bourbe que tu es !**

- **Ne m'insulte pas !**

Draco se dégagea d'un coup sec mais Hermione le poussa dans le canapé le plus proche pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Fou de rage il attrapa méchamment sa main et la tira pour qu'elle se retrouve à côté de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « quiditch ». Hermione était paralysée mais, ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se dégager.

- **Là tu pourras dire que je t'ai embrassée.** Dit Draco en collant son front contre le sien.

Hermione allait lui répondre quand il la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Il l'attira sur le sol, devant la cheminée, il attrapa ses poignets qu'il ramena au dessus de sa tête. De sa main libre il lui enleva sa robe de chambre et puis sa nuisette. D'une pression sur ses lèvres Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon de pyjama. Draco se rendait vaguement compte qu'il allait coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger de surcroit mais c'était trop tard pour reculer. Hermione de son côté avait complètement tout oublié, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait jusqu'à la personne avec qui elle était. Elle passa une main entre leur deux corps et entreprit de caresser le torse de Draco. Il la fit rouler pour qu'elle se retrouve en dessous de lui et se mit à embrasser son cou. Hermione se tortillait de plus en plus, rouge de plaisir tout en poussant de petits gémissements ici et là. Draco décida d'abréger les préliminaires n'ayant plus la force de se retenir. Il enleva leurs sous-vêtements respectifs et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Elle leva vers lui un regard incertain et il sut qu'elle était toujours vierge. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser sur elle de tout son poids et la pénétra doucement, ayant précédemment mis un condom*. Avant de franchir la fine barrière il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour la distraire de la douleur. Hermione laissa une larme couler et cria de douleur. Draco s'immobilisa pour la laisser s'habituer à sa présence, il se mit ensuite à faire des lents vas-et-viens. Au bout d'un moment ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus violents et il laissa exploser son plaisir en un cri rauque. Hermione avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage et que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et posa sa bouche sur sa gorge. Draco roula à ses côté et pris sa main dans la sienne.

- **Je t'aime Granger**...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, un cri l'ayant tiré de son sommeil. Un coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'elle était dans sa chambre et que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle rougit de honte en se rendant compte qu'elle rêvait de Draco Malfoy, et ce n'était pas les rêves habituels où elle le torturait, bien au contraire...

- **Granger **! Hurla Draco de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle se leva en vitesse et ouvrit le portrait, elle se retrouva en face d'un Draco vert de rage tenant un Pattenrond passablement effrayé.

-** Ton sale chat, ton horrible chat, a pissé sur moi, éloigne le d'ici ou je ne réponds plus de moi !**

Il lui jeta son chat dans les bras et recommença a hurler.

-** En plus de ça tu hurle pendant ton sommeil, le sort de silence tu connais ?!**

-** J'ai hurlé ?** Demanda Hermione rouge de honte.

-** Oui ca fait une heure que tu crie et je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Juste quand tu t'es tue et que je commençais à dormir ta sale bestiole m'a pissé dessus !**

- **Désolée j'ai du faire un cauchemar.** Marmonna Hermione, rouge pivoine**.**

- **Un cauchemar ? Je ne crois pas non, tu hurlais de plaisir ! Tu dois être drôlement frustrée.**

- **Je ne suis pas frustrée sale fouine décatie !** S'énerva Hermione**.**

-** Permet-moi d'en douter fortement ! Tu devrais peut-être plaquer Ouistiti s'il est si nul !**

-** Sache que Ron est très bien et surement mieux que toi imbécile**.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre sous les insultes de Malfoy la traitant de tous les noms. Elle retourna se coucher, Pattenrond dans ses bras en priant pour ne plus faire ce genre de rêves....

Hermione se leva le lendemain matin avec une impression de malaise intense. Elle n'en revenait pas que Draco l'ai montée dans sa chambre et ait pris le temps de la déshabiller, elle rougit à cette pensée. De plus son rêve de la veille la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle était entrain de chercher une jupe pour son uniforme quand elle s'arrêta pensant soudain à quelque chose. Comment Draco avait-il bien pu trouver son mot de passe ? Elle même ne le connaissait pas ! Elle se promit de lui demander et sortit de sa chambre en priant pour ne pas le croiser. Arrivée dehors elle fut heureuse de constater que le tableau de Draco était fermé. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau qui représentait un coquillage clos. Elle se souvint qu'hier encore il était ouvert et elle était entrain de se demander comment reveiller la nymphe quand elle sentit un corps chaud derrière elle.

- **Il suffit de toquer au coquillage**. Murmura Draco d'une voix rauque et endormie.

Elle se retournait pour le remercier quand elle s'aperçu qu'il ne portait qu'un bermuda noir. Elle se souvint de son rêve de la veille, elle pouvait encore sentir ses abdos contre son ventre. Elle restait figée à le fixer d'un air horrifié quand il parut sortir de son demi-sommeil.

-** Bon je ne sais pas toi Granger mais moi j'ai besoin de pisser** ! Dit-il en passant devant elle pour toquer au coquillage.

Celui-ci s'ouvra aussi tôt et la nymphe pris le temps de s'étirer quand elle vu qui l'avait réveillée. Elle adressa un sourire coquin à Draco avant de pivoter pour le laisser passer, c'est à peine si elle parut remarquer la présence d'Hermione. Une fois a l'intérieur celle-ci vit Une grande baignoire, une toilette rouge entourée d'une cabine en verre et la même en vert de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle regardait la cabine verte ou venait d'entrer Draco en se demandant vraiment si il allait pisser devant elle, mais à son grand soulagement le verre transparent devint opaque une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte. Il y avait aussi deux cabines, une en bois : un sauna et une autre en verre : la douche. Et au centre une immense baignoire ronde mais pas trop profonde. La pièce comprenait aussi deux lavabos accompagnés d'étagères.

Hermione se dirigeait vers son lavabo (Il était marqué Hermione Granger dessus et elle reconnut son maquillage et sa brosse à dent) quand Draco sortis de la toilette apparemment réveillé. Elle décida de mettre au clair les événements de la soirée afin qu'aucun doute ne subsiste.

- **Draco est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as emmenée dans ma** **chambre hier** ? Demanda Hermione doucement.

- **Depuis quand tu prononce mon nom** ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- **Hé bien j'ai pensé qu'étant donné qu'on devait cohabiter, qu'on pourrait essayer de s'entendre**. Murmura Hermione en jouant avec ses doigts de pieds d'un air gêné.

Draco pris le temps d'aller jusqu'à son lavabo, de se laver les mains avant de répondre sans même se retourner.

- **Hé bien tu suppose mal Granger, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! Et même si tu es devenue un peu agréable à regarder, ça ne ramènera pas mon père d'Azkaban et ça ne sortira pas ma mère de sa dépression** !

Hermione se sentis tellement déçue elle qui croyait qu'ils allaient enfin bien se comporter l'un envers l'autre.

- **Ca n'est pas de ma faute ça Malfoy ! Ton père l'a cherché et d'ailleurs tu y seras bientôt aussi** ! Regarde donc ton bras !

- **Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Granger ! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE VIS** ! Hurla-t'il.

- **Et je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir ! Je voulais juste savoir quel était mon mot de passe vu que tu m'as portée jusqu'à mon lit hier ! Et je me demande bien pourquoi** ! Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- **Alors là, tu te fourvoies, ma grande, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais posé les mains sur une Sang-De-Bourbe** ! Dit-il.

- **Mais alors ... Qui** ? Dit Hermione l'air perdue.

- **Je n'en sais rien sûrement les elfes de maisons ! Quand je suis entré il n'y avait plus personne** ! Acheva Draco

Il se tourna ensuite et pénétra dans la cabine de douche qui devint opaque une fois qu'il fut a l'intérieur. Hermione se sentit déçue, non seulement parce que Draco ne l'avais donc pas embrassée sur le front et ensuite parce que ses rêves de bonne entente venait de s'envoler en fumée... De plus elle ne connaissait toujours pas son mot de passe. Elle posa donc ses vêtements par terre et remplit la baignoire. Elle se déshabilla sans crainte car Draco était sous la douche et en plus vu qu'il ne semblait pas prêt a sortir elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait prendre un bain les cours allaient commencer.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une paire d'yeux bleus gris n'avaient rien raté du spectacle. Elle sortit rapidement et se sécha avant d'enfiler son uniforme. Quand Draco sortit de la douche elle était déjà entrain de se maquiller. Il l'ignora superbement tout en passant une serviette autour de ses hanches pour sortir. Hermione prit soin de détourner le regard tout en tentant d'ignorer la bouffée de chaleur qui la prise soudainement. Ridicule ! Pensa-t'elle, il y avait seulement trop de vapeur du à la douche de Draco. Après tout elle l'avait vu nu, en rêve, certes, mais nu quand même ! Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la grande salle quand elle vit un petit déjeuner déjà posé sur la grande table près de la cuisine. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait son propre elfe de maison et sa propre cuisine désormais. Elle s'assit tristement à la table en pensant à ses amis réunis dans la grande salle. Elle venait de se servir son café quand Dobby apparu dans un crac sonore a ses côtés.

- **Bonjour Miss, que désirez-vous manger** ?

- **Hermione, Dobby, appelle moi Hermione**.

- **Bien Miss Hermione**. Répondit Dobby.

Hermione allait répéter quand elle entendit un ricanement moquer derrière elle. Elle vit alors Malfoy avancer d'un pas rapide vers la table à manger, elle décida de vérifier ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- **Dobby **?

-** Oui Miss Hermione ?**

-** Je voudrais des œufs pour le déjeuner et j'ai une question à te poser.**

-** Oui Miss, Dobby répondra à toutes les questions que la Miss, pourrait avoir.**

- **Est-ce toi ou un autre elfe de maison qui m'a monté dans ma chambre hier ? Je me suis endormie ici**.

**-** **Non Miss ça n'est pas Dobby et aucun autre elfe ne s'occupe de vous.** Dit-il fièrement.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas Dobby disparu dans un crac sonore préparer les œufs d'Hermione ainsi que les crêpes que Draco venait de lui ordonner. Draco semblait lire la Gazette du sorcier mais il s'était figé quand il avait entendu Hermione poser la question a Dobby, et depuis il semblait refuser de lever la tête. Comme il était différent du Draco de son rêve ! Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la cheminée sur sa peau pendant qu'il embrassait doucement son cou... Elle devait se sortir ce maudit rêve de la tête ! Le déjeuner se prit dans un silence gêné, Draco ignorait Hermione ostensiblement et elle était perdue dans ses réflexions. Il allait finir de manger quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer au tableau d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent alors fixement chacun se demandant qui l'autre avait invité. Dobby se précipita pour ouvrir le tableau et laissa passer un Blaise apparemment pressé.

- **Hermione ! Dépêche-toi ! On a cours d'arithm**... Il se tut en apercevant Draco à table.

Celui-ci posa d'abord son regard sur Blaise et ensuite sur Hermione qui finissait ses œufs d'un air gêné. Il se leva sans bruit et se dirigea calmement vers la porte sans un mot. Il rumina tout le chemin vers la bibliothèque. Il commençait décidément bien mal sa journée ! Pendant ce temps Hermione et Blaise s'était mis en route vers la salle d'arithmancie qui se trouvait dans le même couloir que l'appartement des Préfets en Chef.

- **T'as vu son regard ? J'ai cru qu'il allait nous arracher la tête** ! Dit Hermione.

- **Oh tu sais il est seulement jaloux, je pense.** Répondis Blaise pensif.

- **Jaloux de qui, ou de quoi ? Surement pas de moi, il me déteste ! Et c'est réciproque** ! Dit Hermione avec hargne.

- **Je n'en sais rien, il avait l'air énervé quand je lui ai dit qu'on était sortis ensemble**.

- **Non je pense qu'il est jaloux que tu puisses passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.**

- **Mouais peut-être**. Murmura Blaise peu convaincu.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'arithmancie et se mirent au fond de la classe, à leur place habituelle. Une fois le cours commencé ils se remirent à chuchoter tout en prenant des notes.

- **Alors comme ça t'a remis le couvert avec Weasley** ? Dit Blaise en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

- **Pas vraiment tu sais il m'a mis devant le fait accomplis**. Répondis Hermione d'un ton absent.

- **Comment ça** ?

- **Il m'a avoué ses sentiments et il me demandait une réponse express. Et dans la mesure où toi et moi**...

- **Ne me mêle pas à ça c'est toi qui a décidé qu'on reste amis** ! Dit Blaise en oubliant de chuchoter.

- **Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Mr Zabinni **? Demanda Madame Vector.

- **Non, non…**

- **Donc vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à venir en retenue après ce cours vu que vous avez une heure de libre** !

Hermione lança un regard noir à Blaise tout en recommençant de prendre des notes. Elle qui penser profiter de son heure de libre pour aller voir Harry et Ron, elle avait besoin de savoir où en était la mission horcruxes.

- **Hermione sérieusement tu ne peux pas te remettre avec Weasley** ! Repris Blaise.

- **Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il avait l'air si content** ! Dit tristement Hermione, **et toi tu m'ignorais encore** !

- **Mais je suis venu te chercher non ? Et j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi Hermione** !

- **Moi aussi Blaise qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne peux pas t'oublier comme ça** ! Répliqua Hermione.

- **Alors ressort avec moi** !

- **Et Ron** ? Demanda-t'elle ?

- **Sincèrement je me fous de Weasley autant que de mon premier balai !**

- **Blaise ...** Implora Hermione.

Mais il ne la regardait désormais plus car il s'était penché pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac.

- **Non Hermione, il est temps que tu prennes UNE décision ! Il y'en a marre que tu jongles entre Weasley et moi !**

Elle allait lui répondre quand elle entendit la cloche sonner, elle se leva donc pour rejoindre Mme Vector qui les attendait au fond de la classe.

- **Suivez-moi ! Ca vous apprendra à bavarder et je suis déçue de vous ! Surtout de vous Miss Granger** !

Celle-ci baissa les yeux honteusement et ne prononça plus un mot de tout le chemin. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la salle des trophées.

- **Vous allez me récurer cette salle ! Et je veux qu'elle brille ! Et bien sûr sans magie** dit-elle en lançant un sors anti-magie sur la pièce avant de sortit précipitamment.

Hermione attrapa un sceau d'eau et une brosse à dents. Blaise venait vainement de lancer le sors de nettoyage mais sans succès. Heureusement pour eux, on était début d'année et les trophées brillaient déjà tous. Ils eurent fini en moins de dix minutes. Hermione soupira, la porte ne se débloquerait pas avant une heure.

- **Alors Hermione** ? Demanda Blaise ?

- **Ecoute je vais parler avec Ron, mais pas pour toi** dit-elle en le voyant sourire, **je le fais surtout pour moi**.

- **Et après** ?

- **Après on verra...** Murmura Hermione, **après tout il y a toujours ta famille** !

- **Non mon père et mon oncle sont en prison, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre**.

- **Et Draco** ? Demanda Hermione précipitamment.

-** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans** ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton soupçonneux.

- **Oh je ne voudrais pas que votre amitié en souffre**. Dit-elle en se détournant pour frotter un trophée déjà propre.

- **Ah oui... Non ne t'inquiète pas**. Dit Blaise en la fixant profondément, **alors nous deux** ?

- **Laisse-moi d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec Ron**. Dit Hermione.

Le reste de l'heure passa très rapidement, puisqu'ils la passèrent à parler de tout et de rien .Après tout ils n'avaient pas encore régler tous leur problèmes et Hermione voulait casser avec Ron après Halloween car il l'avait déjà invité pour le bal. Elle avait passé la nuit à y penser et elle n'aimait pas Ron, du moins pas d'amour, elle le considérait plus comme un frère. Et Blaise voulait d'abord éclaircir les sentiments qu'il avait perçu entre Hermione et Draco. Mais une chose était sur, ils finiraient par ressortir ensemble ! Ils sursautèrent quand la porte se débloqua et Hermione se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, elle avait cours de sports et Mme Bibine ne tolérait aucuns retards !

***Condom : Préservatif**

* * *

Merci à tous de me lire et surtout a Roswen qui supportes mon orthographe plus que déplorable :)

**Bisouus Véro.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Le pacte

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'abscence mais bon je vous poste ce chapitre-ci auj et l'autre demain pour me faire pardonner. En fait mon bêta reader a eu des soucis d'ordi et moi aussi resultats je poste en retard. Ces chapitres ne sont pas encore corrigés donc désolée si vous trouvez des fautes. Je les changerai des que j'aurai les corrections. Aussi j'ai été prise par ma 4e fiction " Love Me Tender " qui est ma 1er Draco/Harry et j'essaie d'avancer un max dans l'ecriture d" I am Bloody " et de " Je m'appellais Bellatrix". Aussi j'ai eu encore une idée de nouvelle fiction. En essayant de commencer l'ecriture du tome 2 que les skyrockiens attendent toujours j'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle DrayMione je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai mais je peux vous dire que j'ai deja pas mal avancé dans l'écriture et que j'ai hate de vous faire lire ! Donc voilà :) pour ce qui est des reviews** :

**Guymiokis :** Non il ne va pas être content lol. Oui bien trop vite pour ceux qui veulent un lemon faudra attendre jusqu'au chapitre 10 au moins. Je suis ravie que tu sois tombée dedans alors ^^

**poulpe 1er**: Ben oui j'en ai a revendre tu sais mais la fiction est deja ecrite ! LA en fait je la modifie car je n'aime plus trop l'ancienne version et je la fais corriger c'est ce qui me prends bcp de temps. Bah Ron et Hermione je ne les apprécie que très rarement en couple sincèrement donc voilà je les ai mis ensemble pou vous montrer le côté girouette d'Hermione. Pour Blaise et Hermione n'en soit pas si sure ;) En plus c'est un couple que j'adore :)

**drago-hermione** : En voila une longue review :o J'aime ça ! C'était le but et tant mieux si tu y as cru haha Parce que j'adore Blaise et Hermione ensemble et que je peux vous assurer que c'est pas demain la veille qu'Hermione et Draco seront ensemble donc autant qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ça met du piment dans l'histoire comme on dit. Tu devras attendre un bon moment avant que leur sentiments ne fassent surface et encore plus longtemps avant qu'ils ne crachent le morceau. Et pour qu'il se mettent ensemble ? Faudra lire le tome 2 haha Je ne te prends pas pour une folle ne t'inquiète pas lol

**Roswen** : En tout cas ça fait toujours plaisirs a entendre et j'éspère que pour ton ordi ça s'arrengera ;)

**Bonne lecture !**  


* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant les vestiaires juste dix minutes avant le cour. Ils se séparèrent pour aller se changer en soupirant de soulagement. Encore 10 minutes et ils auraient eu une deuxième retenue !

**PDV DRACO**

*******

J'étais dans le vestiaire depuis un quart d'heure, fixant la marrée rouge et verte pour essayer d'y trouver Blaise. ET oui encore un cours de commun avec les Gryffondors ! Tant mieux car j'en avais marre des Serdaigles, ils étaient nuls en sport considerant que ça leur faisait perdre du temps pour étudier. Mais bon les Gryffondors... A part Hermione Granger en short je n'y voyais aucun avantage .Je trouvais enfin Blaise, il venait d'arriver car il était toujours en uniforme, je le vis se changer rapidement et le vestiaire se vida peu à peu. Nous avions de la chance car pour un mois de septembre il faisait encore chaud et l'activité d'aujourd'hui était prévue en plein air. Je regardais le parc remplit d'objets bizarres, on aurait dit le parcours du combattant... Brrr les modules faisait au moins deux mètres de haut.

- **Bon comme vous avez pu l'observer aujourd'hui nous feront un parcours du combattant ! Je profite que vous ayez deux heures de sports et les deux heures du déjeuner après ! Non monsieur Weasley, il n'y a pas matière à discute**r. Annonça Mme bibine.

J'avais beau me moquer de l'appétit sans fin de Ronald Weasley mais moi aussi je n'étais pas pour l'idée de manquer le déjeuner...

- **Bon cette année nous faisons un parcours de combattant car par les temps qui courent il est essentiel que vous soyez les mieux entraînés possible pour parer à toute attaques ! Et aussi pour combattre tout petit problème de... surpoids** ! Ajouta-t-elle en fixant des yeux Crabbe, Neville Longdubat et Goyle.

J'éclatais de rire en faisant un coup de coude à Blaise quand je vis le regard noir de Granger me transpercer.

- **Etant donné que l'entente n'est pas au beau fixe entre vos deux maisons, vous allez travailler par binômes ainsi que dans tous les cours ! Un garçon avec une fille de l'autre maison, c'est les garçons qui tireront au sort et les binômes ne changeront plus de l'année et seront pareils dans tous les cours ! Mettez-vous en rang les garçons.** Dis Mme bibine.

J'avançais avec Blaise pour nous mettre dans la file des Serpentard juste à côté de celle des Gryffondors. Il fallait avancer, inscrire son nom sur la feuille et tirer une fille de l'autre maison dans une boîte remplies de papiers.

- **J'espère que je serais avec Granger**. Me murmura Blaise.

- **Pourquoi ça**. Dis-je.

- **Après Halloween, on se remet ensemble**. Me dit-il d'un ton fier.

Ah ça non ! Ce soir, j'allais mettre en place mon plan à exécution et si il aboutissait, Blaise ne poserait plus jamais les mains sur Hermione Granger ! D'ailleurs plus personne ne la toucherait désormais. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes réflexion que je ne m'apercevais pas être arrivé devant le sac.

- **Réveillez-vous Mr Malfoy de plus étant préfet vous êtes obligatoirement avec Miss Granger, sans changement possible** ! Dis Mme Bibine d'un ton sec sous les rires des Gryffondors.

Je me mis a boude en réalisant que je la supporterais pendant TOUS les cours et je n'avais même pas eu le choix...

-**T'en a de la chance**! Dit-il d'un ton boudeur, il n'y a plus qu'a espérer tomber sur Patil, Smith ou Whistler !

Et je le comprenais si il y avait une fille aussi jolie qu'Hermione chez les Gryffondors c'était bien Parvati. Quand au deux autres, elles étaient toutes aussi jolies. Heureusement pour lui il tomba sur cette Parvati tandis que je me dirigeais vers Granger.

- **Salut Granger devine quoi** ! Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

- **Oh non pas toi Malfoy** ! Dit-elle d'un ton dégoûtée en fixant Blaise d'un air triste

Mais celui-ci paraissait plus occupé a observer les jambes de Parvati Patil, qui gloussait bêtement a une de ses blagues.

Hermione se releva d'un ton furieux et attrapa ma main en se dirigeant vers la caisse d'équipement. Elle passa devant Blaise en l'ignorant superbement. Toujours en tenant ma main, elle se pencha dans la caisse pour attraper un kit de survies et me tira sur le banc le plus loin de Blaise. Je la regardais fulminer en savourant ma victoire. Les derniers garçons inscrivaient leurs noms sur la liste et je vis Ronald Weasley fixer Pansy Parkinson avec dégoût. Je ricanais de bonheur en regardant les listes s'envoler pour se poser dans la main de Mme Bibine.

- **Bon je vais citer les binômes pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs après cela vous transplanerez à la fin de la foret interdite où débutera le parcours, mais éviter d'aller trop à l'ouest ou vous tomberez sur le territoire des centaures** !

- Alors pour la liste : **Malfoy/Granger, Bulstrode/Potter, Patil/Zabinni, Weasley/ Parkinson, Crabbe/ Brown, Thomas/Dustin, Nott/Smith, Longdubat/Purcey....... et enfin Goyle/ Whistler ! Bon parcours vous avez 4 heures, TOP** ! Hurla-t'elle.

Hermione me prit le bras et nous translpanâmes à la fin fond de la forêt. J'aperçut un balai et me dis qu'une partie du parcours devait se faire en balais, en effet le sol était couvé de boue. Rien de plus simple ! J'étais déjà sur le balai que je vis Granger cramponnée au kit de survie, plus pâle que jamais et avec un air tétanisé.

- **Alors Granger tu te bouges** ? Demandais-je, je n'ai pas envie de perdre !

- **Malf-f-f-oy j'ai le ver-r-r-tige** ! Dit-elle en grelottant.

- **T'inquiète ça ira et puis ne regardes pas en bas et arrête de** **trembler chochotte ! Dépêche toi.**

Elle s'avança vers moi comme si j'allais la découper en morceau. Elle s'installa devant moi et je passais les mains de part et d'autres de sa taille en la serrant contre moi. Je posais un pied à terre pour décoller le plus doucement possible, on s'élevait à peine qu'Hermione recommença à trembler furieusement, je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle et redressais le balai pour filer vers la montagne qu'on devait apparemment escalader. Une fois au sommet je dus lui décoller les mains de mes bras tellement elle avait peur.

- **Aller Granger lâche moi ! Je vois déjà Patil et Blaise arriver** ! Dis-je en montrant un balai qui arrivait en filant.

Ses yeux se plissèrent méchamment et elle se décolla rapidement du balai, elle installa l'équipement d'escalade en un temps record. Et alors je compris, elle ne souhaitait pas perdre face à Blaise.

- **Amène-toi Malfoy !** Dit-elle soudainement.

- **Oui mais tu change de ton Granger ! Pour qui tu t'es pris** ! Répliquais-je méchamment, la moutarde m'avait monté au nez.

Et je passais une corde dans mon mousqueton, en me plaçant le plus loin possible d'Hermione. Je me mis alors à grimper rapidement, je ne voulais pas la victoire de Blaise non plus !

**FIN PDV Draco et début PDV Hermione**

*******

Je n'en revenais pas lui qui étais tantôt si touchant et délicat était redevenu abject et imbu de sa personne , il me regardais comme si j'étais une veracrasse et il se plaçait le plus loin de moi possible pour grimper. J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions quand je le vis qui me fixait d'un air étrange, mais comme il était déjà a 5 bon mètres de hauteur, je n'étais pas sur de son expression.

- **Grouille-toi ! Je te rappelle que Zabinni et Patil arrivent** ! Dit-il d'un ton méchant.

Je me mis à grimper les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprenais pas la haine qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Je progressais lentement à cause de mon vertige quand je le vis qui m'attendait en soupirant. Il attendit que j'arrive à son niveau pour venir se placer derrière moi en soupirant, il passa sa corde dans la mienne et commença à nous hisser à la force des bras. Je tentais de l'aider de mon mieux en poussant sur mes jambes mais mon vertige n'arrangeait rien.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour me pourrir la vie ? Murmura Draco.**

- **Quoi ?** Demandais-je.

- **Rien tais-toi et pousse**. Dit-il méchamment.

On arriva rapidement au sommet et il nous détacha le plus vite possible pour enfin rompre le contact entre nos deux corps. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais de la à être dégoûté de me toucher...

**FIN PDV Hermione**

*******

Draco regarda Hermione Baisser la tête avec tristesse, il se sentait coupable de la blesser comme ça mais après tout elle l'avait mérité. Une heure plus tard il était redescendu avec une rame trouvée au dessus de la montagne et une fois au lac ils constatèrent qu'il allait devoir faire une course de barques. Il y avait peu de couples sur le lac, seulement Potter et Bulstrode ainsi que d'autres plus à l'aise en balais. Draco et Hermione commencèrent à ramer et dépassèrent rapidement Harry et Millicent, trop occupés à se disputer. Longdubat semblait évanouit et à voir la tête de Carolane Purcey, ça n'était pas un accident. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils devaient courir en s'attachant la jambes mais Draco voulant gagner se contenta d'attacher la jambe d'Hermione a son genou et de partir avec celle-ci sur son dos. C'était plus « rapide » pour lui. Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de se cramponner au cou du Serpentard, de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et de fermer les yeux en frissonnant.

Heureusement pour Draco, elle était très légère et il avançait plus vite que les autres binômes qui tentaient désespérément d'avancer à cloche-pied. Draco se débrouillait très bien et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la moitié du parcours, il avançait vite en pensant a sa victoire et en essayant d'ignorer le souffle chaud d'Hermione dans son cou et ses seins écrasés contre son dos. Il dut la poser à contre cœur car il était arriver a la partie « ramping » ils se mirent donc a ramper le plus vite possible, toujours attachés l'un à l'autre, une fois sortis du tunnel Draco attrapa Hermione par la taille pour la hisser sur un Hippogriffe avec lequel il devait terminer le parcours. Après 5 minutes de vol ils atterrirent en douceur devant Mme Bibine ; suivis de prés par Blaise et Parvati. Celui-ci fixait Hermione et Draco d'un air mauvais car il détestait perdre. Mme Bibine désigna la boîte contentant le prix du gagnant à Hermione et Draco.

- **Je suis fière de vous Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger ! Vous avez su démontrer que la coopération est toujours possible et c'était votre devoir en tant que Préfets en Chefs.** Dit-elle en souriant**, voilà votre récompense**.

C'était une caisse remplie de bonbons provenant de chez Honey Dukes ainsi qu'un mot indiquant qu'ils auraient le droit ce soir à un repas gastronomique servit dans la salle sur demande.

- **Bien joué Granger** ! Dis Draco en la soulevant dans ses bras et en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

- **Merci et surtout bien joué a toi Draco.** Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ils allèrent alors se changer et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le déjeuner vu qu'ils avaient terminé le parcours en 3h. Il se rendirent alors en cours de potions, où la encore ils se mirent par binômes. Draco ricana en regardant Blaise et Parvati qui ne se parlaient plus car Blaise avait reproché à Parvati leur défaite. Le professeur Slughorn venait de terminer d'inscrire les ingrédients pour la potions de joie quand Ron Et Pansy entrèrent dans la salle en s'excusant.

Ils avaient les joues rouges et soufflaient à cause de la course qu'ils venaient de faire. Pansy avait des griffes sur le visage et était aussi rouge q'une tomate.

- **Rien, rien juste les centaures** ! Murmura Ron à un Harry inquiet.

Pansy et lui ne cessèrent de se jeter des coups d'oeils bizarres pendant la classe. La cloche sonna indiquant la fin des cours et Hermione se précipita pour aller se préparer pour sa soirée avec Malfoy. Elle était sous la douche quand elle entendis le tableau claquer et quelqu'un monter l'escalier lourdement, un deuxième tableau claqua et elle se dit que Malfoy était juste rentrer prendre quelque chose. Elle se dépêcha de terminer pour enfin revêtir sa plus belle robe.

Elle était noire et arrivait au dessus du genou, elle moulait son corps comme une deuxième peau et s'attachait dans le cou. Elle finissait son maquillage quand elle entendit encore un tableau claquer, elle prit ses escarpins et sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle tomba sur un Malfoy très élégant l'attendant au bas des escaliers. Il prit son bras sans un mot et ils se mirent à avancer en direction du 3e étage. Ils passèrent trois fois devant la tapisserie et découvrirent la salle décorée comme dans un grand restaurant. En fait c'était une sorte de portoloin car une fois entré, ils se trouvèrent dans un hall et le maître d'hôtel avança précipitamment vers eux.

- **Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, je vous attendais ! Suivez-moi**. Dit-il en souriant.

Il les conduisit à une table à l'écart des autres et leur tendit la carte avant de disparaître dans un Crac sonore. Une serveuse vint peu après avec des bièraubeurres et prit leur commande. Elle s'aperçut de la présence de Draco et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait en roucoulant.

- **Pour moi ça sera une truite à la framboise, une salade et de la glace au patacitrouille en dessert**. Dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

- **La même chose pour moi**. Dit Draco en fixant Hermione avec un sourire.

Il attendit que la serveuse se soit éloignée tout en fixant ses jambes.

- **Ne te gêne pas Malfo**y ! Dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

- **Oh ne t'inquiète pas**. Répondit-il en souriant, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire Hermione.

- **De quoi **? Demanda-t'elle surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- **J'ai une proposition à te faire en fait**. Dit-il en la fixant d'un air songeur.

- **Quel genre de proposition** ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton méfiant.

- **Hé bien voilà tu n'es pas sans savoir que je te déteste Granger**.

Hermione baissa les yeux tristement, bien sur elle savait tout ça mais le fait qu'il le dise à haute voix lui faisait encore plus mal. Draco regarda Hermione baisser la tête en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il reprit rapidement.

- **Néanmoins tu m'attires énormément Hermione, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour une fille auparavant. En fait tu m'obsèdes complètement, je rêve de toi, je ne fais que penser à toi...** Draco continua de baratiner ainsi.

Hermione qui allait répliquer s'était tue à l'arriver de la serveuse, elle faisait des sourires aguicheurs à Draco qui ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre. Elle prenait tout son temps pour disposer les plats sur la table en lançant des œillades assassines à Hermione. Cette dernière décida de réagir.

- **Mlle je pense que vous avez oublier de mettre des tomates dans la salade de mon chéri. Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux en attrapant la main de Draco, et il adooore ça** ! Dit-elle en lui caressant la main.

La serveuse s'excusa et son visage vira au rouge pivoine, elle se dépêcha de prendre la salade en se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Hermione lâcha aussitôt la main de Draco et le fixa en attendant qu'il finisse de parler.

- **Tu disais** ? Demanda-t'elle.

- **Que je déteste les tomates** ! Répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

- **Non sérieusement Malfoy**.

- **Hé bien j'ai penser que pour que tu me sortes de la tête, je devais coucher avec toi. Mais sachant que tu n'accepterais jamais**. Ajouta-t'il devant l'air horrifié d'Hermione, **hé bien j'ai penser à un truc.**

- **Lequel** ?

- **Les ASPIC blancs sont pour la semaine prochaine, si je réussis plus d'aspic que toi : tu seras à moi jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi. Mais attention on ne fera que coucher ensemble et tu ne devras le dire à personne. Et si tu réussis j'arrêterai de t'insulter et te ficherai la paix à vie ! On délibèrera le 19 septembre**.

- **Le jour de mon anniversaire...** Murmura Hermione.

Elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition de Malfoy, après tout elle ressentait une forte attirance envers lui et elle aurait beaucoup à gagner de ce pari. De plus personne ne la battait jamais pour les examens, mais Draco avait l'air si sur de lui... Après tout personne ne gagnerait contre lui et il pensait déjà aux meilleurs moyens de tricher...

- **Bon je vois que ça t'a sonné, tu me répondras à l'appartement**. Dit Draco en commençant son repas.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombres et dans un demi silence, Hermione réfléchissant à la proposition de Draco.

Elle avait très envie de dire oui, premièrement par ce qu'elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser car la qualité première d'un bon Gryffondor était le courage en toutes situations. Deuxièmement car elle voulait tellement que Malfoy cesse ces insultes blessantes. Mais elle avait peur de devenir la « chose » de Draco car elle savait qu'elle sortirait de cette expérience plus cassée psychologiquement que jamais. Elle qui était déjà quelqu'un de fragile n'était pas sure de surmonter la possession de Draco. Il avait bien dit qu'elle serait « à lui » et elle avait très peur de ça, connaissant la haine qu'il éprouvait à son encontre. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur appartement quand elle trébucha dans le noir, il lui attrapa la main et ne la lâcha plus ce qui accentua le stress d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait et une fois à l'intérieur Draco n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Hermione. Il l'a conduit à un fauteuil devant la cheminée et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- **Alors Granger** ? Demanda-t'il.

- **Hé bien....**

**Et Voilà encore une coupure suspens X) Donc à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures ;) Lol n'oubliez pas de reviewez ! Bisouuus**


	9. Chapter 8 : Que le meilleur gagne !

**Tout d'abord je tenais a vous dire merci sincèrement, pour tous ceux qui m'ont mises en histoire favorites ou bien auteur favoris. J'en reviens tjs pas et je ne serai pas tous vous remercier un par un donc je le fais ici. Désolée pour l'attente aussi mais comme je l'ai deja dit je réecrit ma fiction pour que vous l'aimiez le plus possible.**

**poulpe1er :** Rhaa trop tard j'ai révélé... Dans le chapitre ! Oui c'est clair quand on parle de pacte avec le diable on se doute bien qu'elle n'a pas refusé et d'ailleurs qui refuserais ? Merci pour ta compréhension ! Je fais vraiment de mon mieux ;) Ah que j'aime tes reviews ! Merci de me lire ;)

**Megara Spoiler :** La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Hermione**

*******

Je me levais pour lui faire face et il en fit autant.

- **Hé bien j'acceptes ! Comme ça tu seras enfin correct envers moi** ! Dis-je.

- **Pff seulement si tu gagnes Granger.** Répondit-il doucement.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sur de lui ? Personne ne me battait jamais aux examens blancs, déjà très peu d'élèves prenaient la peine de les passer et jusqu'ici personne ne m'avait jamais battu. Malfoy me terrifiait, il avait l'air si sur...

- **Es-tu sure d'accepter uniquement pour que je te fiche la paix** ? Demanda-t'il soudainement.

-** Bien sur** ! Dis-je, il m'avait prise au dépourvu ! **Pourquoi d'autre** ? Demandais-je

- **Hé bien je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que toi aussi tu a envie de coucher avec moi**. Susura-t'il en avançant vers moi.

- **N'importe quoi Malfoy ! Tu me dégoûtes** ! Dis-je d'un ton pas très convaincant !

- **Pff arrête de faire ta Sainte-Nitouche Granger, ça se voit que t'en a envie...** Dit-il en avançant de plus en plus.

Je reculais à mesure que lui avançais mais je me retrouvais bientôt collée contre la porte de la cuisine, je tâtonnais en cherchant la poignée quand je me souvint qu'elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Je cherchais un moyen d'échapper à Malfoy qui avait posé ses deux mains sur mes hanches et qui se rapprochais dangereusement. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. J'avais envie de lui et je n'avais aucune envie de lui échapper. Mes sentiments étaient confus car je pensais à Ron et Blaise en me demandant pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à avoir autant envie d'eux. Ce qui m'attirait chez Draco c'était le danger, j'avais beau me voiler la face, je savais qu'il était mangemort et qu'il pouvait me tuer à n'importe quel moment.

- **Recule Draco, laisse-moi passer**. Demandais-je doucement.

- **Non car je vois dans tes yeux que tu veux rester là. Ca fait 10 minutes que tu fixe ma bouche, regardes-moi dans les yeux.** Dit-il en soulevant mon menton pour que je le fixe.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien en voyant sa bouche approcher de la mienne. J'aurais très bien pu bouger mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ma bouche et je crus devenir folle.

- **On devrait peut-être laisser tomber le pari vu que tu es consentante**. Murmura-t'il tout contre mes lèvres.

C'était sa le pire, je sentais sa bouche contre la mienne, mais il ne m'embrassait toujours pas. Il attendait que je réagisse tout en faisant de légères pressions de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt craquer et j'avais honte de moi. J'attrapais sa cravate pour le coller contre moi et passait les mains autour de son cou en l'embrassant. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de m'attraper les hanches en me collant contre la porte de la cuisine.

Je sentais sa langue se glisser entre mes dents pour chercher la mienne et un baiser furieux commença. Il caressait mon dos, ma taille, mes fesses avant de revenir encore à mon dos. Il me saisit d'un coup par les fesses pour me soulever du sol et marcha vers la table tandis que je lui dénouais sa cravate. Il enleva ma robe rapidement tout en déposant des baiser brûlant sur mon corps. Au début j'avais honte de me retrouver en sous-vêtement devant lui mais il dut le sentir car il se mit à me murmurer des gentillesses.

- **Tu peux être jolie quand tu ne fais pas ta tête de mule**...

Je n'avais même pas la force de répondre tellement j'avais envie de lui. Et il continuait de déposer des petits baisers ici et là en prenant soin d'éviter ma bouche. A bout de force j'arrachais les boutons de sa chemise plus que je ne les défaisais et je me mis à embrasser son torse musclé. Il l'était encore plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je déboutonnais son pantalon et le tirait vers moi pour qu'il se retrouve allonger contre moi sur la table. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et Draco remontait sa main vers la fermeture de mon soutient gorge quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Il décolla mes mains de son dos et se redressa sur la table.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a** ? Demandais-je timidement.

Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise sans me répondre et vint me descendre de la table où j'étais perchée. Il s'abaissa pour ramasser ma robe qu'il me tendit sans rien dire.

- **Tu, tu n'as plus envie** ? Murmurais-je au summum de la honte.

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et se mit à me fixer, je sentis mon visage devenir rouge pivoine et me mit à enfiler ma robe rapidement. J'essayais vainement de remonter la fermeture éclair et d'attacher ma robe dans mon cou quand je sentis qu'il me faisait pivoter pour que je sois dos à lui. Il remonta ma fermeture en caressant mon dos ce qui me fit frissonner. Il attacha enfin ma robe dans mon cou et déposa un baiser léger sur ma nuque. Je me mis à frissonner de plus belle quand je sentis sa bouche se coller à mon oreille.

- **Bien sur que si ... Tu sais c'est la première fois que je m'interromps en pleins acte !**Dit-il enfin,**Mais je veux faire durer le plaisir Granger et te prouver que je peux t'avoir en gagnant et non en profitant d'un de tes moments de faiblesse. Si je gagne contre toi ça sera symbolique et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Et puis je ne veux pas seulement coucher avec toi ce soir mais aussi toute les fois ou j'en aurais envie et personne ne me dit que tu seras toujours partante**.

- **Mais...** Commençais-je.

- **Non Hermione tu ne comprends pas. Ca va beaucoup plus loin que ce que tu ne** **le pense. J'ai Besoin de gagner , je dois te posséder comme une chose, c'est... Vital pour moi. Je dois avoir le dessus sur toi ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça**. Dit-il.

- **Sincèrement Draco j'avoue que tu me perturbes et que j'ai envie de te giffler.** Dis-je.

Pourquoi avait-il tellement besoin de m'avoir ? De me posséder comme une vulgaire chose. J'aurais du être vexée mais la façon dont il avait présenter les choses m'intriguais plus qu'autre chose. Draco était tellement complexe et j'en venais à espérer perdre le pari pour pouvoir me rapprocher de lui. Il finirait bien un jour pas laisser parler son cœur. Car il avait beau être un mangemort abominable, j'étais sur qu'il en possédait un. Même si les circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore restaient encore obscures pour toute la communauté magique. Rogue avait disparu mais tout le monde était persuadé que c'était l'œuvre de Draco...

- **Tu ne saurais pas comprendre ne cherche pas plus loin... Saches juste que je ferai tout pour gagner ! Si je perdais je ne m'en remettrais pas. **Dit-il en me caressant la joue**, mais ne te fais pas d'idées, je te déteste toujours autant...** Murmura-t'il.

- **Si tu me détestes pourquoi me veux-tu alors** ?

- **Ah ah Granger si seulement tu savais**...

- **J'ai une question à te poser**.

- **Je t'écoute Granger.** Murmura-t'il en continuant ses caresses sur ma joue.

- **As-tu tué Albus Dumbledore** ? Demandais-je.

Sa main se figea sur ma joue et son regard devint plus dur, disparu le regard de métal fondu j'avais droit maintenant a une mer déchaînée. J'étais effrayée tout en étant fascinée. Le fait de me savoir en danger avec Draco accentuait mon envie d'être à ses côtés.

- **Crois-tu que McGonagall aurait accepté un meurtrier dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Et qu'elle m'aurait nommé Préfet** ?

- **Non mais**...

- **Alors sers-toi de ta tête Granger et rassures toi je n'étais pas encore un tueur à l'époque**.

Il se tourna et monta l'escalier de gauche rapidement. Il commençait à caresser le serpent quand je ne pus m'empêcher une dernière question.

- **Et maintenant** ?

Il se contenta de me sourire avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Je me mis a monter l'escalier en titubant, je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de ce qui s'était passé sur la table et sa dernière phrase résonnait inlassablement dans ma tête.

« Je n'était pas encore un tueur à l'époque » ... Ca voulait-t'il dire qu'il l'était devenu ? Je me mis à frissonner et me glissais rapidement sous mes draps en tentant de m'endormir...

**FIN PDV Hermione.**

*******

Le lendemain Hermione et Draco se levèrent tôt pour aller s'inscrire sur la liste des élèves passant leurs examens blancs... Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis la veille et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour éviter Draco bien qu'elle avait en permanence à ses côtés en cours et dans leurs devoirs de préfets en chef. Elle ne savait pas si il le faisait exprès mais il lui arrivait souvent de lui caresser la cuisse pendant les cours ou de l'embrasser rapidement si il l'a croisait dans un couloir désert. En dehors de ça elle le voyait très rarement car il passait la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre à étudier ou bien à la bibliothèque. La semaine passa rapidement et il ne restait plus qu'un ASPICS blanc a passé pour Hermione : celui de sport...

Par moment elle espérait que Draco gagne et par d'autres moins. Ca serait tellement drôle de tenter de domestiquer ce serpent si arrogant ! Elle le séduirait pour mieux le laisser tomber ensuite, sa chute n'en serait que plus grande. Ensuite elle avait honte d'avoir raté celui de potions, en effet elle avait omis de remuer une ou deux fois et avait oublié une quantité incroyable d'ingrédients. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait exprès ou pas. Inconsciemment elle désirait vraiment que Draco gagne. Elle passa l'ASPIC de sport du mieux qu'elle pu, en effet l'épreuve était « le vol » à croire que tout étais mis en place pour qu'elle perde son pari. Et bizarrement elle en était heureuse. Elle alla se coucher le soir du 18 avec une boule au ventre et ne réussit à s'endormir que vers 3h du matin. Dans quelques heures son sort serait scellé...

* * *

**Alors ? Je sais que vous ête nombreux a me lire ou bien a m'avoir mis dans vos histoires favorites mais s'iiiiiiiil vous plait reviewé que je sache votre avis. Et puis c'est pas bien compliqué hein? Bisouuuuus**

**Véro**


	10. Note de l'auteur

Salut mes lecteurs adorés juste un petit message pour vous dire que la publication de mes fictions va reprendre. Je m'excuse de cette longue pause mais comme vous le savez je suis en rhéto ce qui est la terminale pour vous les French donc en ce moment c'est TFE ( travail de fin d'étude ) en chaîne je me sens un peu comme nos pauvres héros en périodes d'ASPICS ou BUSES , bref juste pour vous dire que je ne laisse rien du tout tomber que j'ai même pleins d'idées en particulier pour Love Me Tender et que j'avance dans le tome 2 d'Affronter l'interdit donc SVP ne décrochez pas de mes fictions et continuez a me lire, vous reviews me font tant plaisir (L)

Donc voili voilou pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde et sachez que je vous aime très très fort et que je vais vous pondre des suites de folies :D

Affectueusement Véronica.


	11. Chapter 9 : Bon anniversaire !

**Saluuuut les amis :) Après une longue abscence je poste deux chapitres ce soir. Un sur "Love Me Tender" et un ici . Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je vous remercie pour votre patiente et je vous assure que les chapitres à suivre vous consoleront ! Maintenant les reviews :**

**lilou : **Merci :)

**Poulpe1er : **Pas autant que tu le crois lol. Ne t'inquiète pas moi j'en suis fière et j'éspère que les gens apprécient :)

**CreAamiiiiiXx : **Merci ! :D

**darkmoonlady : **Lis pour savoir :) Et je te dis merci ( X10 ) Bisous

**langedesenfers : **C'est gentil :)

**luffynette : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews et je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

* * *

Hermione se leva tôt le lendemain matin pour éviter de croiser Draco. Elle ne voulait pas le voir avant la délibération du soir et voulait profiter de son anniversaire à fond. Elle alla se laver et en revenant trouva une pile de cadeau sur son lit. Elle attrapa le premier cadeau et c'était un livre sur le quidicht offert par Harry. Le deuxième était un collier en argent offert par Ron et elle rougit en se disant qu'elle allait bientôt rompre avec lui, mais Ron lui avait semblé distant ces derniers jours et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Ginny lui avait offert une robe magnifique et elle continua d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Mrs Weasley, ses parents et termina par l'habituel oignon de Luna. Elle allait s'habiller quand elle vit un paquet vert qu'elle ne reconnu pas, il y avait un mot accroché dessus et elle entreprit de le lire.

_**Chère Hermione,**_

_**J'aurais préféré te donner ça en personne mais je sais que tu m'évites...**_

_**Sache que j'ai hâte de gagner ! Te voir si effrayée me donne encore plus envie**_

_**de gagner ! Tu devrais le savoir Granger que tu ne fais qu'attiser mon envie de**_

_**te vraincre. J'ai bossé comme un fou pour mes ASPICS et quoi qu'il arrive je saurais que**_

_** je me suis donné à fond. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive Tu te demandes**_

_**peut-être pourquoi je t'offres un cadeau mais c'est juste un petit quelque**_

_**chose qui te rappellera que tu m'appartiens si je gagne. Le deuxième c'est**_

_**juste un petit cadeau personnel pour faire honneur à ta beauté.**_

_**Tu as interêt de le mettre ce soir quand on « fêtera ma victoire !**_

_**Et le troisième et bien à toi de le découvrir même ça m'étonnerait que tu le comprennes...**_

_**En espérant que tu profiteras de cette journée et en priant pour qu'elle**_

_**se termine dans mon lit... Ne rougis pas ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...**_

_**Ah oui au fait bon anniversaire ! .**_

_**D.M.**_

_**Ps : Tu as interêt de brûler cette lettre Sang de bourbe !!!**_

Hermione posa la lettre en souriant et ouvrit le gros paquet vert. Elle trouva deux boîtes et un petit sachet. Le petit sachet contenait une nuisette très transparente qui ne devait pas couvrir beaucoup de peau. Elle rougit et alla bien vite ranger la nuisette au fond de son placard. La première boîte contenait un collier dont le pendentif, assez épais mais léger, était fermé par une serrure. Elle frissonna en se rendant compte que Draco était sérieux quand il parlait du fait qu'elle lui appartiendrait. Il devait sûrement avoir la clef de la serrure elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Elle ouvrit la deuxième boite pour trouver un magnifique Bracelet en argent. Hermione poussa un cri de ravissement et le mis directement autour de son poignet. Elle s'habilla rapidement et partit pour sa dernière journée de cours pour la semaine. Hé oui cette année son anniversaire tombait un vendredi ! Elle descendit dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir dos à la table des Serpentard en évitant de regarder Draco au passage. Elle remercia ses amis pour leurs cadeaux et embrassa Ron. Il répondit distraitement à son baiser et elle en fut étonnée.

**PDV Ron**

Elle m'embrassait mais je ne ressentais plus rien, je ne pensais qu'à une chose c'était de tourner la tête pour voir si _elle_ nous avait vus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées et puis il fallait bien que je continue de jouer le jeu. Je savais qu'Hermione ne m'aimait pas vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas la plaquer alors que je l'avais suppliée de sortir avec moi. Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et je soupçonnais Zabinni à la façon qu'il avait de se fixer. Hermione l'ignorait mais je savais qu'elle était sortie avec Blaise l'an dernier, je l'avais appris récemment et comme je n'avas plus de sentiments pour elle, cette nouvelle ne m'avais fait ni chaud, ni froid. J'attendais juste qu'elle me plaque en priant pour qu'elle se remette avec lui...

**FIN PDV Ron**

Hermione continua de manger en silence et se leva pour aller en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec Serpentard bien sur. Après nous aurions métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. En se levant elle vit que Draco avait l'air contrarié et que Pansy Parkinson la fixait avec haine. Comme d'habitude se dit-elle mais le regard de Pansy avait l'air un peu plus haineux que d'habitude si c'était possible.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Draco qui détourna la tête. Elle se rendit tristement au cour en prenant la main que Ron lui tendait toujours distraitement. Elle regardais Harry qui fixait Ginny tristement, elle se sentit coupable car entre le pari avec Malfoy, les ASPICS blanc et Blaise je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'intéresser à ce qui se passait de leur côté. De plus ma nouvelle salle commune l'avait éloigné d'eux...

**PDV Harry**

Sincèrement je sentais venir la fin avec Ginny, elle et moi passions notre temps à nous disputer. On avait beau essayé, on ne s'entendait pas. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser quand elle tourna la tête pour que le baiser atterrisse sur sa joue. Je savais qu'elle regrettait Dean Thomas et quand j'essayais d'aborder le sujet avec elle, ça tournait en dispute. Moi de mon côté, je me rendais compte de mon erreur, quand j'avais cassé avec elle ça n'était pas seulement pour la protéger mais aussi car je ne l'aimais que comme une sœur.

Et depuis quelques temps je reparlais avec Cho, elle était venue s'excuser encore au début de l'année et nous avions repris le dialogue. Je savais que c'était une excuse de plus pour Ginny qui en profitait pour me crier deux fois plus dessus. J'avançais mollement derrière Ron et Hermione quand je vis Cho sortir dans la grande salle et avancer vers moi en souriant.

- **Salut Harry **! Dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

- **Salut Cho ça va** ?

- **Oui depuis maintenant**. Dit-elle en souriant, **bon je te laisse j'ai sports**.

- **Et moi DCFM on se voit tantôt**. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le baiser atterrit sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle rougit et repartit en souriant. Je la regardais s'éloigner tout en me disant que je devrais peut-être l'inviter à Pré-au-lard demain. Il savait que Ron n'y allait pas et Hermione devait y aller avec Draco pour surveiller les élèves. Quand à Ginny, il se voyait mal passer la journée avec elle... Il se dépêcha d'entrer en métamorphose et alla s'installer tristement à côté de Millicent qui avait poussé sa chaise le plus loin de lui possible. Il se pencha et prit son cour en soupirant.

**FIN PDV Harry**

Hermione s'installa à côté de Draco qui l'ignorait et observa Ron sourire furtivement à Pansy. Mais il grimaça vite quand celle-ci tourna ostensiblement la tête. Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre eux et installa ses livres en attendant leur nouveau professeur. Il n'avait pas eu cour de DCFM depuis la rentrée, McGonagall ayant eut du mal à trouver un remplaçant à Rogue qui était désormais en fuite.

- **Bonjour je suis le professeur Charlier, j'enseignais avant à Beauxbâtons mais j'ai décidé de changer d'école pour venir rejoindre mon mari. Bon commençons par une présentation du cours. Voici les consignes pour l'année. Recopiez-les et tâcher de les suivre tout au long de l'année**.

Elle agita sa baguette et des phrases apparurent sur le tableau noir. Après son cours les Gryffondors filèrent à l'ouest pour le cour de métamorphose tandis que les Serpentards montèrent en sortilèges. Arrivé en cours Hermione s'assit à côté de Padma et vit Harry se glisser à côté de Cho en souriant. Décidément il était temps qu'elle se reconnecte avec les autres, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

La journée sembla filer et Hermione décida de dîner dans la grande salle pour éviter Draco et fut surprise de le trouver à la table des Serpentards, elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry et rougit quand le professeur McGonagall invita les élèves à porter un toast pour ses 18 ans. Toutes les tables applaudirent sauf quelques personnes de Serpentards. Le dîner se passa joyeusement et Hermione reçut les résultats de ses ASPICS. Elle soupira et monta lentement les escaliers vers son appartement. Le portrait pivota et elle vit Draco qui l'attendait visiblement devant la cheminée.

- **Alors Granger ? J'en raté qu'un seul, l'astronomie à 2 points prés et toi **? Demanda Draco.

- **Hé bien j'ai raté potion et sport**. Répondit tristement Hermione.

- **Tu sais ce que ça signifie n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à moi désormais** !

- **Oui je sais**. Murmura Hermione.

Bizarrement elle n'arrivait pas à être déçue au contraire !

- **Alors monte mettre mes autres cadeaux et rejoint moi dans ma chambre dans un quart d'heure. Murmura Draco**.

Il gravit rapidement l'escalier de gauche et Hermione entra dans sa chambre pour y chercher la nuisette et le collier. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et se parfuma, elle revêtit ensuite la nuisette qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Apres de nombreux efforts elle renonça à essayer de mettre le collier et se dirigea pieds nus vers la chambre de Draco. Elle s'arrêta un instant et caressa le serpent en soupirant. Le tableau pivota et elle entra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant...

* * *

**Alors ? J'éspère que ça valait la peine d'attendre et je vais essayer de poster la suite la semaine prochaine. Gros bisous à tous et n'oublié pas de REVIEWEZ pleaaaase et encore merci pour tous les gens qui m'ajoutent à leurs histoire préférées :) **

**Véro.**


	12. Chapter 10 : Douce nuit Reveil brutal

**Salut à touuuuus j'éspère que je ne me suis pas trop faite attendre je commence a prendre un rythme régulier et j'aime ça. J'ai lançé une autre folie de ma création "** Bloody Hermione** " au fans de Dray/Mione originales je vous la conseille ! Voici donc le chapitre tant attendut. Mais d'abord un petit message. Sincèrement ça me fait plaisir les gens qui m'ajoutent en histoires favorites ou en story alert mais est-ce que ça vous tuerai de mettre une review? Ne fusse qu'une que je sache votre avis et ça fait toujours plaisir et puis c'est pas trop demander je trouve ;) **

**langedesenfers** : Si ça c'est pas un caprice lol Mais voilà ta suite tant attendue ;)

**CreAamiiiiiiXx** : Toi tu es beaucoup plus intelligente mais chut! Tu vas gâcher toute mon histoire lol Non tu t'es quand même trompée sur certain point, Harry va beaucoup faire la girouette... Par contre VIVE BLAISE tu as entièrement raison !!!

**DarkLadies** : Je pense que nous serons d'accord pour dire que seule une folle ne voudrait pas être à sa place ... Rhaaa même en étant un simple personnage imaginaire sur papier il en brise des coeurs :D Et oui elle a voulut jouer avec le feu et maintenant elle va assumer.

**Ero-Chikachu **: Mdrrrrrrr des griffes de centaures? Tu vois Pansy Parkinson copuler avec un centaure? Ou qui que ce soit d'autre :D Rhaaa ta revieuw m'a bien fait rire et non ce sont des griffes humaines... Euuuh dans quel sens ton esprit pervers s'est-il donc mis en marche? Vraiment ça m'interesse :D Un collier comme un collier de chien , typiquement Malfoy :) Mais bon c'est plus gentil que ça tu le decouvrira après. Merci beaucoup sinon =D

**luffynette** : Merci et continue d'adorer lol

**Poulpe1er** : Vous allez devoir vous y faire j'adore les " coupure-suspence " haha mais ne vous inquiètez pas il n'y en a pas tout le temps :D Merci beaucoup ;)

**Titilde** : Moi je dirai la chanceuse :D Mais bon moi c'est moi lol Oui hein le collier made in Malfoy mais il prendra une autre signification plus tard... Je n'en dis pas plus ;)

**darkmoonlady **: Merci beaucoup ! A bientot :D

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

*******

J'entrais dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. La lumière était tamisée et il y régnait une impression de chaleur que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver là. Il était au milieu de la pièce torse nu ne portant plus que son pantalon. Instinctivement j'eu envie de retourner dans ma chambre, j'avais peur de ce qui se passerait, surtout qu'étant ma première fois je n'en avais aucune idée. Il me paraissait serein et pendant un instant je me demandais si il m'avait vue, apparemment oui vu qu'il se tourna vers moi en souriant et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver en face de moi.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et plongea son regard dans le miens, il se pencha pour se mettre a ma hauteur, car il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi. Il se mit à me regarder sans me parler, tout doucement il recommença le jeu de l'autre fois, jouant avec mes lèvres sans vraiment les embrasser. Ses mains étaient froides mais ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Je sentis ses lèvres glisser sur mes reins, des mains glacées mais si douces. Un drôle de contraste. Je me mis involontairement à trembler.

- **Détends-toi Granger... Savoure l'instant je sais que tu en a envie encore plus que moi...** Murmura Draco.

**PDV Draco**

*******

Elle se tenait devant moi dans la nuisette que j'avais choisie, elle lui arrivait en bas des fesses et je me félicitais pour mon choix. Hermione jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et ses orteils étaient tout recroquevillés. Elle se mordait la lèvre tout en fuyant mon regard, je dus me pencher pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle était tellement petite. Je me mis à jouer avec sa bouche dans le but de la rendre folle, seulement j'avais moi-même énormément de mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Le moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé et je n'allais pas le gâcher bêtement. Je glissais mes mains sur ses reins dans le but de la rapprocher de moi, mais j'avais les mains froides et la finesse de la nuisette fit qu'elle le sentit. Je me mis à me concentrer pour réchauffer mes mains, il ne fallait surtout pas que CA vienne gâcher cette nuit. D'habitude j'y arrivais très bien tout comme à gérer mes oreilles et mes cheveux mais cette fille me faisait perdre tout contrôle. A force de concentration je sentis la chaleur recouvrer mon corps et Hermione se détendit contre moi...

**FIN PDV Draco**

*******

Draco attira doucement Hermione vers lui et elle put sentir la puissance de son désir contre son ventre. Prise par une soudaine poussée du légendaire courage des Rouges et Or, elle entreprit de lui déboutonner son pantalon. Elle parut déstabilisée par la bosse qu'arborait maintenant Draco mais elle ne se laissait pas intimider. Elle recula vers le lit et s'allongea dessus, elle tendit la main vers Draco pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il monta à son tour sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, conscient de son poids, il s'accouda sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas peser sur Hermione. Il l'embrassa alors vraiment. D'abord des baisers légers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour que leurs langues se rencontrent.

Tout en l'embrassant il se mit à genoux sur le lit en entraînant Hermione. Il fit glisser la nuisette par-dessus sa tête avant de la reprendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui enleva son soutient gorge et se figea à la vue de ses seins. Il fixa Hermione dans les yeux et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la fit frissonner. Il se pencha pour saisir la pointe d'un sein entre sa bouche et poussa Hermione pour qu'elle se rallonge. Il se mit à lécher un seins puis l'autre, en dessous de lui Hermione se tortillait de plaisir en poussant des petits gémissements qui le firent rire. Il attrapa sa baguette et Hermione prit peur en le voyant verrouiller la porte. Il sentit qu'elle se raidissait mais posa un baiser sur son sein gauche.

- **C'est pour les elfes de maison...** Murmura-t'il.

Il reprit alors sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce. Il la pointa ensuite sur Hermione et des rubans de soie verte apparurent pour lui lier les poignets aux montants du lit. Au lieu d'avoir peur elle se détendit quand elle vit le sourire de Draco.

-** Pour ce que je vais te faire maintenant je préfèrerais que tu n'aie pas la liberté de tes mouvements, si tu me touches je vais devenir cinglé et j'ai déjà du mal à me contrôler comme ça donc détends-toi Hermione et profite.** Dit-il en souriant.

Il commença par embrasser chacun de ses seins et descendit ensuite pour embrasser ses côtes, puis son ventre. Une fois la bouche juste au dessus de sa culotte, il se redressa en souriant perversement. Hermione haletait de plus en plus et commençait à avoir très chaud. Il fit glisser sa culotte tout en déposant des baisers le long de sa jambe en parant de la cuisse. Hermione se tortillait de plus en plus et tirait sur les liens car elle n'en pouvait plus. Draco remonta et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et il sentit Hermione se cambrer sous lui.

Il partit de l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour se rapprocher le plus de cette zone sensible que personne n'avait jamais touchée avant lui. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous le rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Quand les lèvres de Draco eurent atteint leur but elle explosa dans un cri sonore sous le coup de l'orgasme qui l'avait foudroyée. Draco sourit et préféra laisser ça pour plus tard la voir jouir ainsi avait augmenter son désir et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir encore longtemps. Il enleva son caleçon et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître les liens d'Hermione qui ouvrit enfin les yeux en souriant d'un air comblé.

- **C'est tout **? Demanda-t'elle innocemment.

- **Non ça ne fait que commencer...** Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il était entrain d'embrasser Hermione quand il pensant soudain à quelque chose.

- **Attends, c'est ta première fois** ? Murmura-t'il.

-** Oui ...** Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- **Ah alors il faut qu'on se protège et ne t'inquiète pas j'irai doucement**.

Il se leva gracieusement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa commode, il revint avec petit sachet argenté et entreprit de s'expliquer.

- **C'est un préservatif, mais dés demain il faudra que je t'apprennes ton sort de contraception et aussi que tu prennes la pilule moldue par ce que des fois le sort ne marche pas**.

- **D'accord**. Dit Hermione qui ne pensait pas qu'un sorcier si sang pur puisse utiliser quelque chose de moldu.

- **Les moldus ont parfois des inventions drôlement utiles**. Dit-il en souriant répondant à son regard troublé.

Draco enfila rapidement le préservatif et se remit sur Hermione. Il recommença à la caresser et tandis qu'il dirigeait son sexe vers le sien, se remit à l'embrasser pour la distraire de la douleur. Il la pénétra doucement tout en lui caressant la joue. Une fois qu'elle fut alanguie contre lui il entré complètement en elle d'un profond coup de rein. Il ne bougea plus pour la laisser s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Hermione se crispa sous lui et gémit de douleur, elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Draco mais se détendit rapidement. Il se mit alors à faire des vas et viens léger avant d'accélérer soudainement la cadence.

**PDV Hermione.**

*******

Je lui avais planté les ongles dans l'épaule sous le coup de la douleur. C'était horrible ! Mais elle avait disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ca faisait bizarre de le sentir en moi... Il allait doucement pour ne pas me brusquer et je trouvais ça touchant. Depuis le début il était tendre avec moi et sous le coup de l'émotion et du plaisir qui me submergeait je sentis des larmes couler le long de ma joue tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements ...

**PDV Draco**

*******

Elle avait eu mal sur le coup mais j'avais tout fait pour la distraire bien qu'elle m'ait sérieusement amoché l'épaule, je faisais de mon mieux pour me retenir car c'était sa première fois mais étrangement c'était la première fois que j'étais si doux avec une fille... En même temps j'étais troublé qu'elle soit toujours vierge à 18 ans et qu'elle ait choisit de perdre sa virginité avec un mec qu'elle détestait. Je m'en doutais forcément mais une fois que je l'eu pénétré une pensée bizarre s'insinua dans mon esprit.

Aucun autre homme ne l'avait touchée avant moi. Elle n'avait jamais assez fait confiance à un de ses petits amis pour lui offrir ce si précieux cadeau. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui M'ETAIS passé par la tête ? J'étais perdu mais en même temps heureux. Ma fierté masculine l'emporta sur mes doutes, j'étais le premier et je serais le dernier ! J'allais l'embrasser quand je sentis des larmes mouillées ma joue, elle pleurait....

**FIN PDV Draco**

*******

Draco allait demander ce qui n'allait pas à Hermione quand un second orgasme la submergea, il se dit donc qu'elle devait pleurer de joie. Il continua ses vas et viens, un sourire fier aux lèvres quand la jouissance le prit à son tour. Pour lui c'était une nouvelle expérience une vierge avait rarement un orgasme lors du premier rapport et elle en avait eut deux tous ça grâce à lui. C'était tellement puissant qu'il en eut presque mal, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il retombait sur Hermione vidé de ses forces. Elle ne semblait pas plus en forme que lui et continuait de pleurer en silence.

Deux orgasmes, couché avec son pire ennemi ça faisait trop pour elle en une soirée ! Elle se sentait bien mais si malheureuse en même temps. Il la prit alors contre lui et tira le drap sur eux, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'endormit comblé, un sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione se détendit alors et laissa le sommeil la submergé tentant d'oublier l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle avait vendu son âme au diable et allait devoir payer le prix fort et tout ça en nature comme on le fait si bien chez les Malfoy !

**PDV Hermione**

*******

Je me levais le lendemain matin et voulut m'étirer quand je sentis un poids sur mon ventre, je me tournais et vit Draco endormit, un bras autour de ma taille. Il était tellement différent de l'autre Draco, endormit il paraissait inoffensif, je vis alors la marque sur son bras à quelques centimètres de mon nombril et ça me fit frissonner bien qu'elle était très claire et à peine visible. Draco avait de nouveau la peau froide et je tirais une couverture sur lui. Je voulais aller me préparer pour les cours quand je me souvins qu'on était samedi.

Je me levais pour aller aux toilettes quand je sentis une légère douleur dans mes jambes. Le souvenir de la perte de ma virginité revint en force dans mon esprit et je rougis en pensant aux choses que Draco et moi nous nous étions murmurés dans le « feu de l'action ». Je rougis d'avantage quand je me souvins le nombre de fois où l'on avait couché ensemble, mes muscles endoloris en étaient témoins... De toute façon je m'attendais à quoi avec un garçon nymphomane et dont le sex-appeal explosait tous les records ? Je ne voulais pas réveiller Draco en prenant le drap, alors j'attrapais sa chemise qui traînait par terre et l'enfila.

**Fin PDV Hermione**

*******

Draco se réveilla en sentant la caresse du soleil taquiner sa peau. Il se sentait complètement fatigué et se souvint ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il tendit le bras vers la droite en souriant mais redevint sérieux en ne rencontrant que du vide. Il se dit qu'elle avait du regagner sa chambre pour dormir et se levait en râlant quand il vit ses vêtements toujours par terre, il allait sortir quand il vit Hermione entrer sur la pointe des pieds, une tasse à la main. Elle se figea en voyant le lit vide et se tourna vers Draco qui était devant la commode. Elle rougit en constatant qu'il était nu et lui réalisa enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, Hermione perçut son regard et entreprit de s'expliquer.

-** Il fallait que j'aille à la salle de bain et je ne voulais pas y aller nue**.

- **C'est pas grave et puis elle te va mieux qu'a moi. **Répondit Draco**, mais à l'avenir ne prends pas mes affaires comme ça, c'est un truc que je déteste.**

-** D'accord**.

-** Et aussi tu n'es pas obligée de rester dormir avec moi.**

- **Ah excuse-moi j'aurais du partir mais j'étais fatiguée**.

Draco était redevenu froid et distant et Hermione se souvint soudainement qu'il ne couchait avec elle que pour le pari. Elle enleva la chemise pour la rendre à Draco mais il l'arrêta de la main. Il avait l'air en colère et était redevenu le garçon froid et renfermé qu'elle connaissait. Lui qui avait semblé si agréable et doux quand il lui avait fait l'amour.

- **Laisse tu peux la garder celle-là et puis il y a déjà sûrement ton odeur dedans**.

Il avançait pour sortir de la chambre et passa ses vêtements à Hermione en passant devant elle, il était arrivé à la porte quand il se retourna.

- **Et mon collier **?

- **Je n'ai pas réussi à l'attacher**. Murmura Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise sentant l'ambiance devenir glaciale.

- **Ah oui c'est vrai, il n'y a que moi qui peut te mettre ou te l'enlever.**

Il murmura une formule et le collier arriva rapidement pour se fixer au cou d'Hermione.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? **Demanda-t'elle en le caressant distraitement.

-** Là tu m'en demande trop, sache seulement que c'est le signe de ma possession et il te va à ravir.**

- **Merci. Dit hermione.**

-** Pff c'est juste une constatation pas un compliment. **Répliqua Draco en sortant.

Hermione alla tristement vers la salle de bains, elle choisi un jean et un t-shirt à manche longue ainsi que des bottes fourrées, sa veste et une écharpe. Une fois vêtue elle descendit veste et écharpe sous le bras. Elle passa devant Draco qui mangeait et choisit de l'ignorer.

- **Miss vous ne mangez pas **? Demanda un Dobby paniqué.

- **Aujourd'hui je dîne à la grande salle avec Ron**. Répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Avant de passer le tableau elle se retourna pour voir que Draco la fixait avec colère. Elle descendait à la grande salle quand elle vit une tête rousse, deux escaliers plus bas. Elle allait appeler Ron quand elle le vit main dans la main avec une fille brune mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas de là où elle était. Elle courait pour les rattraper quand elle les vit se diriger vers la salle sur demande... Hermione continua donc sa route vers la grande salle, elle était énervée car aujourd'hui tout était contre elle.

Harry et Ginny était déjà à Pré-au-lard et elle s'apprêtait à manger seule quand elle aperçut Ron qui venait vers elle, après tout peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Il l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir et de se servir copieusement comme à son habitude. Hermione sentit bientôt sa bonne humeur revenir et se surprit à rire aux blagues de Ron. Elle lui proposa alors de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, il accepta et ils se levaient pour se diriger vers la sortie quand Hermione sentit quelqu'un l'attraper brusquement par le coude.

- **Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça Granger **?

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict? Ca valait la peine d'attendre? Le mystère se referme de plus en plus autour de Draco ... Des idées? Bisouuus**

**Véro.**


	13. Chapter 11 : Visite au village

**Petit chapitre sous la neige à pré-au-lard :) Révelations en pagaille pour ceux qui sauront lire entre les lignes :) Et non je ne me prends pas pour trelawney lol Mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses a decouvrir dans ce chapitre à vous de savoir les décrypter ...**

**DarkLadies** : héhé toi et moi on va s'entendre ;) Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'un Draco niais qui après avoir couché avec elle une fois deviendrait " gentil " , appartiendrait à l'ordre etc.. Attention ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ces fictions là mais dans cette histoire je préfèrais le laisser tel qu'il est réellement. Avec néanmoins le fait qu'il abandonne son dégoût des " Sang de bourbes " pour les plaisirs de la chair. En fait je trouve qu'Hermione est pompante dans HP à certains moments, elle veut trop tout savoir, elle pose trop de question donc ici je voulais la retranscrire telle qu'elle est. La vraie Hermione respecte son pari oui MAIS elle ne se contente pas d'une nuit de sexe sans poser les questions qui fachent :) Voilà ma vison de la chose lol Sincèrement plus j'ecris cette histoire plus j'aime Draco et tu verra que par après il sera encore plus détéstable je trouve que c'est ce qui fait son charme :) Qui ne tuerais pas pour être à sa place? Et en plus elle se plaint !!!! Lol Oui tout ne peut pas être parfait il faut parfois des passages mouvementés pour que la vie soit interessante :) Je ne sais pas si tu as tout compris en tout cas moi je me comprends lol et malgré ça Hermione reste mon personnage féminin préféré ( après Bellatrix bien suuuur ) :)

**CreAamiiiiiiXx** : Humm ta proposition de trio sexuel Blaise/Hermione/Draco est a étudié... Non je rigole Draco ne partage pas hein enfin ! lol et sinon oui j'ai dis ça mais c'était pas forcément un compliment... Lol tu découvres tout trop vite c'est plus drôle enfin mais bon il reste des taaaaaaas de choses à découvrir je verrai bien si tu trouves deja dans ce chapitre y'a quelques petits trucs... lol de rien voyons

**poulpe1er** : Je vais te dire un truc les choses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures pourquoi se compliquer la vie lol Ne tortures pas trop tes méninges tu en aura besoin dans deux trois chapitres :)

**Titilde **: Merci beaucoup et oui j'avoue que j'ai une imagination (trop ) débordante lol Et oui mystère et boule de gum a vous de trouver ;)

* * *

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui l'avait attrapée de la sorte, bien qu'elle ait reconnut les mains si froides et au combien si douces de Draco. Ses yeux, si tendres la veilles, n'étaient plus que colère et mépris. Elle allait répliquer quand elle sentit Ron se mettre devant elle. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Draco, peut-être un peu plus grand.

- **Que veux-tu la fouine **? Demanda Ron méchamment.

- **Pff le grand dâdet de pauvre et traître à son sang, toujours là pour défendre la Sang De Bourbe à ce que je voit.**

**- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Tu n'en as pas marre de martyriser les filles ?**

**- Quelles filles ? De quoi parles-tu Weasmoche ? **Demanda Draco**.**

**- Déjà Pansy ! Tu la traites comme un chien depuis 6 ans, Hermione que tu n'arrêtes pas d'insulter ! **Hurla-t'il.

**- Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je l'insulte ? Et de quoi tu te mêles Weasley **?

Ron se sentit comme pris au piège, il avait beau chercher, aucune réponse valable ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe supplémentaire. Déjà ce matin il avait vu Hermione dans l'escaliers et il avait dû reporter son RDV avec Pansy pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il se dit qu'il faudrait bientôt tout avouer à Hermione, bien que Pansy ne voulait pas que ça se sache...

**FLASH BACK de Ron**

*******

Il courait à travers la forêt interdite avec Parkinson à ses basques, il en avait assez soudain elle choisit de trébucher et tomba sur Ron. Sa bouche atterrit sur la siennes et sans qu'ils ne comprennent ils se retrouvèrent entrain de s'embrasser passionnément.

- **Ce que tu peux être pataud Weasmoche **!

- **Tu t'es vue Parkinson ?**

**- Oh et puis merde alors tu n'as qu'à aller de ton côté et moi du mien** !

- **Parfait ! **Cria Pansy avant de disparaître dans une fougère.

-** Parfait ! **Rétorqua Ron en tournant les talons.

Ron essayait déssperement de repérer l'indice manquant depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit. Pansy... Se dit-il. Sans se poser de question il continua sa recherche lorsqu'un deuxième cri se fit entendre. Au bout de 5 min il entendit distinctement son nom.

- **Weasleyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Roooooooon !**

Agacé par la jeune fille, Ron se mit en route et suivit le son des cris baguettes à la main. Une fois arrivée il la vit sur le sol la cheville étrangement rouge et fixant quelque chose devant elle. Bombant le torse Ron se prépara a faire fuir un scout à pétard... Mais il se retrouva bien vite devant une acromentule. Incapable de bouger une seul muscle il resta tétanisé sur place jusqu'à ce que Pansy reprenne ses esprits. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna plus loin le plus doucement possible. L'acromentule ne les suivit pas et une fois arrivé au bord du lac il purent ralentir la cadence. Rouge de honte il se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire simultanément.

Le fou rire fut difficile a surmonter mais quand ils commencèrent à reprendre leur souffle, il se remirent à se regarder droit dans les yeux et un espèce de malaise naquit. D'un coup Ron alla jusqu'à Pansy et reposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser d'abord tendre et doux devint rapidement sensuel et passioné. Toute la pression et le désir accumulés depuis des années mais jamais exprimés refirent surface. Poussé par une soudaine impulsion ils allèrent jusqu'à la barque, s'allongèrent dedans et se mirent à se déshabiller... Une heure après ils se rhabillèrent en souriant et achevèrent rapidement le parcours et coururent pour ne pas arriver en retard en potions.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

*******

Depuis Ron et Pansy se donnait souvent RDV dans la salle sur demande grâce à des petits bouts de papiers laissés tombés à des endroits stratégique. Ron voulait officialiser leur relation mais Pansy ne pouvait pas vu qu'elle était destinée à épouser Théodore Nott, futur mangemort. Le mariage serait célébré fin de l'année et Ron passait son temps à chercher comment éviter cela. Mais en même temps il s'était toujours vu épouser Hermione et malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés ces derniers temps, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle et tout était confus dans sa tête.

- **Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, c'est-à-dire Hermione! J'ai pris Parkinson comme exemple seulement, je me fiche de sa vie comme d'un guigne ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que toi Malfoy, c'est de la vermine !**

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup pour voir Pansy partir en sanglotant. Elle était là depuis le début et avait tout entendu. Ron aurait voulut pouvoir lui courir après mais il se contenta de resserrer Hermione contre lui.

- **Hé bien bravo Weasmoche, ce coup-là c'est sur qu'elle ne se ratera pas **!

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy** ?

- **Oh ça ne sera que sa 3e tentative et au cas où tu serai aveugle Pansy a fuit vers la tour d'astronomie **!

Ron se sentit affreusement mal tout à coup. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il mourrait d'envie de courir à la tour d'astronomie pour réparer les dégâts. Pendant ce temps Harry était arrivé avec Cho, ils allaient sortir mais s'étaient arrêté en voyant la dispute. Hermione et Ron parurent choqué de les voir ensemble.

- **Hé bien Potty tu trompes déjà Weasley fille** ? Demanda Malfoy ironiquement.

Harry se sentit très mal et culpabilisa, Cho baissa la tête en rougissant. Mais Harry choisit de nier. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cette discussion surtout qu'il devait d'abord en parler avec Ginny.

- **Mêle-toi de tes fesses Malfoy, vu leur taille y'a de quoi t'occuper! Il se passe quoi **? ajouta-t'il en se tournant vers Ron

- **J'en sais rien à vrai dire Malfoy maltraitait Hermione**. Plaida Ron.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Weasley ? Je venais la chercher car on doit superviser la sortie à Pré-au-lard, imbécile **! **Quand toi tu t'es mis à défendre Pansy...**

- **Ne m'insultes pas Malfoy ou je vais ... **Menaça Ron.

-** Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans **? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-** Rien c'est encore Malfoy qui divagues , après tout de quoi il se ...** S'enerva Ron

- **Arrête Ron ! C'est bon Malfoy je te suis**. Dit Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois.

- **Bon on y va aussi, à toute à l'heure**. Dit Harry en s'éloignant avec Cho.

Ron se retrouva seul dans le hall et courut vers la tour d'astronomie. Il montait les escaliers quatre par quatre en espérant arriver à temps. En chemin il croisa Luna et Lavande qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- **Que c'est-il passé avec Ron l'an dernier** ? Demanda Luna.

- **Hé bien il aimait Hermione... **Répondit Lavande calmement.

-** Mais tu es toujours amie avec elle **?

- **Bien sur je ne lui en veux pas ! Et puis je me suis rendue compte moi-même que j'aimais**

**quelqu'un d'autre**.

- **Qui ça **? Demanda Luna d'un air rêveur.

- **Boh tu ne connais pas** ! Dit précipitamment Lavande.

- **Ah d'accord**. Répondit tristement Luna.

Et elles s'éloignèrent sans plus un mot vers la sortie car elles allaient à Pré-au-lard ainsi que leurs camarades.

Pendant ce temps Neville suivait Luna et Lavande, depuis 15 min il essayait désespérément de les rattraper pour ne pas aller à Pré-au-lard tout seul. Il trébucha dans la neige et resta allonger face contre terre en soupirant. Une main tapota son épaule et il se redressa pour l'attraper. Quand il fut debout il était trop occuper à épousseter sa veste pour voir qui s'était. Quand il redressa la tête il vit une fille s'éloigner en courant et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle avait disparu. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut ses jolies jambes emprisonnées dans un jean moulant et ses longs cheveux miels ondulants au rythme de sa fuite...

**PDV Hermione**

*******

Sa fait une heure que l'ont marche et il ne parles toujours pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je lui ai fait. Hier il était tendre et aujourd'hui c'est un vrai monstre ! En même temps qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de parier avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de coucher avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dormir avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prendre du plaisir avec lui ? Mon dieu Hermione Granger ressaisit-toi bon sang !!! Il faut que j'y mette un terme, car une fois que le jeu aura réellement commencé ça sera impossible de faire marche arrière...

**PDV Draco**

*******

Je n'en revenais pas ! Moi qui voulait l'éviter, j'allais devoir passer la journée avec Granger ! En plus il fallait que je me rende à la cabane hurlante pour LA voir mais Hermione me suivait partout et je ne trouvais aucune excuse pour m'en aller. J'avais absolument besoin de la voir car j'arrivais de moins en moins à me contrôler, mes mains étaient sans cesse froides et je sentais qu'Hermione soupçonnait quelque chose. J'arrivais encore à me couper les cheveux mais ma température et mes oreilles étaient devenues incontrôlables...

**FIN PDV Draco**

*******

Hermione marchait en silence avec Draco, bientôt il serait arrivé à Pré-au-lard. Rusard leur avait expliqué leur tâche en leur spécifiant de ne jamais ce séparer du moins pour les première visites. Il devait se promener dans le village en veillant à ce qu'aucun élève ne transgresse les règles. Jusqu'ici tout était calme. Draco n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre et Hermione aurait donner sa vie pour une bièraubeurre tellement elle avait froid. Ils arrivaient près de la cabane interdite quand Draco prit soudainement la parole.

- **N'allons pas là-bas **!

- **Et pourquoi on doit l'inspecter aussi.** Dit Hermione.

- **Oui mais on peut le faire après, j'ai froid je tuerai pour une bièraubeurre **! Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était redevenu comme avant, elle suivit donc Draco qui avait poser une main sur ses hanches pour l'éloigner de la cabane au plus vite. Il se retourna pour voir deux yeux verts le fixer étrangement, il fit un signe discret de la tête et continua de s'éloigner avec Hermione. En cours de chemin elle se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers le pub de Mme Piedoddu.

-** Où tu vas** ? Demanda-t'elle.

- **Je sais que tu détestes Mme Rosmerta et je ne me vois pas t'emmener à la Tête de Sanglier ! Répondit-il simplement.**

Hermione le suivit docilement en se demandant comment il savait qu'elle détestait Mme Rosmerta et pourquoi il était si prévenant. Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus reculée derrière un rosier. Draco commanda deux bièraubeurres et attendit en regardant la neige tomber dehors. Il était redevenu distant et froid. Hermione ne chercha pas à engager la conversation mais au bout d'une heure perdit patiente.

-**On peut sortir** ? Demanda-t'elle.

- **Pourquoi **? Demanda Draco surpris.

- **Il faut qu'on parle** ! Dit-elle simplement en se levant.

Elle voulut payer mais Draco posa une main sur la sienne et elle remarqua qu'il laissait un énorme pourboire. Elle constata une fois de plus la froideur de ses mains et elle frissonna. Il la suivit dehors et ils se mirent à marcher vers la cabane hurlante sans parler. Une fois assez proche de celle-ci et assez éloigné du village, Hermione s'assit sur un banc et Draco l'imita.

-**Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant** ? Dit-elle soudainement.

-**Je ne te déteste pas, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça...**

**- Arrête de tourner autour du pot !**

**- Quel pot ? Tu vois un pot quelque part Granger ? **Dis Draco ironiquement.

-** T'es vraiment qu'un con** ! Dis Hermione en se levant

- ** Oh c'est bon restes là**. Dis Draco en soupirant.

- **Alors explique-moi** ! Cria t'elle.

L'écho de son cri ricochait autour d'eux et elle vit qu'il avait une fois de plus plongé son regard dans le sien.

- **Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à m'expliquer** !

- **Hier on a fait l'amour et tu étais si gentil, si doux que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait enfin s'entendre et arrêter nos stupides querelles**.

- **Premièrement on a couché ensemble et cela uniquement pour le pari.** Dit-il.

Hermione baissa la tête ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle sentit la honte l'envahir malgré elle...

- **Et deuxièmement j'ai été gentil car c'était ta première fois Granger ! Maintenant tu me lâches d'accord**! Hurla-t'il.

- **Très bien** ! Cria hermione.

Elle partit en courant en plantant Draco sur place, il se demandait si il n'avait pas été trop loin. Il n'avait fait ça que pour l'éloigner et il était arriver devant la cabane en fouillant les alentours des yeux quand il sentit deux mains froides contre ses joues et une bouche glacée se poser sur sa nuque. _Elle_ était là...

* * *

**Alooooooooooors des idées ? Dans le chapitre suivant nouvelle personnage , ma préférée , une des principales de ma fiction malgré son apparition tardive :) Je ne vous en dis pas plus... Don't FORGET = Review please ;)**

**Véro**


	14. Chapter 12 : Illyria

Saluuuuut les gens :) Veuillez m'excusez de mon abominable retard, sincèrement j'ai honte c'est pourquoi je vais publier un chapitre aujourd'hui et un demain. Lundi je pars en Italie, et je revient le lundi d'apres donc vous devrez vous contentez de ces deux chapitre pendant une semaine. Moi mes vacances se termine dans une semaine je sais que pour la plus part d'entre vous elles commencent à peine, bande de veinards va :) Mais bon pendant que je me dorerais la pilule sous le soleil Italien je penserait à vous et essaierai d'avance dans mon ecriture ;)

**DarkLadies** : Rhaaa ne l'insulte paaaas c'est MON personnage phare, l'amour de ma vie :) Vous allez la détestez pour mieux l'aimer ... Enfin bref tu saura bientot qui elle est.

**CreAamiiiiiXx : **Ca n'est pas une béstiole enfin :D Réflechis plus et puis j'aime tes théories :p

**poulpe1er **: Bien sur que non ça ne serait pas drôle. Crois moi je pense que même le tome deux sera loin d'être niais après tout niais c'est tout le contraire de Malfoy non ? Ca colle plutot à Potter ou Weasley , au choix.. Bien que j'adore Harry et Ron mais leurs histoires d'amour sont trop calme à mon goût . Pour Blaise je dirai toujours se méfier du loup qui dort.. tu peux commencer à coiter dès à présent.

**Titilde** : Tu sais Ron Weasley n'est pas très logique comme garçon et c'est ce qui fait son charme :) Et puis arrêtez donc de trop réflechir, vous le saurez bien assez tôt :) Mais ça me fait plaisir de voir le petit mystère que j'ai créer haha.

* * *

Draco fit semblant de se figer bien qu'il savait très bien qui était derrière lui.

- Devines qui c'est... Dit une voix mélodieuse.

- Illyria tu pourra modifier ta voix tant que tu voudra, je te reconnaîtrais toujours ! Dit Draco en riant.

Il se retournât et contempla les yeux verts de la jeune fille. Il attrapa ses mains et l'attira vers la cabane hurlante.

- Comment es-tu venue ici ? Questionna Draco une fois à l'intérieur.

- A ton avis ? Comme d'habitude pardi! Répondis-t'elle en s'asseyant sur le lit que Draco venait de réparer.

- Tu es folle, quelqu'un aurait pût te voir !

- Hé bien personne ne m'a vue ! Détends-toi Drake ! Dit-elle , son rire tintant comme des clochettes.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Marmona Draco.

- Oh c'est bon et au fait je t'ai apporté de la nourriture et des cachets.

- Oh merci celle d'ici n'est pas terrible, il y a du ragoût de requins ?

- Bien sur et tiens voilà la potion pour tes oreilles et les pilules pour la température.

- J'ai bien faillit me griller avec ça il ne m'en restait plus.

- Te griller comment ? Demanda Illyria. Celle avec qui je t'ai vue tantôt ?

- Oui et dieu merci elle ne t'a pas vue ! Dit-il en se crispant soudainement.

Draco frissonna en pensant à ce qui serait arrivé si Hermione avait vu Illyria, si elle avait vu son « moyen de transport » ... Tout aurait été foutu et il aurait fallut tuer Hermione... Comme il avait du tuer Zven...

- Repart en transplanant s'il-te plaît !

- Ok Drake. Mais tu sais combien je déteste ça ! Dit-elle en soupirant, une moue craquante sur son visage.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi... Souria Draco d'un air las. Comment va Valériane ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ! Répondis Illyria hargneusement, bon j'y vais mère m'attends.

Et elle disparut dans un crac mélodieux. De son passage il ne restait plus que son odeur, elle était bien trop gracieuse pour laisser des traces de pas dans la neige et trop légère pour laisser une marque sur le lit. On aurait pu croire que Draco avait été seul. Draco se leva et transplanant devant le château avant d'y entrer en soupirant. Il passa devant la grande salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour être tranquille. Il entra dans la salle commune au même moment que Blaise sortait de la chambre d'Hermione en boutonnant sa chemise. Blaise le salua et sortit de la salle sans même attendre une réponse. Draco se mit à table et mangea rapidement. Il monta ensuite les escaliers pour entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Hermione.

- A ton avis ? Je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens donc viens dans ma chambre !

Elle le suivit sans dire un mot et s'allongea sur le lit en évitant le regard de Draco. A sa grande surprise il s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à la fixer en silence.

- Quoi ? Murmura Hermione.

- As-tu couché avec Blaise ? Demanda Draco

- Non et puis-je savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? S'énerva Hermione

- Je vais te le dire moi ! Puisque tu m'appartiens je ne veux pas que tu couches avec un autre homme !

- T'as décidé ça là maintenant ? Et je ne t'appartiens pas ! Siffla Hermione

- Non j'y pensais déjà avant et si tu le sais bien. Répondit Draco tout en enlevant sa cravate.

- Et toi alors arrêtes de coucher avec toutes les filles de poudlard ! Répondit-t'elle méchamment.

- En as-tu vu une seule ici depuis que l'année a commencé ?

- Non... Murmura Hermione.

- Voilà ! Alors pour Blaise ? Dit Draco

- Hé bien en quelques sortes c'est de ta faute... Commença Hermione.

FLASH BACK D'Hermione

***

Elle courait à travers Pré-au-lard sans se soucier des gens qu'elle bousculait, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et elle avait mal au crâne. Elle montait les escaliers pour aller dans son appartement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître. Elle courait sans voir où elle allait. Elle était en larmes et tremblait violemment. Désormais leurs disputes lui faisaient bien plus mal. Elle heurta quelqu'un et tomba contre un mur du couloir. Elle sentit deux bras puissant la saisir et la relever. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qui c'était elle ne se détendit pas. Le pire à présent est qu'elle avait toujours souhaité être dans ces bras-là mais désormais elle réalisait qu'une petite partie d'elle-même, petite mais bruyante, souhaitait d'autres bras que ceux-ci... Elle redoubla de larmes à cette pensée... Blaise la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena à sa salle commune. Il gravit les escaliers et la déposa sur son lit. Hermione avait tellement pleuré que la chemise de Blaise était noire de mascara. Hermione appela Dobby pour qu'il la lave.

- Dit moi ce qu'il y a Hermione. Murmura Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Parvati toi ? Lui répondit Hermione avant de recommencer à pleurer.

Blaise soupira et estima qu'il valait mieux se taire, il s'allongea aux côtés d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle resta pendant une heure à pleurer dans les bras de Blaise jusqu'à ce que Dobby vienne lui rapporter sa chemise. Blaise se leva alors pour descendre manger laissant Hermione aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain...

FIN FLASH BACK Hermione.

***

- Voilà tu sais tout. Dit Hermione avant de baisser les yeux.

Draco se concentra un instant et entreprit de déshabiller Hermione doucement...Il lui fit l'amour longuement comme si il voulait clairement marqué son territoire. Un peu plus tard ils retombaient sur les draps comblés et fatigués les corps toujours liés et emmêlés. Hermione resta dans les bras de Draco quelques instants avant de se souvenir ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin. Une fois reposé il se retira d'elle et elle soupira de bien-être. Elle se leva et Draco qui était presque endormi se réveilla complètement. Il tendit la main vers la table se chevet et vit qu'elle était entrain de se rhabiller.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Draco distraitement, fixant ses seins nu tout en la regardant chercher son t-shirt.

Il était bien trop conscient de son corps à moitié dévêtu pour réellement se préoccuper de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Un cours moment Hermione se crispa et il put voir la courbe parfaite de son dos, elle envisagea de l'ignorer mais bien trop douce pour tenter une telle chose elle lui répondit d'un ton fatigué.

- Je vais dormir tu m'a dis que je ne devais pas rester là après qu'on ait... Commença Hermione avant de rougir.

Voyant Draco sans réaction elle repris la recherche de ses vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin a bouger. Il vint la rejoindre et lui pris les mains. Il l'emmena près du lit , l'embrassant doucement avant de se coucher considérant sans doute que le sujet était clos. Voyant qu'Hermione hésitait encore il décida de quand même s'expliquer.

- C'était sous le coup de la colère et puis je disais si tu n'en avais pas envie. Et puis reviens je veux que tu restes. Considère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est ici ta chambre. Dit-il d'un traite comme quelqu'un qui avale un mauvais médicament.

Hermione se déshabilla et se glissa sous le drap le plus loin possible de Draco pour ne pas le déranger. Celui-ci semblait déjà dormir comme un bien-heureux, il tendit un bras vers la droite pour ne rencontrer que du vide.

- Viens plus près Granger ! Grommela Draco dans un demi-sommeil.

Hermione se rapprocha petit a petit et il grognait à chaque fois estimant que la distance était encore trop importante . Quand elle se retrouva collée contre lui il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Hermione se blottit alors dans ses bras ouverts en souriant contre son torse, Draco tressauta et il sembla à Hermione qu'il souriait lui aussi mais bientôt sa respiration régulière lui indiqua qu'il avait rejoint Morphée.. Il n'avait fait que lui donner des ordres mais au moins elle était enfin dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla avec la curieuse impression d'être observée. Elle se tourna et vit que deux yeux plus bleu que gris la fixaient. Elle rougit sous le regard de Draco et voulut dissimuler son corps sous les draps. Draco suspendit son geste et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu es belle ... Murmura Draco.

- Merci ... Répondit Hermione en rougissant de plus belle.

- Délicieuse... Continua Draco en picorant son cou de baisers.

- Merci... Souffla Hermione rouge comme une tomate.

- Et tu es...

- Merci... Soupira Hermione avant même que Draco finisse sa phrase.

- Rouge tomate ! Dit Draco en riant, il rembrassa ses deux joues avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa alors plus passionnément et se mit à la caresser doucement et d'une main si légère qu'on aurait pu croire à un courant d'air. Hermione gémissait en sentant sa poitrine devenir douloureuse. Elle serrait Draco fort contre elle et son corps se cambrait, réclamant plus de caresses, quand tout à coup il se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione les yeux noirs de désirs.

- J'ai faim ! Attends ne bouge pas.

Il se leva laissant une Hermione frustrée et surprise et un plateau plein de nourriture apparut, il attrapa une grappe de raisins et revint s'allonger près d'elle. Il croqua dans un raisin pour ensuite laisser le jus couler sur le ventre d'Hermione. Elle ne put retenir un rire tandis qu'il léchait le jus de raisin.

- Je vais te montrer que manger des fruits et en fait très agréable Granger.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout occupée qu'elle était à se tortiller de plaisir.

- Je vais aussi t'apprendre comment on passe toute une journée dans un lit ! Dit Draco en souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se sentit soudain heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle était bien. Elle passa la journée au lit avec Draco à jouer, manger et à faire l'amour. C'était un dimanche donc elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et caressait doucement le torse de Draco. Il avait une main et la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux et l'autre était entrain de caresser son dos.

- Tu sens tellement bon. Murmura Draco.

- Hein ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui j'adore ton parfum, ton odeur m'envoûte. Dit Draco.

- Pourtant je n'en ai pas mis aujourd'hui.

- Boh sûrement l'habitude.

- Dis-moi Draco pourquoi tu étais si méchant hier ?

- Je n'en sais rien dit Draco en se levant pour s'habiller.

- Pourquoi quand j'abordes le sujet tu m'envois toujours promener ?

- Parce que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et à la fin ça m'agace ! Dit Draco en sortant.

Hermione se leva, enroula un drap autour d'elle et le suivit dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Insista Hermione.

- Mais enfin Hermione fous-moi la paix ! Cria Draco.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors qu'on a passé la journée ensemble, au lit ! Répondit Hermione

- C'est ton rôle je te rappelle, arrête de croire qu'on sort ensemble bon sang ! Dit Draco avant d'entrer dans la toilette.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et entra dans la douche. Elle laissait l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau, pour essayer d'oublier ses disputes à répétitions. Elle avait hâte de voir le bal d'Halloween arriver, si elle sortait avec Blaise elle pourrait mieux affronter la méchanceté de Draco et arriverait mieux à éviter de tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle était entrain de se savonner quand elle sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle allait le repousser quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que c'était son « rôle » après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se tournait pour lui faire face quand elle vit qu'il ne l'a regardait pas avec colère mais plutôt avec tendresse. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait Draco se contenta de la savonner et de la rincer. Avant de lui tendre le gant et elle fit de même pour lui. Tout en faisant ça, il s'arrêtait souvent pour l'embrasser ou lui caresser la joue. Hermione se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'il change d'avis aussi souvent.

Ils sortirent de la douche et après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille, Draco enroula Hermione dans une grande serviette blanche et posa son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps à se fixer sans parler. Hermione allait questionner Draco sur son comportement quand il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Elle oublia qu'elle devait lui parler et passa les bras autour de son cou pour être plus proche de lui. Il décolla lentement sa bouche de la sienne et replongea son regard dans le sien tout en caressant sa joue. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortir en laissant Hermione au milieu de la pièce, trop abasourdie pour réagir. Elle sortait quand elle entendit une dispute en bas. Elle passa la tête par le tableau pour observer ce qui se passait. Elle aperçut alors Draco toujours en serviette entrain de se disputer avec Ron.

- Puisque je te dis que tu n'entrera pas ! Hermione n'est pas ici. Dit Draco en poussant Ron .

- Malfoy comme ci j'allait te croire ! Répondit Ron en plissant les yeux.

- Dégages Weasmoche, elle dort et moi il y'a une fille qui m'attends sur mon lit !

- D'abord elle n'est pas là ensuite elle dort ! Tu débloques complètement ma parole !

Draco poussa Ron plus violement et celui-ci le repoussa en continuant de l'insulter. Hermione sortit sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pyjama, elle secoua un peu ses cheveux et prit un air endormi. Elle descendit ensuite pour voir Ron et Draco qui semblait prêt à en venir aux mains.

- Ron ? Dit-t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée, que fais-tu là ?

Ron avança vers elle en bousculant Draco et il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione vit Draco lui lancer un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Elle choisit de l'ignorer et se serra d'avantage contre Ron qui prit son visage et qui se mit à l'embrasser.

- Je suis venu te voir, car on ne t'a pas vue de toute la journée. Reprit Ron.

- Oh je n'étais pas bien et cette après-midi, je ne sors pas car Draco et moi devons préparer le bal et faire notre ronde.

- Oh d'accord et tu va mieux ? Demanda Ron l'air vaguement inquiet.

- Oui ça va merci, écoute je vais aller me laver on se voit demain. Dit-elle.

- Ok je redescends prévenir les autres et je viendrais te chercher demain matin.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Ron. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre se changer et fut vite rejointe par Draco.

- Alors c'est le grand amour avec Weasmoche ? Et Blaise alors ? Il me semble que tu aimes jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Dit Draco d'un ton narquois.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu couches avec une fille différente chaque soir ? Et que tu passes de la gentillesse à la méchanceté en 5 sec ? Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi Draco !

- Tu changes de ton avec moi Granger pour qui tu t'es prise ? Tu n'es qu'une...

- Sang de Bourbe oui je sais ! Dit Hermione en larmes avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Elle courut dehors de l'appartement sachant pertinemment que Draco ne pourrait pas la suivre étant donné qu'il était nu. Elle s'arrêta au 6e étage et envoya un patronus à Blaise, elle avait besoin de le voir maintenant...

* * *

En esperant que vous aurez aimez ce chapitre et que vous me pardonerez ùon irrégularité à publier :) Reviiieew :) Gros bisous

Véro


	15. NOTE

Salut je suis enfin revenue d'Italie suincèrement j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir publié le deuxième chapitre promis mais dans le rush du départ ca a du me sortir de la tête bref je viens de revenir il arrive demain apres une journée a l'école :/ et une nuit de repos. Bisous


	16. Chapter 13 : La rivale

**Voilà le chapitre promis je me mets directement au suivant :) Par contre je ne promets plus rien lol a cause de ma mémoire défaillante. En plus je n'ai pas su le faire hier car je venais de rentrer et qu'un satané voyage en car m'avait achevée.**

**DarkLadies** : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non et puis qui aime bien chatie bien :) Tu verra, tu verraaa ( ca y est je repars en vrie lol)

**Poulpe1er** : Ah mais ça ne serait pas aussi chouette si c'était trop facile :o N'est-ce pa ?

**Titilde** : Ah ben moi j'ai adoré Draco tout court, même si il se comporte pas toujours bien... méchant Draco ! Mais bon je ne le redirai jamais assez, c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime :) Et oui c'est fait exprès, faut bien que je vous laisse tourner en bourrique avant de tout dévoiler et croyez moi ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite :)

**langedesenfers** : Et oui je sais mais sincèrement ça m'était sortit de la tête avec le départ, ma valise etc.. Voilà ton chapitre tant attendut et les réponses que tu attendais ( du moins une partie :p )

**BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS MAIS BON QUELQUES UNES DE PLUS CA SERAIT CHOUETTE AUSSI LOL BISOUUUUUUS **

* * *

Hermione passa la soirée à parler avec Blaise. Elle ne lui expliqua pas tout en détails mais lui fit comprendre que les disputes avec Draco lui faisaient beaucoup de mal. Elle remonta ensuite dans son dortoir sans savoir si elle devait rejoindre Draco ou pas. Elle entra et vit qu'il dormait déjà, elle enfila donc sa chemise qui lui servait désormais de pyjama et s'allongea à côté de Draco sans bruits. Elle qui le croyait endormit le sentit se retourner, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Murmura Hermione.

- Comment voulais-tu que je dorme sans toi ?

- Ah tu avais besoin de moi ce soir... Excuses-moi. Murmura Hermione.

- Non je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

Hermione allait répondre mais Draco la fit taire d'un baiser. Ils s'endormirent ensuite et se levèrent pour une fois en même temps pour affronter cette nouvelle journée de cours, journée qui s'annonçait particulière.

**PDV Illyria**

Regardant le soleil se lever, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais vue autrement que comme une petite sœur. J'avais vu la façon dont il regardait la Sang de Bourbe. Puisqu'il avait décidé de m'ignorer pour une sang impure, j'allais devoir me venger. Comment ne voyait-il pas que je l'aimais ? Depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je savais que j'étais belle et intelligente, franchement qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de plus que moi ? Draco m'étonnais après avoir brisé le cœur de ma sœur pour les mêmes raisons, il commençait également à fréquenter les sangs impurs !

Il faudrait que j'aille voir mon oncle pour le prévenir de ça. Mais d'un autre côté ça pouvait attendre, je savais qu'il voulait me transformer en horcruxes et je n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Draco était vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il avait eu sa transformation... Mais bon il savait qu'il finirait comme ça. Mon oncle voulait me marier à Blaise Zabinni mais je ne pouvais concevoir d'épouser un simple humain. En plus Blaise avait l'air très lié avec la moldue, je l'avais sentit. J'entendis des pas léger dans la neige. Valériane. Elle n'avait jamais su atteindre le même niveau de grâce que moi, elle laissait des traces de pas derrière elle et sa température était constamment tiède, une vraie humaine !

Si Valériane n'était pas née, Père n'aurait jamais réalisé que mère l'avait trompé. J'étais la moins âgée mais je savais être la plus belle. Valériane avait les cheveux blonds comme moi mais il semblait plus terne, ses yeux à elle étaient gris verts. Elle avait des traits fins et ne se faisait pas remarquer. Son corps assez menu faisait néanmoins tourner bien des têtes. Je pense que ma beauté mystique effrayait bien des hommes, tandis qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus accessible. Pourtant... Draco n'avait jamais aimé ça... La facilité... Tout ce qui est trop facilement acquis... Cela constituait le casse-tête de mon cœur.

- Valériane, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

Elle savait que j'avais su percevoir sa présence bien avant qu'elle ne me retrouve enfin.

- Je venais voir si tu ne voulais pas rentrer, tu vas t'épuiser et tu risques d'attraper froid. Dit-elle.

- Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Fous-moi la paix ! Retournes sur la tombe de Sven !

Je la regardais pleurer en silence et je déployais mes ailes pour m'envoler loin d' me faisait de la peine car je l'aimait quand même, elle était tout pour moi mais je la haïssait d'avoir trouver l'amour. Je la haïssais de se laisser périr pour l'amour d'un spectre! Je la haïssais d'être la favorite de Draco. Malgré tout elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sven. Enfin ce que J'avais fais à Sven, dieu merci tout deux croyait que c'était Draco.

Je regardais en bas pour voir Valériane se diriger vers la maison. Elle ne pourrait pas me rattraper car ses ailes étaient encore trop fragiles. Même ma mère semblait préféré Valériane a moi ! Je me dirigeais vers la montagne et pressait la marque sur mon bras, elle brûla un instant pour ensuite picoter, signe que je pouvais aller voir mon oncle. Tant pis pour l'horcruxe, j'arriverai bien à le convaincre de prendre Valériane à ma place...

**FIN PDV Illyria.**

Hermione et Draco se séparèrent une fois en dehors de la salle commune car Hermione allait en runes tandis que Draco filait en métamorphoses. Hermione était impatiente d'aller en botanique, cour qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards, Draco de son côté s'ennuyait ferme en métamorphose vu que ni Blaise, ni Pansy ne se décida à parler. Crabbe et Goyle parlait du prochain match de quidditch et Draco se mit à vouloir être prêt d'Hermione.

Il était troublé car même après avoir couché avec elle des dizaines de fois son obsession pour elle ne partait pas. Il avait constamment son parfum en tête et il ne faisait que penser à leurs nuits. Mais il se devait de rester distant d'elle, après tout c'était une Sang de Bourbe et rien d'autre. En sortant du cour il sentit sa marque le brûler et alla à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à Illyria, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer.

**PDV Luna**

Je marchais vers la tour des Gryffondors en espérant la voir. Après tout je ne l'avais pas revue depuis notre sortie à Pré-au-lard, il fallait que je m'excuse avant qu'elle n'aille le dire à tout le monde. J'avais passé le w-e à pleurer en me demandant si je n'avais pas tout gâché. Moi et ma stupide spontanéité. Je ne pouvais rester là en laissant mes sentiments enfouis en moi.

**FLASH BACK**

Je marchais avec Lavande aux alentours de la gare déserte. Elle se tournait vers moi en souriant quand prise d'une impulsion je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je m'écartais pour voir son visage frappé de surprise. Un ange passa et nous étions pour ainsi dire plantées comme des piquets. Elle par la surprise et moi par l'attente et le froid. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, on aurait pu la croire stupéfixiée. Honteuse et triste de son manque de réaction je me mis à courir en direction du château.

J'entendis qu'elle criait mon nom mais je continuais de courir. Si j'avais souffert en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je ne voulais pas en rajouter en supportant sa pitié. J'étais tellement en larmes que je fut incapable de répondre à l'énigme de la salle commune. Heureusement pour moi je vis arriver Cho, les joues rouges par le froid et le visage rayonnant de bonheur à cause de son RDV avec Harry. Elle cessa de sourire en me voyant et répondit à l'énigme avant de me prendre par les épaules pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Elle m'écoute attentivement car avec Ginny et Neville, elle était la seule à connaître mon secret.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je courais pour la voir avant les cours quand je la vis devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle me vit arriver mais bizarrement elle s'arrêta pour m'attendre. Elle me fit un signe de la main en souriant tandis que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Elle se tenait en face de moi mais je ne savais pas si un jour j'arriverais à lui avouer mes sentiments après tout c'était mon amie et je crois qu'elle me considérait également comme une simple amie.

Et j'espérais qu'au moins elle accepterait ma différence. Peu de gens comprenaient qui j'étais vraiment. Il me trouvait " bizarre" alors que j'étais quelqu'un de normal, juste avec des goûts différents. Oui différent, un mot qui m'allait comme un gant. J'étais encore entrain de me demander comment aborder le sujet quand elle fit le premier pas.

- Salut Luna ! Dit-elle en avançant vers moi.

Et à ma grande surprise elle s'arrêta pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**FIN PDV Luna**

Hermione passa la soirée à organiser le bal d'Halloween avec Draco , il se décidèrent pour un bal masqué et se mirent d'accord pour commencer à commander tout ce qu'il fallait , après tout le bal était dans moins d'un mois. Draco en profita pour inviter Hermione au bal.

- Mais ça fera bizarre si on y va ensemble ! Dit-elle surprise.

- Mais non on dira qu'on est obligé. Répondis Draco en rangeant les parchemins.

- Et Ron ? Il va m'inviter ! Protesta Hermione.

- Weasmoche toujours et encore Weasmoche ! Ecoute laisse tomber si tu ne veux pas ! Et cette nuit reste chez toi.

Il se leva et partit en direction des escaliers.

- Draco écoute je suis désolée. Dit Hermione en le suivant.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Granger ! J'irai avec Parkinson, je ne voulais pas inviter une autre fille car je sais que je ne pourrais pas finir la soirée avec elle et étant donné qu'on couche déjà ensemble, c'était plus pratique pour moi.

Il entra dans sa chambre en riant et Hermione se sentit soudainement triste. La journée avait tellement bien commencée... Elle alla dans sa chambre et se coucha après avoir enfilé la chemise de Draco. Sans lui son lit paraissait immense et elle avait une impression de froideur qui ne la quittait pas. Elle finit par s'endormir en pleurs. Draco entra dans sa chambre et ne fut pas surpris de voir son lit déjà occupé.

- Bonsoir Illyria. Dit-il avant de se déshabiller.

- Bonsoir Draco, le maître m'a dis de te transmettre certaines nouvelles. Dit Illyria en jouant avec son collier d'or.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda Draco en se crispant.

- Il va bientôt transformer Valériane en horcruxe.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ! Demanda Draco.

- Je me suis proposée mais il me trouve trop fragile. Dit Illyria.

Draco se mit à l'observer et c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fragile. Sa peau était blanche et aussi translucide que du papier. Elle avait des mains si fine qu'il craignait de les briser chaque fois qu'il les touchait. Elle était grande et mince et c'était pourquoi elle était un mannequin connu dans le monde moldu bien qu'elle les détestait. Ses cheveux étais blonds et ondulés, ils étaient semblables à de la soie. Elle les avait encore coupés bien qu'ils ne cessaient de repousser. Ils cascadaient désormais en vagues douces jusque dans le creux de son dos.

Ses yeux étaient verts mais malgré son extrême gentillesse, il y régnait un constant éclat de froideur. Elle avait de petites fesses rondes et de magnifiques seins malgré sa minceur. Elle incarnait la perfection. Mais même avec tout ça Draco n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureux d'elle, bien qu'il savait que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, Illyria la première. Il avait toujours préféré Valériane mais maintenant qu'il y pensait depuis qu'il avait revu Hermione, elle était complètement sortie de son esprit.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Illyria en se demandant comment une fille aussi magnifique, intelligente et doté d'une telle gentillesse pouvait être la nièce du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En y réfléchissant bien il se réalisa qu'il aimait les filles particulières, à l'instar d'Hermione et de Valériane. Illyria était trop douce, trop belle, trop gentille, trop accessible, trop parfaite. La haine que lui vouaient Valériane et Hermione n'avait que renforcé son attirance pour elles.

- Tu sais bien que tu l'es et tu ne devrais même pas faire tous ces voyages jusqu'ici. Si tu tiens tant à me voir aussi souvent installe-toi au manoir, Père en sera heureux. Dit Draco.

- Brrr Draco non merci, c'est le QG des mangemorts et bien que j'en sois une je ne veux pas y aller ! Tu sais comme j'ai horreur de tout cela, de plus je ne veux pas être loin de Valériane et de Mère.

- Oui je te comprends. C'est tout pour les nouvelles ? Demanda-t'il.

Illyria se leva avec grâce et Draco, bien qu'il la connaisse depuis longtemps, fut encore ébloui par tant de perfection. Elle passa ses bras mince autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi debout à s'embrasser doucement. En la serrant contre lui Draco ne pu s'empêcher de repenser qu'elle avait été faite pour lui. Son corps et le sien s'emboîtaient avec précision comme deux pièces de puzzle ne demandant qu'à être ensemble.

Petit à petit il senti son corps réagir, même si il n'arrivait pas à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, son corps à lui n'était point dérangé par sa présence que du contraire. Il ressentait comme un besoin vital de s'unir à elle mais rapidement repris le dessus en se rendant compte qu'elle usait de son charme magique. Elle approfondit le baiser en se collant contre lui. Draco répondit à son baiser mais a la pensée d'Hermione dans la pièce d'à côté, il la poussa alors délicatement dans la crainte de la blesser. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se décida à parler.

- Hé bien ta nouvelle mission sera, d'entraîner les mangemorts de l'école pour la grande bataille. Et cela avant le moi d'août. Normalement elle se déroulera au mois de mai, mais il faut que tu te débrouilles pour rester discret. Et bien sur en juin et bien tu rejoindra la communauté pour de bon et nous quitteront le monde magique.

Draco se crispa soudainement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça arriverait aussi vite. Il regarda Illyria déployer ses ailes et s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il soupira en repensant à cette vie qu'il lui était imposé depuis un an, il n'avait absolument rien demandé ! Il s'assit sur son lit puis se releva d'un bond pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il la voyait remuer encore et encore sous les draps, elle devait faire un cauchemar. Il se glissa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle grommela dans son sommeil mais se blottit contre son torse en soupirant de bien-être, enfin calmée. Il put alors s'endormir en paix.

**PDV Harry**

J'avançais dans la forêt à la recherche du grand chêne indiqué par Dumbledore. J'avais déjà détruit 2 horcruxes depuis le début de l'année mais je savais que ça ne faisait que commencer. Je trouvais enfin l'arbre et commençait à creuser. Soudain je sentit une baguette contre mon épaule et me redressait en levant les bras en l'air. J'allais devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour me sortir de là, je pensait à Cho sûrement endormie au château et me dis que j'allais tout faire pour la rejoindre.

- Jettes ta baguette !

Je me retournais en lançant ma baguette et fut surpris de tomber sur une jeune fille blonde. C'était la plus belle fille que mes yeux eussent jamais contemplée. Bien plus belle que Ginny et Cho réunie. La regarder me faisait la sensation d'un bon whisky pur feu .Elle magnifique mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de la marque sur son bras gauche, une mangemorte...

* * *

**Hummm Dites-moi comment vous trouvez ma chérie Illyria ? Vous la détestez ? Tant mieux vous l'aimerez donc mieux par la suite lol . **

**Bisouuus Véronica. **


	17. Chapter 14 : Deux soeurs pour un lord

**Saluuut comment ca va ? Voici le chapitre quatorze qui vous embrouillera encore plus si possible MAIS vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'est Draco ;) **

**Titilde** : Ah pour les horcruxes c'est normal car c'est censé ce passer en 7e année pendant le dernier tome et j'ai choisis que plus de personnes soient au courant :) Ahhh et bien tu va apprendre a l'adorer crois moi . Quand à Luna pour moi y'a pas photo ça lui va tellement bien en plus !

**DarkLadies** : Ah tu va savoir qui il est mais pour son comportement sache qu'il est juste Draco Malfoy, tout lui est permis lol

**Manon** : Ah moi je l'adoooooore quoi qu'il fasse sincèrement ;) Mais bon Draco reste Draco, crois moi il fait beaucoup genre mais il est adorable

**langedesenfer** : Ahhh ma blondasse tu es obligé de l'aimer enfin ! lol je rigole mais dans quelques chapitres vous l'aimerez.

* * *

Harry se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand la fille se décida à bouger. Elle ramassa la baguette de Harry et sa grande surprise la lui tendit.

- Je t'ai reconnu ! Et estimes-toi heureux que ça soit moi et non Illyria qui t'a trouvé.

- Qui est Illyria ? Demanda Harry.

- Ma sœur, je suis Valériane, et viens suis-moi ! Si elle te trouves elle te mèneras droit a notre oncle.

- Votre oncle ?

- Oui enfin le siens, je ne suis que sa demi-sœur, Voldemort est son oncle mais viens je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur.

- Mais attends je cherchais quelque chose et il faut que je l'obtiennes.

- L'horcruxes se trouve autour du cou d'Illyria tu n'à aucune chance de le détruire.

Harry se tut et suivit Valériane en silence, elle était d'une beauté éblouissante mais assez terne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Il la suivit un moment à travers la forêt et se décida à lui demander où il était.

- Tu es dans la forêt de Bayle qui entoure notre manoir. Le manoir Avefolk, je suis Valériane d'Avefolk et je vis ici avec ma sœur Illyria, ma mère Svetlana et mon beau-père Marcus.

- Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres sorciers !

- Bien sur que non ! Ma mère est une nymphe et sa mère était une vélane.

Ce qui expliquait sa grande beauté. Harry resta perplexe devant le nom « nymphes », il n'en avait jamais vus.

- Et ton père ?

- Mon beau-père est un elfe, ainsi que mon vrai père mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a eu deux ans avant Valériane et elle a ensuite quitté mon père pour se marier à Markus car mon père était moitié sorcier, moitié elfe.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une clairière et l'on pouvait voir un grand manoir se dresser devant. Il était blanc et semblait briller sous la lueur de la lune. Harry regarda Valériane fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour ensuite déployer une paire d'ailes blanches dans son dos.

- Bon mes ailes ne sont pas encore solides mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses entrer dans le manoir. Le transplanage est désactivé et mes parents risqueraient de te voir.

Elle attrapa ensuite Harry par la taille, qui fut troublé par la froideur de sa peau, et donna un grand coup de pied au sol avant de s'envoler. Elle arriva bientôt devant une fenêtre et pénétra dans une chambre toute de blanc décorée. Une grande cheminée était placée au milieu de la pièce. Elle verrouilla la porte et désigna une chaise à Harry. Il était encore sous le choc de cet afflux d'informations et aussi surpris par la force de Valériane malgré sa petite taille. Il se mit alors à l'observer plus attentivement. Elle avait de long cheveux, sûrement du à son côté vélane, ses oreilles était étrangement pointue et ses doigts étaient long et fins.

- Peux-tu me reconduire a la forêt il faut que je retournes a Poudlard.

- Avant j'ai une faveur à te demander Harry. Dit-elle doucement en lui tendant une assiette de nourriture.

Il fixa l'assiette d'un air méfiant avant de poser ses yeux sur le bras de Valériane ou apparaissait la marque des ténèbres.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment mangemorte, j'ai juste eu la marque à ma puberté tout comme Illyria qui elle à décider de le devenir pleinement. Et manges tu en a besoin, c'est de la nourriture elfique mais je pense que tu aimeras.

Harry se mit à manger et trouva ça délicieux en effet. Une fois son assiette terminée Valériane entreprit d'expliquer son plan au jeune homme.

- En fait je suis un horcruxe, et j'aimerai que tu me tues Harry.

Harry se figea un instant et la petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda pourquoi il ne la tuait pas directement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu mourir.

- En tant qu'elfe je suis immortelle, mais maintenant que Sven n'est plus là je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester vivante.

Elle avait dit ça en fixant le portrait sur sa table de nuit. Il représentais un jeune homme blond assit sous un arbre avec elle et l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de se tourner vers l'appareil et de sourire.

- Qui est Sven ? Demanda Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Valériane le poussa dans son armoire avant de lui chuchoter de se taire et de rester tranquille, elle murmura un sort et Harry eu l'impression de devenir de l'eau. Elle lui avait lancé un sortilège de désillusion.

- Chut, Illyria arrive ! Dit-elle en ferma la porte de l'armoire qui était aussi grande que la chambre d'Harry à Poudlard.

Il se cacha donc entre deux rangées de vêtements et entendit Valériane débloquer la porte avant de s'allonger nonchalamment dans son lit. Il vit alors une jeune fille entrer dans la pièce et fut éblouie par sa beauté. Si Valériane était belle, cette fille-là l'était encore plus et il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu pareille beauté au paravent. Il commença a douté de la bonne fois de Valériane, la fille avait l'air si gentille et si innocente qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait accusée de cruauté.

- Bonsoir Val. Dit la fille avant d'avancer et de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Harry venait de quitter.

- Bonsoir Illyria, où étais-tu ?

- Je suis allée voir Drake. Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Pourquoi es-tu allée voir Draco ? Demanda Valériane en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé bien car oncle Tom m'a dit d'aller lui communiquer sa mission et je voulais le voir.

- Tu l'aimes toujours autant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Valériane ironiquement.

- Bien sur tout comme tu le hais toujours autant ! Dit Illyria en riant.

- Evidemment il a tué Sven ! Dit Valériane.

- Sven n'était qu'un Sang de Bourbe et il allait tout balancer espèce d'idiote. Dit Illyria.

Harry se dit directement qu'elle était monstrueuse, et il était choqué par ce qu'il apprenait. Draco connaissait donc ces filles et il avait tué quelqu'un ! Il se gratta les cheveux en se demandant comment il allait annoncer ça à Dumbledore quand Illyria se tourna vers l'armoire où il était.

- Je sens la présence d'un humain dit-elle avant d'avoir longuement inspiré.

- Bien sur ! Angus est venu ici tantôt.

- Que faisait-il ici ? Demanda Illyria en continuant de fixer l'armoire.

- Il est venu me rapporter une robe du pressing.

- Ah. Dit Illyria avant de détourner le regard.

- Et comment va notre cher Draco ? Demanda Valériane.

- Oh il est content de sa mission mais il est amoureux d'une salle Sang de Bourbe !

- Qui ça ? Draco amoureux tu te trompes sûrement !

- Bien sur que non ! J'ai flairé sa salle odeur partout dans sa chambre.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda Valériane.

- Hermione Granger ! Cette puante me le paiera sois-en sure ! Et bientôt.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre.

- Tu verras. Dit Illyria avant de sortir de la pièce dans un grand éclat de rire.

Valériane soupira et attendit quelques minutes avant de verrouiller la porte et de sortir Harry de l'armoire.

- Bon je vais appeler Draco il va te conduire à Poudlard.

Elle se concentra fort et deux minutes plus tard Draco Malfoy apparut par la fenêtre. Il fixa Harry étrangement.

- Il fait quoi là ? Demanda Draco.

- Il s'était perdu dans la forêt, ramène le ! Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Mais... Commença Draco.

- Chut je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Ou tu le fais, ou je le ferai moi-même !

- Bien sur que non tu n'y arriveras pas. Viens ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Il l'attrapa brusquement et se tourna vers Valériane, elle lui dit quelques phrases dans une langue inconnue et détourna le regard. Il déploya de grandes ailes noires et s'envola par la fenêtre. Il arriva vite à la clairière et attrapa Harry avant de transplaner devant Poudlard. Harry allait rentrer quand Draco le retint par le bras.

- Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça Potter ? Oubliettes !

Harry se sentit confus un instant et se demanda pourquoi il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il se souvint juste avoir rencontré Valériane dans le bois et son étrange demande, mais le reste il l'avait oublié. Draco lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'il oublie les elfes, Illyria et lui-même. Harry secoua sa tête et rentra dans le château sous le regard rassuré de Draco. Il attendit un instant et rentra à son tour dans le château, il se précipita au 5e étage pour se glisser dans la chambre d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

**Un seul mot. Reviewez. Lol **


	18. Chapter 15 : Les nouvelles vont vite

**Pfff je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse pour mon retard enormes mais avec les examens tout ça enfin bref. Petit trucs j'ai réussis je suis diplômée et l'année prochaine direction l'unniversité. Felicitations a tous ceux qui ont aussis réussis. Maintenant que c'est les vacances je publierais beaucoup plus souvent. Par contre un truc franchement merci de me mettre dans vos story favorite etc mais une petite review c'est pas trop demander non ?**

**Titilde : **Draco pour faire court est un elfe du côté de son père :) Oui j'aime embrouiller les gens. Dans ce chapitre il se passe pas mal de choses comme tu vas le constater ;)

**DarkLadies : **Je vais verifier c'est possible , oui je sais je manque de régularité vraiment désolée :o

**Vampireclamp : **Draco un ange ? Non impensalbe mais un elfe oui :) Leur mère est une ses très lointaines cousines. Donc étant plus agé elle le considère comme un oncle ;) J'avoue je viens d'inventer ça lol.

**BONNE LECTURE ET BON DEBUT DE VACANCES **

* * *

**PDV Luna**

Je regardais vers elle et je la vis tourner la tête puérilement. Elle m'en voulait donc encore... Elle ne comprenait pas que j'avais besoin d'être fixée et que j'en avais marre de rester dans l'ignorance comme ça. Je décidais de tester ses sentiments, je me tournais vers Michael et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes. En réponse elle sourit à Seamus et glissa la main sous la table et je le suppose sur sa cuisse. Je détournais le regard et sentais les larmes monter. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu bal !

**FLASH BACK**

Comme chaque matin je me réveillais dans les bras de Lavande, dans la salle sur demande. Mes amies me croyaient avec Michael Conner et les siennes avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour m'offrir son plus beau sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de ses moments passés avec elle, aux yeux des autres nous n'étions que deux amies qui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps. Même Ginny ma meilleure amie n'avait pas remarqué que je sortais avec Lavande, elle était bien trop occupée à jongler entre sa rupture avec Harry et sa relation avec Dean. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la salle de bain quand je réalisai quel jour nous étions.

- Avec qui iras-tu au bal Lavande ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un déguisement groupé toi et moi. Dis-je.

Je m'avançais vers notre lit où elle était toujours assise et me mit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Hé bien ma Luna, j'ai décidé d'y aller avec Seamus et on va se déguiser en Loups-garous. Excuse-moi. Ajouta t'elle en voyant mon air déçu.

Elle baissa les yeux et je me sentit profondément dégoûtée, on avait beau s'aimer depuis des semaines, elle voulait à tout prix conserver notre relation secrète, le bal était dans une semaine et j'allais devoir y aller avec Michael. Pourtant j'aimais Michael, mais pas autant que Lavande. J'avais toujours su que j'avais un petit penchant pour les filles, bien qu'ayant une nette préférence pour les garçons. Mais maintenant j'étais perdue. Avec Michael je me sentais en sécurité, mais avec Lavande je me sentais comblée.

- Ecoutes Lavande, on ne va pas encore avoir la même dispute ! Si tu ne veux pas assumer on a rien à faire ensemble.

- Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! Hurla-t'elle en se levant.

- Bien sur que si ! Tu as honte de nous ! Et moi je me demande bien ce que je fiche avec toi !

Sur ces mots j'entrais dans la salle de bain et ressortit pour voir qu'elle était déjà partie. Je m'habillais et me dirigeais vers la tour des Serdaigles pour attendre Michael.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je détournais le regard de Lavande et me préparer à me lever quand je vis le fantôme de Dumbledore se lever et s'avancer sur l'estrade.

**FIN PDV Luna**

Le niveau sonore de la grande salle était à son comble. Les derniers élèves venaient d'arriver, le déjeuner allait pouvoir commencer. Les hiboux étaient déjà passés et élèves comme professeurs se demandaient pourquoi il y avait un tel retard dans le service aujourd'hui. De plus le choipeaux magique était au milieu de l'estrade sur son habituel tabouret à trois pieds. Le fantôme du professeur Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade et tendis sa main argentée pour apaiser la salle.

- Je tiens à vous présenter deux nouvelles élèves.

Le silence se fit dans la salle quand deux filles entrèrent dans la grande salle pour se diriger vers l'estrade,

Où reposait le choipeaux magique. Elle s'installèrent de part et d'autre du tabouret et attendirent. Harry croisa le regard de l'une d'entre elle et lui sourit en la reconnaissant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui rendit son sourire.

- Elles viennent de Beauxbâtons et intègrent Poudlard pour des raisons familiales. Elles iront directement en 7e année. Je vous présente Mlles D'Avefolk, je vous demande de les accueillir comme il se doit.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre de toutes part et Illyria rougit légèrement. Il y avait plus de garçons que de filles qui applaudissaient et ce en raison de leur beauté. De plus ils pensaient tous que comme elles venaient de Beauxbâtons elle étaient forcément vélane. Ron en les voyant arriver avait avaler son jus de citrouille de travers sous les regards noirs de Pansy et d'Hermione, cette dernière lui tapait à présent le dos pour qu'il reprenne une respiration normale. Harry avait plongé son regard dans celui de Valériane et espérait qu'elle vienne à Gryffondor.

- Elles vont maintenant passer sous le choixpeau pour savoir dans quelle maison elles seront admises. Dit Dumbledore, nous allons commencer avec vous Mlle Valériane.

Valériane s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, s'y assit et attendit patiemment que Mrs McGonagall lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci reprit alors vie, rallant un peu d'être réveillé deux mois après la rentrée.

- Hum, tu es une Avefolk. Tu n'es pas la première que je vois à poudlard. Tu es une créature issue d'un mélange jamais vu jusqu'ici, tu es courageuse, et très intelligente. Je te vois parfaitement à Serpentard mais tu refuse d'y aller, très bien je vais donc t'envoyer à ... GRYFFONDOR !

Valériane se leva sous les hourras de la foule, elle avança de sa démarche légère jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor en prenant bien soins de foudroyer Draco du regard au passage. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Harry et s'assit sur le siège libre à côté de lui. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se tourna pour voir où serait envoyée sa sœur, elle ne vit donc pas le regard de haine que lui lança Ginny, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de fille de la table.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois là ? Chuchota Harry.

- Je t'expliquerai après. Répondit-elle.

Illyria regarda sa sœur à la table des rouges et s'avança à son tour. Il n'y avait que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre le tabouret mais elle se déplaçait avec une grâce que la salle s'était figé attendant qu'elle s'asseye. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête en tremblant.

- Hum, une autre Avefolk, tu es belle et tu le sais, tu possède l'intelligence des Serdaigles, le courage des Gryffondors, la détermination des Poufsouffles et la ruse des Serpentards, mais il y a aussi de la rancœur en toi et je ne peux faire autrement que de t'envoyer à ... SERPENTARDS ! Illyria se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres sous les acclamations de la table des verts, elle fit un petit signe de la main aux autres tables et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison. Là plus part des garçons de Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle était déçu qu'elle ne rejoigne pas leur table et certains en avait même les larmes aux yeux, Ron Weasley le premier.

- Pff pourquoi on a pas eu l'autre sœur nous ! Dit-il en se lamentant.

- Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione en regardant Valériane avec insistance.

- Oh ça n'est pas qu'on est pas content de t'avoir avec nous hein. Dit Ron précipitamment en la regardant à son tour.

- C'est rien, je comprends. Dit-elle en riant aux éclats.

De son côté Illyria était assise à côté de Draco et les étudiant pensaient déjà au nouveau couple de Poudlard. Hermione détourna son regard d'Illyria en soupirant et se concentra sur la conversation qu'avait les autres, de nombreux plats étaient apparut sur la table mais les Gryffondors semblaient plus préoccupés à poser des questions à Valériane.

- Comment connais-tu Harry ? Demanda Ginny en plissant les yeux, sa rupture avec Harry était encore fraîche.

- Hé bien il était dans ma forêt il y a quelques semaines, à la recherche d'un horcruxe et je l'ai trouvé.

- Et au lieu de me capturer elle m'a donné à manger et m'a raccompagné à Poudlard avant que ses parents ne me trouvent. Compléta Harry en fixant Ginny.

- Ah d'accord. Dis Ginny en tournant la tête vers Dean.

La rupture d'Harry et Ginny s'était faite toute seule et maintenant il tentait de rester bons amis même si quelques sentiments persistaient, quand à Cho, Harry et elle n'arrivait à être que des amis alors ils s'étaient séparés gentiment. Cho sortait dorénavant avec Cormac McLaggen.

- Alors Drake content de me voir ? Chuchota Illyria.

- Toujours tu le sais bien Illy. Répondit Draco.

- Il m'a envoyé pour t'assister. Continua-t'elle en balayant la grande salle du regard.

- Et quelle meilleure aide que la tienne ? Dit Draco en fixant Hermione qui riait aux éclats.

- J'aimerai que tu me fasses visiter le dortoir et l'école.

- L'école c'est d'accord mais le dortoir, demande à Pansy, moi j'ai le mien.

- Ah oui tu es préfet en Chef j'oubliais. Dit Illyria ironiquement.

Elle se tut ensuite pour boire la tasse de café que venait de lui servir Blaise Zabinni, les Serpentards étaient aux petits soins avec elle. Premièrement car tous la connaissait de nom et savait qu'elle avait une santé fragile, deuxièmement car ils pensait qu'elle sortait avec Draco Malfoy.

- Viens je vais te faire visiter l'école avant le cours de sports dit Draco.

Il se leva et attendit qu'elle en fasse autant. Ils sortirent ensemble de la grande salle sous les regards déçus de beaucoup d'élèves. Hermione se sentit soudainement triste et baissa la tête sur ses céréales. Blaise se leva pour aller chercher Hermione car ils avaient arithmancie. Après le cours ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de sport. Une fois changée Mme Bibine annonça que Valériane ferait équipe avec Harry tandis que Millicent ferait équipe avec McLaggen.

Quand à Illyria elle était dispensée de cours car elle était d'une santé trop fragile. Elle s'assit donc au bord du terrain et observa les autres. Après les cours Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune où l'attendait Valériane. Elle lui redemanda de la tuer ce qu'il refusa, elle se leva alors énervée et sortir en direction du parc. Harry soupira avant de la suivre. Ron, lui était bien trop occupé à chercher le moyen d'aborder Illyria.

- Attends Valériane ! Cria Harry une fois dehors.

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, j'ai besoin que tu le fasses.

- Ne me demande pas ça. Dit-il en l'implorant du regard.

- Et que feras-tu le jour ou tu n'aura plus le choix.

- Et bien ce jour-là on cherchera une solution.

- Harry... Commença-t'elle.

- Non écoutes je ne reviendrais pas là dessus ! Par contre il y'a un bal vendredi...

- Et ? Demanda-t'elle en souriant.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais être ma cavalière, en amis bien sur, vu que tu ne connais pas grand monde.

- Bien sur Harry ! Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Ils s'assirent ensuite devant le lac pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

- Tu sais Valériane, en une journée j'ai appris à t'apprécier et depuis l'autre soir je ne cesse de penser à toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas Harry, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici et je ne suis pas quelqu'un auquel tu dois t'attacher.

Sur ces mots elle se leva et s'éloigna de sa démarche gracieuse. Entre temps Ron avait invité Hermione au bal et pour se venger Pansy et Blaise avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble. Draco avait tenter de parler avec Valériane toute la journée pour l'inviter mais il laissa tomber et invita donc Illyria qui avait reçut une centaines d'invitation dont celle de Ron. Elle avait accepté avec joie se disant qu'il avait oublié sa Sang de Bourbe.

**PDV Hermione.**

J'entendis Draco rentrer dans l'appartement mais je décidais de ne pas lever la tête de mon livre. Je venais de me disputer avec Blaise encore au sujet de ce fichu bal ! Draco avança vers moi et à ma grande surprise s'assit à côté de moi avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je relevais alors la tête pour voir qu'il souriait.

- Tu vas toujours avec Weasmoche au bal ? Demanda-t'il en commençant a me caresser la jambe.

- Oui et toi ? J'essayais de rester concentrée mais sa main montait de plus en plus haut.

- Avec Illyria. Répondit-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser plus sérieusement.

Pendant qu'il me portait dans sa chambre, je me mis à me demander si la rumeur n'était pas vraie, et si Draco sortait réellement avec Illyria et si il était amoureux d'elle ? Après tout elle était magnifique et était issue d'une grande famille mais je le savais promit à Astoria Greenass alors je me rassurait pour me concentrer sur les baisers de Draco. Mais même une heure plus tard, reposant dans les bras de Draco, je n'arrivais pas à chasser Illyria de ma tête...

* * *

Aloooooooooooooooors ? Review please.


	19. Chapter 16 :Jalousie

**Voila le chapitre 16 j'épère pouvoir publier un peu plus régulièrement. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le jour du bal dans les bras de Draco. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Elle se sentais perdue, perdue entre 3 garçons : un ne l'aimait pas, le deuxième jouait au chat et à la souris et le troisième se servait d'elle comme d'un sexe toy. Le plus étrange dans tout ça et qu'elle avait une nette préférence pour l'un d'eux mais pas forcément le bon... Draco était de plus en plus étrange, au lit il était froid mais pas égoïste, il pensait quand même aussi à son plaisir à elle. Mais malgré tout ça il restait horrible avec elle, sauf le matin, quand elle se réveillait dans ses bras Hermione avait droit à des sourires et des caresses.

Elle allait se lever quand elle sentit la main de Draco glisser sur le bas de son dos avant de remonter sensuellement. Elle le fixa alors droit dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais au lieu de se démonter, il plongea son regard dans le sien en continuant de la caresser. Hermione se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, elle réalisa alors que Draco la possédait tout entière, quoi qu'il fasse elle était liée a lui. Il se pencha vers elle, attrapa son visage entre ses doigts et la regarda intensément avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. C'était insoutenable, Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sous le coup de l'émotion. Draco s'arrêta inquiet se demandant ce qui la faisait pleurer, il comprit et recommença ses baisers en souriant. Il remonta sa main sur la jambe d'Hermione et s'arrêta sur sa cuisse.

Il l'attira alors pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui, c'était nouveau pour elle donc il l'embrassa doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Hermione fit alors une chose insensée, du bout des doigts elle poussa Draco sur l'oreiller et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle descendit alors ses baisers de plus en plus bas, Draco respirait de plus en plus difficilement et il frissonnait de plaisir. Elle arriva au dessus de son entre jambe et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle attrapa alors son sexe entre ses doigts fins et descendit doucement sa bouche...

- Hermione, Hermione réveille toi ma belle, aujourd'hui c'est le bal... Murmura Draco.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Draco était penché sur elle. Il était torse nu et sortait apparemment de la douche car sa peau était humide et sentait bon. Hermione baissa les yeux sous les draps et rougit soudainement. Le rêve lui avait parût si vrai ! Et pourtant elle n'était pas en manque, elle et Draco devaient avoir la vie sexuelle la plus active du château.

Et ça ne se limitait pas à leur chambre, ils avaient écumés les lieux les plus incongrus de Poudlard : les toilettes, le parc, la forêt, les salles de cours... On aurait dit que Draco n'en avait jamais assez mais bon Hermione était loin de s'en plaindre. Elle savait qu'elle devenait accro à lui et que c'était dangereux, sa peau était de plus en plus froide et sa marque plus visible. Quand à Illyria elle tournait autour de Draco comme un vautour sur sa proie, dés qu'Hermione essayait de parler avec Draco, elle la coupait mais n'oubliais jamais de lui adresser un de ces fameux sourires. Des sourires à faire froid dans le dos, avec cette rage et cette haine dans les yeux.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle était réellement gentille avec Hermione. Qui restait néanmoins impuissante, tout le monde dans le château trouvait Illyria charmante et gentille, de plus elle avait l'air si fragile que des fois Hermione se demandait même si elle ne devenait pas parano. Après tout Illyria était apparemment la copine de Draco, Hermione lui avait posé la question et il n'avait pas démenti. Donc elle avait le droit de le voir souvent de plus ils s'affichaient partout ensemble, quand Draco ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec Hermione ! Bref cette relation la détruisait. Elle tourna le regard vers Draco en se demandant comment elle allait se lever sans qu'il voie qu'elle avait rêvé... Disons intensément, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. D'un coup de baguette la couverture atterrit par terre et Hermione se couvera le visage, rouge de honte.

- Hé bien on faits des rêves cochon ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire pervers.

- Hm mm !

Hermione avait collé un oreiller à son visage pour se cacher.

- Quoi je te satisfait pas alors que tu fais des rêves aussi puissant, tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

Hermione se redressa sur le lit en constatant que Draco était sérieux, elle rampa vers l'extrémité du lit ou il était et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, uniquement pour le réconforter mais Draco approfondit leur baiser et pesa de tout son poids sur Hermione pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Celle-ci tentait vainement de se concentrer car elle savait qu'elle aurait du se rappeler de quelque chose, soudain elle poussa Draco fermement et se leva.

- Draco je dois aller à Pré-au-lard acheté mon costume et toi aussi !

- Pff rien que de penser que Weasmoche va poser ses salles pattes sur toi ça promet comme soirée. Dit-il en ronchonant.

- Quoi t'es jaloux ? Demanda Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- N'importe quoi ! Après tout c'est moi qui t'ai dans mon lit ! Dit-il fièrement.

- Et t'es fier ? Dit-elle simplement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Draco resta les yeux fixés sur la porte en se demandant ce qu'elle avait d'un coup. Hermione de son côté entra dans la douche et ferma les yeux en laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Elle se sentait frustrée, car elle avait très envie de Draco mais elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait aller avec Ginny faire les magasins, de plus Luna et Lavande avaient un truc à leur dire.

Sûrement que Luna avait inventé des lunettes pour détecter je ne sais quelle bête imaginaire. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean noir, d'une tunique assez décolletée et de bottes à talons. Pré-au-lard était le seul endroit où elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle voulait. Elle sortait de la salle de bain quand elle vit Draco qui l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu vas sortir comme ça ? Demanda-t'il en plissant des yeux.

- Oui pourquoi ? C'est moche ? Demanda Hermione affolée.

- Non mais tu crois pas que tu exagère, tu pourrai bien porter une pancarte ou il serait marqué « matez-moi » ça serait pas différent ! Dit Draco en fixant Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? J'en ai marre que les garçon regardent ce qui m'appartient ! Je tolère déjà Ron.

- Tu tolères Ron ? Non mais je rêve ! On sort pas ensemble rappelle-toi bien de ça !

-Ne t'inquiète pas comment je pourrai oublier ça hein ! Hurla Draco.

- C'est toi qui fait l'indigné alors que tu te sers de moi ! Hurla Hermione.

- JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ! Tu crois que ça me plait de te forcer à coucher avec moi !

Hermione allait répondre quand Illyria pénétra dans le salon de son habituelle démarche gracieuse. Elle allât embrasser Draco au coin des lèvres et fit la bise à Hermione en souriant.

- Alors Draco prêt pour la journée shopping ? Dit-elle en sautillant sur place de joie.

Comment ne pas la trouver craquante se dit Hermione, a côté d'elle je ne suis rien. Illyria était debout dans le seul rayon de soleil présent dans la pièce, à croire qu'elle était illuminée. Elle parlait toujours poliment à Hermione et celle-ci se demandait si Valériane n'avait pas mentit en lui disant de faire attention. Illyria sembla remarquer la tension dans la pièce car son regard vert pomme allât rapidement de Draco à Hermione.

- Je dérange peut-être ? Je peux revenir plus tard.

- Non c'est bon je m'en vais ! dit Hermione.

- Mais tu n'as pas mangé. Dit Illyria d'un ton inquiet.

- Non c'est bon j'ai perdu l'appétit ! Dit Hermione en claquant le portrait derrière elle.

Illyria se tourna vers Draco et lui prit la main en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur. Il avancèrent plus loin et croisèrent Hermione entrain de se faire draguer pas Cormac McLaggen. Quand elle vit Draco arriver Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et le pauvre Cormac en perdit tout ses moyens. Illyria soupira en sentant Draco serrer sa main avec rage.

- Tu as bientôt fini ton cirque ? Demanda-t'elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- D'essayer de rendre Granger jalouse avec moi ? Tu sais j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

- Rends-moi ce service Illyria, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Implora Draco.

- Oui et tu sais bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi mais ça me rends triste.

- Illyria... Commença Draco.

- Ne dis rien ça me ferait encore plus mal. Dit-elle en entrant dans la grande salle.

Elle lâcha la main de Draco et avança vers la table des Serpentards. En arrivant à côté de Ron Weasley, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux ce qui fit que ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales, il se leva pour lui parler mais il se renversa tout son lait sur lui et de plus elle était déjà loin.

- Je crois que j'ai ma chance ! Dit Ron en souriant bêtement.

Harry soupira et reprit sa conversation avec Valériane. Hermione entra à son tour et s'assit avant d'embrasser fougueusement Ron, celui-ci répondit à son baiser et Hermione se retourna pour narguer Draco. Celui-ci était tout pâle et il serrait tellement fort son verre que celui-ci éclata entre ses mains, mais personne ne parut s'en rendre compte. Hermione se mit ensuite en route avec les filles vers le village magique. La journée passa plus rapidement que prévu et cette fois-ci Draco s'était proposé pour assurer la sécurité. Les filles trouvèrent la robe de leur choix et se mirent en route pour le château, il ne leur restait plus que trois heures avant le bal. Arrivé à mi-chemin Luna et Lavande s'arrêtèrent et se prirent par la main. Sous le regard choqué des autres elles se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'annoncer :

- Les filles, Luna et moi on a un truc à vous dire. Commença Lavande.

- On sort ensemble. Compléta Luna.

Le visage de Ginny vira au rouge tomate, tandis qu'Hermione lâchait ses sacs dans la neige.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Cria ...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
